


Only You And Me

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clans, Gangs, Hybrids, M/M, Mark has both sex parts, Resident Evil - Freeform, Romance, Supernatural Elements, based off of/inspired by, mafia like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Mark Tuan, the right hand man of Jackson Wang who reigns over Hong Kong China. He's quite famous as he's fierce and fearless. He's out hunting a target that leads him onto Korean soil and from there he finally meets one of the famous eight leaders of the 'Underworld', Lim Jaebeom. Things just go from there...
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 38
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story that helped lead to my wonderful series! Figured someone might be interested. I actually wrote quite a bit on this one so there will be more chapters. I didn't finish it though. Again, Mark has both parts in this story so please be warned! I hope someone enjoys and I might come back to this one in the near future.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Mark floored it, the sound of the motorbike roaring as he weaves in and out of traffic. He doesn’t have to look behind to know the enemy is still on his ass if the bullets whizzing past are anything to go by. He leans his weight on the right, wincing slightly as it puts pressure on his right leg that’s wounded from earlier. He doesn’t have time to check how bad it is, though he knows he’s not healing and that the bullet is embedded and needs to come out soon. If only these fuckers would get the hint and just die! Mark looks into a passerby’s mirror and sees his chance. He holds his weight steady with the bike as he takes out both his guns from inside his jacket. He leans back, his one leg holding onto the gas lever as he fires two shots. His aim is perfect, hitting the tires just right on the two vehicles beside one another. At the fast rate they’re going, the cars swerve and instantly hit the other. And just like that, the chain of events causes one car to start flipping and the other crashing into the bridge wall. Mark rights himself, putting his weapons away and smirking. Such amateurs. It wasn’t even them that gave Mark this wound but they thought they could take this chance of a lower class gang to take out Wang’s right hand man. It was going to take a lot more than just some bullet wound to do that.

Mark comes to a stop at some downtown bar. He knows during this time of night and this type of neighborhood it’s anything but good. He’s in more unfamiliar territory because he’s in Korea and not China so this could easily be enemy territory but Mark doesn’t let that deter him. He needs this type of atmosphere so he can take care of his problem as well as lay low. Those hunters were bitches to ambush him, meaning someone had tipped them off that he was here on business. He hasn’t had a chance to contact Jackson to let him know and he was sure if he didn’t soon, Jackson would send himself and a whole fleet to go look for him. But first, time to actually check his wound and wrap it properly. Taking off his bike helmet, he runs a finger less gloved hand through his brown hair before making his way inside. The bar is lively as it is a friday night and only one in the morning. Mark is happy that he wore his black attire outfit so in the dim lighting no one can see his wound well unless you’re of the supernatural. Mark senses some and they make eye contact toward him and down to his leg. Mark doesn’t show any weakness, not even a flicker of pain as he walks on his leg like it’s nothing but a scratch. They may know he’s wounded but they don’t know what he is or what he’s capable of. They end up eventually looking back to his features than pay attention to his leg. Mark’s used to this too. From countless nicknames of, ‘pretty boy’, etc. He’s a fascinating creature that captures your attention the moment he walks into the room. With angelic and feminine yet still masculine features. Big doe eyes with plump pink lips. Flawless skin and soft brown hair. Pierced ears with long legs yet powerful thick thighs, a skinny waist and a six pack hidden underneath. He has all the muscles just not the huge body mass but he isn’t skinny by no means and don’t get him started on his ass. Yes, he knows it’s a great ass. A perfectly round and fat ass. Doesn’t mean you get to touch it. One male thinks he can and tries to make a grab at it. Mark is quick to catch the male’s wrist before contact and doesn’t hesitate to snap and break said wrist. The male yelps and jerks backwards but Mark just keeps going, not even bothering to waste more time on the male who obviously is a weakling. 

He reaches the bar stool, the bartender giving an approved nod at seeing how Mark can handle himself just fine. “What can I get you?” Mark’s vision blurs for a few seconds and he curses mentally. He’s lost too much blood and he feels like the bullet was most likely poisoned. He’s not gonna die from it but passing out here could most likely be his end or worse. “Got any rags and bandages?” The bartender gives a short nod as he heads toward the back. Mark takes a seat for the moment, more because his vision was blurring slightly again than to relax. What he doesn’t expect when the bartender comes back is to see what’s most likely the owner of the bar. He braces himself if need be but the owner offers a friendly smile before leaning over the bar to whisper into his ear, “It would be best to look at your leg in my office than in the bathroom, don’t you think Mark Tuan?” Mark doesn’t flinch at hearing his name. So, this was a territory where he’s known. Doesn’t surprise him for he is famous and in public eye cause hello, the Wang’s are famous and rich in all of Hong Kong, China. But he is in enemy territory and this could turn out bad very fast. Not like he has much choice though. Saying no could cause a fight to break out and Mark really doesn’t want to push past the limits more than he already has. At least until he gets this damn bullet out of his leg. 

He doesn’t answer, instead standing up to follow the tall man. Mark’s already five foot eight/nine but this male was at least six foot, if not more with broad shoulders. Mark follows behind silently, kind of amused that this male would show his back to him but then again, he’s not the wounded one here nor in enemy territory. The door closes quietly behind him as Mark makes it to the little couch across from the desk. He hears the click and knows the door is locked but he isn’t threatened by it. He’s been in far worse situations than someone simply locking the door. Mark catches the bandages and rags thrown his way as the male walks to his office chair and sits down, “Name’s Jin by the way.” Well, shit. No wonder he’s so nonchalant about everything. This was Jin, a.k.a. Kim Seokjin, no wonder he looked familiar. Being in the B.T.S. gang, Mark would have to say he’s probably both lucky and screwed to run into him. He didn’t know Jin owned a bar though but then again, it’s not like he’s willing to tread into that water in the first place. He has no beef with BTS and they both have respected each other. Mark relaxes slightly at this, knowing Jin isn’t going to try and kill him for no reason. “I’m quite curious to know why Wang’s omega would be over in Korea though,” Jin asks though it’s more of a demand than a simple question. I guess it’s only fair. Mark curses as of course he has to wear tight clothing. It’s for good reason but makes getting to your thigh hard. He lets out a sigh as he undoes his pants. It’s not like Jin hasn’t seen his body parts since they both have the same; Jin’s an omega too. An omega of what though Mark doesn’t know but it isn’t like Jin knows what type of omega he is either. Now, that he has his wound in clear view, he sees all the blood that steadily dripping down his leg. He does wince but only slightly as he puts a rag to it as he sets things up to work with. “Had a target to take care of over here. He thought he was slick by trying to get information out of us.” Mark flicks out his trusty knife after propping himself up against the wall for some support. He takes the rag away and braces himself as he starts to dig into his leg. He hisses, clenching his teeth as he digs in. Jin watches quietly as Mark can feel his stare as the sweat forms on his forehead. His vision blurs more and there’s white searing pain but Mark refuses to show such weakness in front of a stranger. “Fair enough. Though I don’t understand why people think running to another country will protect them. But I have a feeling your wound wasn’t from your target.” Mark doesn’t like how sharp Jin is. Like he can look right into your soul and know everything in the blink of an eye just from looking at you. “You’re observant,” Mark grits out. He manages to get the bullet out. It clinks to the ground and Mark lets out a sigh of relief before flicking off his blood and putting his knife down before getting of as much blood as possible. His wound is finally starting to heal properly though slowly since he had weakened a bit from waiting too long and exerting himself. He begins to bandage himself up. Jin ends up coming around to pick up the bullet with a gloved hand, observing it in the light on his desk. “Ah, this was laced with poison-” Mark rips off the last part of the bandage that he tied off. “I’ll be fine. Didn’t think you’d be concerned.” Jin shows off a little smirk, “Like I would just let anyone into my office, Tuan. You should consider yourself lucky, Jaebum is supposed to be making an appearance tonight.” Mark’s eyes go wide. Here? Why the fuck would one of the eight rulers of the Underworld come here? Shit. He needed to get out of here and before Jackson finds out cause that’ll cause an all out war. “No need to panic. It’s why I brought you up here. Lim Jaebeom is a good friend of Namjoon since way back in the day so he stops by from time to time to chat. Namjoon is running a bit late though since he had some business to attend to so you still have some time to get in and out.” Mark gets his pants back on, adjusting himself as he raises an eyebrow in Jin’s direction. “I don’t know why you’re telling me this or why you’re helping me.” Jin sighs as he leans back into his chair. “What would I gain from hurting you, Mr. Tuan? Even though I stand by my mate’s power and clan, I don’t want an all out war to break out and cause casualties, especially over something so petty.” Mark narrows his eyes, “You keep talking like I’m some prized possession. I’m not Jackson’s omega.” Jin gives a huff of amusement, “He surely treats you like you’re his. Besides, I know you can put up a good fight yourself. I’d rather have you on my side at the moment.” Mark finds himself joining in on Jin’s amusement. He does feel relaxed around the omega and it was nice to run into someone who was like you in some way. It’s already rare to find an omega, much less an omega male. 

Mark cleans up his mess before handing Jin back the unused bandages and rags, “Thanks.” Jin offers him a smile, “It was my pleasure Mr. Tuan.” Mark rolls his eyes in amusement, “Mark.” Jin offers a hmm? As he puts away the first aid kit. “You can call me Mark, Jin.” Jin does laugh at this, “Are you insinuating that we’re allies, Mark?” Mark’s honestly surprised by all of this and why Jin hadn’t pried out more answers out of him. He didn’t ask who the target was or why hunters had went after him. “Well, I wouldn’t say that we were enemies. At least, not tonight.” Jin hmms again, nodding his head a bit, “I do have to agree with you there.” Jin goes to the door only to stop and curse lowly. Mark is about to ask what is it when he senses him. He hadn’t before but that’s not because he’s not strong. Oh no, Lim Jaebeom was one powerful motherfucker but just like how Lim Jaebeom is a complete mysterious and dangerous man, what he is and his powers are even more so. And Jaebum has the ability to ‘hide in the shadows’ meaning he’ll let you know when he wants his presence known and when he doesn’t. And apparently he didn’t want to be known until he was right at Jin’s office door. Not answering would just make things worse and prolong the inevitable so without further ado, Jin opens the door. “Jaebum-” Jaebum’s eyes instantly go to Mark’s. The wild and dangerous dark orbs piercing into Mark’s honey whiskey ones. “I thought I smelt blood. I see that it wasn’t yours,” Jaebum’s deep voice says as he turns his attention back to Jin. “It’s so nice of you to be thoughtful of me. Namjoon won’t be in until a little later. Did you want to have a drink while you waited?” Jaebum goes silent and Mark is thinking of ways to get out of here when he feels that heated gaze on him again, “Yeah, with your ‘friend’ here.” Double shit. At least Mark managed to send a quick and coded message to Jackson that he was safe but not out of danger yet so if Mark doesn’t reply back, Jackson will know what to do. Jin gives a look to Mark that shows he’s sorry he couldn’t get him out but Mark dismisses it by coming forth. He’s not scared of Jaebum. Doesn’t give two shits that this alpha is all that and maybe really fucking hot and taller as he’s well over six foot. And yeah, he has a greek god body that you can obviously tell just from his attire that just adds to his bad boy and sexiness. But that isn’t anything. No need for Jaebum to push him up against a wall and fuck into him over and over-ok, so maybe Mark checked out Jaebum when he stepped closer. He wasn’t the only one if Jaebum’s intense stare was anything to go by. 

So this is how Mark Tuan ends up drinking whiskey with Lim Jaebeom. God, Jackson wouldn’t believe it. Would think Mark had finally became Jackson himself with all the bullshit stories he can come up with for entertainment but this wasn’t some dream or made up story. He was literally sitting on a bar stool with Jaebum right next to him, their thighs even touching. Which Mark is purposely ignoring right now and so not focusing on the radiating heat coming off of him. Mark has his other leg propped up, trying to keep his wounded thigh as far away from Jaebum as possible just in case things go sour. But it’s been fifteen minutes and so far it’s just been comfortable silence. “Care to tell me why hunters were after you?” Jaebum finally breaks the silence and Mark scoffs into his glass before taking a sip. He’s glad he can’t get drunk and honestly he hates drinking but he doesn’t mind it every once in a while. “Care to tell me why you’re prying into my business?” Jaebum throws an eyebrow at him and wow, who knew one’s eyebrow could be so expressive? “You’re in my territory or have you not heard of me overtaking South Korea too?” Oh, he’s heard all about it. Jackson didn’t like it one bit but at least they’re not enemies….yet of course. Like the Wang’s, the Lim’s can be respectful and humble. You don’t mess with them, they don’t mess with you. That’s how it’s been for years now and this is the first time one of the Wang’s ran into one of the Lim’s. It just so happened to be Wang’s right hand man and Lim Jaebeom himself. “So? You can have me at gunpoint or ready to cut off my head. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna tell you anything, Bummie.” He can see how fast Jaebum’s hand clutched his glass and almost shattered it at the nickname. One thing Mark knew well about Jaebum is how he hates being called cute. Mark smirks in content at knowing he hit the mark on the head. “You really want to play this game with me?” Mark just chuckles, unable to hold it in. He doesn’t know what it is about Jaebum but teasing him just comes easily. Like he says, he’s not afraid of Jaebum. He’s not afraid of death at all. If this is his last night at least he lived it the way he wanted to and to the fullest. He sets his glass down, turning to fully face him. He places his good leg over Jaebum’s and gets right up in his face, “The real question is, are you going to be able to keep up?” Mark challenges right back with fierceness in his eyes. There’s a dangerous glint that sparks in Jaebum’s with that sexy smirk that follows.

Mark can’t tell you how it happens it just does. One second they’re staring at the other, the next Mark has his back on one of the couches in a spare room upstairs near Jin’s office. His head is thrown back and he moans loudly as Jaebum enters him roughly. Right into his little cunt. Mark claws down Jaebum’s back, tearing through clothing but at least Jaebum was smart enough to take off his jacket before this. Both still were clothed for the most part, Mark’s pants were still hanging off his other leg as Jaebum lifted his bare one as he thrusted in at a fast and brutal pace. Mark edged him on by wrapping his other behind to push Jaebum forward. Jaebum cages Mark in, bending him almost in half as he fucks in and out of him. “Shit. You’re so wet and gripping me so tightly. You like that huh? Like being manhandled? Do you like that baby boy?” Mark shivers, claws sliding down Jaebum’s biceps that are bulging as he moves back and forth. God, Jaebum is so fucking hot and sexy. He loves how Jaebum doesn’t go easy on him. Just fucks into him to seek out his own pleasure. It has him even wetter cause he knows how Jaebum is reacting to it. “Fuck, taking me so well. All the way to the hilt. Not many can even handle my size much less my strength.” Mark moans even louder as Jaebum nails into his sweet spot. He pulses around Jaebum’s cock, the sheer size having made Mark so wet and his cunt opening to get him inside. He was long too and reaching so deep that Mark knows if he was in heat and his womb dropped just a mere inch lower, Jaebum would be fucking into it right now. The thought has him moaning more and dripping down his thighs and onto the couch. It was so wrong yet felt so good. So right. “More,” Mark says, grabbing Jaebum’s front and pulling him till they’re face to face, breaths mingling. “Give it all to me,” Mark demands, his eyes flashing blue. Jaebum growls, crashing his lips against Marks. It’s rough with teeth and blood involved yet perfect. Mark moans in between kisses as he cums hard, his cock leaking against both of them as his cunt squeezes Jaebum hard. “Oh, fuck….” Jaebum growls out as he thrusts a few more times and cums deep in Mark. Mark mewls, body arching as Jaebum grips his claws in Mark’s hips hard and fills him up with so much. Mark collapses back against the couch. Jaebum pulls out, cum dripping from Mark’s cunt as Jaebum is quick to adjust himself. Mark isn’t expecting anything for this isn’t anything. Just some fun game. A fuck and go. And that’s exactly what happens. Jaebum walks to the door, only glancing back with a look over his shoulder, “Let’s continue our game when you’re nearby, Tuan.” And with that, he’s gone. 

Mark goes back to China and doesn’t mention once to Jackson about Jaebum. He tells him about everything else but leaves Jaebum out. Why? Because what’s the point? Tell him, oh yeah we fucked? Mark’s sex life wasn’t anyone business. He doesn’t do one night stands but there was just something about Jaebum that he couldn’t resist. He’s pretty sure Jaebum didn’t even bat an eyelash and has fucked plenty. Mark was just another hole. Mark finds it did bother him but for another reason. He only did it to himself. He might’ve ended up going to Jackson’s room that night to help him forget. He always does when his past becomes too much. Maybe that’s why people keep believing he’s Jackson’s omega. And he knows the way Jackson looks at him. How he feels about him but he can’t return that feeling. He doesn’t have those feelings and Jackson never pushes. He understands though he continues to shower him in love, he knows not to expect anything in return. But telling him he slept with Jaebum? That could cause problems cause Mark has only ever slept with Jackson since meeting him so why Jaebum? Mark doesn’t even know for sure. 

This game was becoming too dangerous though. Mark doesn’t look out for Jaebum but they just happen to keep running into the other. Mark likes to think fate is fucking with him. Trying to confuse him and turn his world upside down. She’s doing a great job.  
“Ah….fuck….Jae!” Mark moans as he slams back down onto Jaebum’s cock. Jaebum’s grip on his thighs, bruising as well as helping him move up and down as another growl slips past Jaebum’s throat. “That’s it, baby. So good. Just like that.” Mark squeezes Jaebum’s cock at hearing those words, his cunt getting wetter and his cock leaking more precum. Mark racks his claws down Jaebum’s chest, having the luxury this time of getting Jaebum shirtless and it was damn torture. Seeing his greek god body. Feeling the solid muscle and heat along with that black dragon tattoo that starts from his right shoulder and goes all the way down as the tail curls around his wrist. Feeling those rings pressing against his skin and having to bite at Jaebum’s lip piercing. It’s all too much yet not enough and Mark finds himself wanting more. Needing more so he rides Jaebum with everything he’s got. Leaning up to have Jaebum about leave him before dropping back down and taking him all the way to the hilt. Wanting to drive Jaebum just as crazy as Jaebum’s been driving him. To let him know he’s not losing this game between them and that they’re gonna both suffer. It’s not long before Mark is flipped onto his back. Dripping more slick at being manhandled as Jaebum pounds away. “Sh-shi-shit!” Mark almost screams as his sweet spot is hit head on. Jaebum cages him in once more, his breath hot against Mark’s ear, “Cum for me baby.” And Mark does. His back arches in a silent scream as his body shakes and he cums hard. He mewls at feeling Jaebum cumming hard inside him, even thrusting some more to shove his seed deeper in him. Mark ignores the thought of wanting Jaebum to go even deeper and crave himself so deep he can’t ever come out.

They’re been doing this for months. Not even planned. They haven’t even exchanged numbers or details. If it happens, it happens but even Mark knows it’s happening too often. He starting to look forward to the days of accidentally running into Jaebum. Wondering if today will be the day. Finding himself already wet and ready the moment he picks up on Jaebum’s fiery cinnamon scent. There has to be something wrong with Mark. He’s not like this. Ever. And every male omega knows their cunt isn’t just going to open up unless they’re aroused and wanting (or heat) and for some damn reason, just the thought of Jaebum has his cunt so open and ready. He’ll be dripping in seconds. God, one night he was so frustrated cause it had been weeks and he hadn’t run into Jaebum. He felt like some whore but he needed it. Needed it like a bitch in heat that he jumped Jackson in the middle of his phone call meeting. Didn’t even ask, just took and even Jackson was taken by surprise though a good one as he thoroughly enjoyed a needy and wrecked Mark, not knowing he was thinking of Jaebum the entire time and almost shouting out his name as he came.

Somehow along the line, things had changed between them. They didn’t speak much but their bodies did. They were always more actions than words to begin with. Mark was usually quiet though he had his outbursts. He liked to be in the background and observe. To listen before speaking or making a move. Jaebum liked silence. Moved through the shadows with quiet and precision. He talked more than Mark but not as much as others do. These two just clicked together in the silence. Somewhere they had begun to trust the other without ever saying it. They kept the other a secret but for good reason. They didn’t just look out for the other for a good fuck but to also help the other out. Like an unspoken vow between them, it wasn’t just a simple fuck anymore no matter how much Mark tried to deny it. He couldn’t anymore.  
He wasn’t even on a mission. He was in China at one of Jackson’s businesses. It was one of the most famous Casinos in all of China. Mark sometimes goes around and makes his rounds or just to catch up with the clan. They are his family after all even if they’re not related by blood. He’s talking with the owner, Sungwoo when there’s a little bit of commotion toward the entrance. Mark overhears on Sungwoo’s headset that there’s someone here. Lim Jaebeom. Mark perks up at that. Never had Mark run into Jaebum outside of a mission and on China soil. It’s usually on Korean soil where the two surprisingly end up together in some bed. It’s also not as bad for Mark to travel onto another enemy territory as it would be for a leader, especially unannounced and Mark knows Jackson wouldn’t keep that a secret from him. “I got this,” he tells Sungwoo, who gives him a worried look but Mark pays it no mind and pats Sungwoo’s arm before walking toward the entrance. Sure enough, there in all his glory is Lim Jaebeom in a white suit. His pitch black hair standing out along with his silver earrings. He doesn’t have his lip piercing in this time but he doesn’t need it to be badass. “I got this, boys,” Mark says as the guards at the front immediately stop at seeing Mark approach. Mark was in a suit attire as well. It wasn’t his favorite attire but he did have to keep up appearances every now and again, especially when he’s out with Jackson. No one questions Mark and they step aside before going back to their duties. They all know Mark can handle himself but if need be, they’d be close by. “Care to explain what you’re doing here?” Jaebum lets a little smirk slip as he steps closer to Mark. Mark doesn’t budge nor does he flinch. He’s never once been afraid of Jaebum and won’t ever be afraid of this mysterious and dangerous man. “And why are you butting into my business?” Mark can’t help his own smirk from forming as this conversation brings back memories of their first encounter. “Because for once, you’re in my territory, Bummie.” Mark throws in the nickname with a pop on the B. Instead of Jaebum irking at the nickname, he chuckles and gives a genuine smile that makes Mark’s heart skip a beat. “I actually came looking for you. I have intel on those hunters.” Mark raises an eyebrow curiously, “And you came personally for that? Even hunted me down?” Jaebum didn’t falter, “Not like I had a number to call and I thought it would be better if I approached then had one of my men and Jackson get word.” Mark has to admit, he’s right. If it was another man, Mark most likely would attack first and then ask questions later. Still, having Jaebum take the time and actually come for him….shit, it was doing things to him. Mark finds himself blushing, ducking his head down from Jaebum’s intense gaze as he bites his bottom lip and goes shy in front of Jaebum for once in his life. He has no idea the effect he just did on Jaebum but then again Mark’s phone goes off and he sees it’s Jackson calling. Not like Jackson wouldn’t have been told. Lim Jaebeom was on his soil without knowledge and at one of his businesses. He sighs, answering the call as he starts walking out the casino. Jaebum follows silently, “Jackson-” He’s cut off by Jackson himself, “Yien! You better be telling me the truth here! I’ve gotten word about Lim Jaebeom being not only on my soil but at the casino you’re at right now?” Mark meets Jaebum’s gaze, gesturing to get into the black sports car as he unlocks it. Jaebum doesn’t question and gets into the passenger seat as Mark slides in and starts the car. “I took care of it,” Mark says without missing a beat. “Took care of it? How? There’s no way Jaebum would just go without a fight. He went there for a reason-” Mark puts the phone on bluetooth. There’s no point in trying to keep it in between his ear for Jaebum can no doubt hear with his super hearing. He may not know what Jaebum is but he has a feeling he can hear loud and clear. “Do you not trust me?” Mark interrupts. He knows Jackson will keep going sometimes. He can’t help it. When his emotions come out, they come out tenfold, especially when it involved Mark. Mark smoothly heads into traffic. “Of course I trust you. It’s him I don’t trust, Yien. If anything were to happen to you….” Jackson doesn’t even dare finish his thought. Mark feels bad for not telling Jackson the whole truth but he knows at the moment it wouldn’t go over well. In due time but for now he would keep it a secret. “Just trust me, Jiaer. I always follow my instincts and they haven’t led me wrong before.” There’s a sigh from the other end. “I know. I just wish you’d trust in me fully. You blocked your heart from me yet are still so loyal. You’ll give me your body and everything along with it but not your soul. What do I have to do to break through and have you fully be mine?” Jaebum’s hand grips the armrest and about breaks it. Mark is too focused on Jackson as they’re speaking in their native tongue. Jaebum understands every word and he doesn’t like it one bit. “I don’t know, Gaga.” It goes silent and then Jackson speaks a moment later, “I trust you with my life and everything in it, Yien.” and with that, the conversation ends and Mark turns another corner before stopping. They’re in a parking garage you need full clearance to get into and once again another one of Jackson’s businesses. But here, it’s dark and secluded with no cameras or anyone around cause Mark knows the Wang territory like the back of his hand. The second Mark parks the car and turns it off, Jaebum is on him. It takes Mark by surprise, gasping into the heated kiss as Jaebum tilted his head up to meet his lips. “Jae-” Mark is cut off by another. Something is different. Way different. Jaebum’s scent is stronger than normal. The air darker but Mark isn’t scared. He relaxes in Jaebum’s hold and doesn’t fight him as he pulls the lever on Mark’s seat and Mark is now lying beneath Jaebum. Mark shudders looking up into Jaebum’s eyes. They’re blood red with golden iris surrounding black orbs. Fangs are out and his claws lightly holding onto Mark to keep him in place. Oh. Mark clicks it together. Jaebum is losing control. He lost control over their conversation but why? “Bummie….” Mark lifts his hand, slowly touching Jaebum’s face. Jaebum makes a noise, leaning into Mark’s palm happily. It’s intimate. A form of complete trust and showing vulnerability. Mark can see black scales appearing on random spots of Jaebum’s exposed skin. It reminds him of a dragon. Of the black dragon on Jaebum’s arm but Mark gets a feeling there’s so much more. Like how others think Jackson is something he isn’t. They don’t know he’s actually a phoenix. That the phoenix on Mark’s right shoulder blade isn’t just a symbol of the Wang’s but in Jackson himself. Jaebum’s eyes lock onto Marks. “You didn’t give me away.” No. he didn’t. He should’ve. He’s Jackson’s right hand man and Jackson has every right to know when an enemy is on his land and to know what Mark’s been doing with them. Many would see this as betrayal but it’s not. Mark wouldn’t put Jackson in danger. If Jaebum ended up turning against Jackson, Mark wouldn’t hesitate to go up against Jaebum and Jaebum knows this. It means Mark trusts Jaebum as much as Jaebum trusts Mark as he came onto enemy territory looking for him. Mark went against every protocol instead of giving him up to Jackson. This pleases Jaebum, a sound coming forth as his chest swells in pride of this omega. Of Mark. But then the conversation comes forth into his mind and he growls, snapping his fangs down at Mark. Mark doesn’t flinch, staring at the beast above him. In this moment, Mark sees a wolf, one that is upset at a claim they staked and wolves are very possessive just like dragons are. “You let Wang fuck you.” Jaebum’s claws almost shred Mark’s pants as he gets them off in a haste. Mark allows it, feeling Jaebum ghost his fingers over his exposed skin. Over his little mound underneath his cock. His cock is growing hard as his cunt is opening in response to Jaebum. “Am I not enough?” Jaebum retracts his claws on his hand as he rubs along Mark’s clit. Mark’s body jolts, a moan stopped by him biting his bottom lip. His thighs are shaking as Jaebum suddenly thrusts two fingers in. Slick drips out and Mark can’t stop the low whine at Jaebum inside his tight heat. “Should I call him back so he can hear what I’m doing to you?” Mark gets wetter, cunt gripping tightly on Jaebum’s fingers. “Oh? You like that baby? Like the thought of me fucking your cunt with Wang hearing?” Mark almost can’t speak at how fast Jaebum’s fingers are moving. Jaebum knows his body too well at this point that he’s hitting every nerve on purpose to make Mark a mess. Mark grips Jaebum’s arm, moaning as he can feel his orgasm approaching. He’s going crazy. Surrounded by Jaebum’s heat. By his scent and aura. Having Jaebum so close always makes his mind blank and only think of Jaebum. But this is a game they’re playing right? And Mark can play this game. “Want him to hear you marking me. Fucking my cunt non stop while releasing your seed in me. So many times I’ve wanted to just walk into his room and have him smell you. To see your cum dripping out of me. When I can’t see you…..when I need you, I go to him and think of you. Since I met you, it’s always been to the thought of you-AH!” Mark screams as Jaebum had taken him by surprise and shoved his cock in one go. Mark’s body trembles and clings to Jaebum as he cums hard between them. “Shit. Baby, you can’t say those things. Makes me want to do things to you.” Jaebum isn’t waiting and starts thrusting. Mark’s body is in overdrive and super sensitive. He cries out as jaebum continues pounding into him. Jaebum licks and bites at Mark’s shoulder and neck. He growls, at the invisible collar that keeps getting in his way. “Oh, fu-Jae, your cock!” Jaebum’s losing more control. He’s partially shifting and Mark can feel it’s getting thicker and something else that is rubbing him in all the right places. His fingers slip on scales as more of Jaebum’s clothing is ripping from Mark’s claws and his body as it’s shifting. “Makes me wanna mark you up. Want everyone to know, to see.” He bites and nips. Tearing at Mark’s outfit and leaving love bites in his wake. Mark has already cum twice now, his body thrumming with so much pleasure. He feels himself coming apart and being brought back with each nerve lit up in flames. He feels alive and he’s scared so he clings to Jaebum. He hasn’t felt this alive in years but Jaebum holds him steady. Even as he’s losing control and baring himself to Mark, he’s there to protect him and lead him. “Jae….Jae….I’m…..” he doesn’t want to stay it. He feels weird. Feels things he hasn’t felt before or in a long time. Jaebum silences his worries with a kiss. It becomes heated and Mark doesn’t hold back anymore. He lets go. “Look at me, baby.” Mark opens his eyes, meeting Jaebum’s and seeing his reflection. Seeing his now blue eyes with his fangs peeking out and how wrecked and vulnerable he looks. “Alpha….need….”Jaebum wraps an arm around Mark’s waist before lifting and Mark screams. Jaebum is slamming into Mark’s sweet spot in this new position. “Mark….baby…..I’m gonna knot…..Let me knot…..God, let me knot you….” Mark is a moaning mess, using Jaebum to push back down, feeling Jaebum’s knot trying to lock inside him. “Do it….Jae….knot me. Wanna smell like you….wanna feel you for weeks-” Mark is rendered speechless as Jaebum thrusts a few more times and shoves his knot into Mark’s tight pussy. They both cum hard, Mark blacking out from pure pleasure.

When Mark comes to, he’s laying in his backseat, cleaned up and dressed. Mark ignores the small ache in his chest that Jaebum left again, instead slowly sitting up to find Jaebum’s white jacket from his suit had covered him. It makes a small smile form on his face as he curls forward and burying his face into it. It smells so strongly of him. In fact the whole car does and no doubt Mark does as well. What is he doing? This is some game and yet….Mark is losing and is still playing. What could he hope to come out of this? There’s no point in wasting his time in thinking of this so he moves to the front seat, finding something falling out of Jaebum’s jacket pocket. Picking up the slip of paper, Mark finds a phone number. And then an address with hunter written next to it. Oh. That’s right. Jaebum had claimed to have information on those hunters. Mark feels his heart move at that. Lightly throwing Jaebum’s jacket into the passenger seat, Mark sends a quick text before he revs up his car.

‘Thanks, Jaebummie’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know this story has similar original characters but this story and my series are not in the same 'world'. This was made before I even put together my series anyway.

“Yien, you’ve been gone for weeks! Come home!” It’s Jackson talking into his ear. Mark smiles softly at hearing his voice. No matter what or where Mark goes, Jackson never questions. He let’s Mark do his thing cause he knows Mark and he knows that if Jackson ever needed him Mark would be there in an instant and vice versa with Jackson. Jackson bared more in words where Mark bared more in actions. They were like yin and yang. “I’m almost done. Had something come up that I’ve been looking into.” There’s a sigh from the other end. “You found something on those hunters didn’t you?” Mark looks out at the sunset as he swings his legs back and forth from on top of a roof. He’s not even in China. He’s been in Korea all this time. “I got a hint from a little birdy. It’s not something I could pass up, especially since they had sent someone to try and infiltrate us.” Jackson makes a clicking noise with his tongue, “You know I don’t care about that. It’s obvious they were after you, Yien and that’s why I didn’t want you to keep snooping around those hunters.” Mark knew this too. Those hunters had ambushed him and knew what could wound him. It should’ve been impossible cause only Jackson knows who Mark really is. Not Jackson’s family. Not his friends or allies. Only Jackson and one other person but he…..Mark watches the sunset go down but he doesn’t see the beautiful colors. He sees his past. Sees the darkness trying to wrap around him once more- “YIEN!” Mark snaps out of it, jerking only slightly and curses mentally that he let himself fall back into it. “I’m here, Gaga.” A loud whine resonates, “See! This is another reason why! Just come home! I miss you! Let me love you dammit!” Mark chuckles at that. He can totally see Jackson acting like a baby on the other line and throwing those puppy eyes as he pleads for Mark to come back. “Alright, alright, I’ll be back sometime tomorrow. Gonna hit one last stop before I find a ride back home.” A sigh of relief fills his ears, “Thank god. I thought I was going to have to go over there myself and you know I will!” Mark shakes his head fondly, “That I do. Take care, Jiaer.” Mark goes to end the call as he hears Jackson’s reply, “I love you too, Yien.” The line beeps and Mark pockets his phone. He’s been a mess lately and he needs to refocus. Since heading to the address Jaebum gave him, he did find some things. It was once the place those hunters had used as one of their hideouts but it was trashed. Someone beat him to it. Was it Jaebum? Why would he give him the address then? To show he took care of them for him? Mark didn’t need that. He could handle himself just fine. He could text Jaebum about it but he felt it was useless. It was most likely someone else but who and why? Whoever did it, did it fast as there was blood from several and one of them didn’t make it. In the haste, the hunters had tried to gather up as much information or destroy as much as they could. Mark had seen it though. His name was on several papers and there was a picture of him but that was about it. So he was their target. He’s many people’s target so it’s nothing new but he felt this was personal. Sighing, Mark ran a hand through his hair. He’s managed to stay out of the hunters range but even he knows it couldn’t last forever. Right, Vector?

Mark really should just hop on the next flight but yet here he is walking the streets of Seoul like he belongs here. It’s dumb being this long on enemy territory and yet not once running into real trouble. He should count himself lucky but he knows it’s not luck on his side this time. It’s the fact that he still smells of Jaebum. Not as strongly as the first week and by now it’s real subtle. By the time he gets back to China, he’ll no doubt smell more like himself and the people around him. That is, if he doesn’t run into Jaebum first. So yes, maybe Mark is hoping to see the mysterious male before heading back. He might’ve been slightly, just slightly looking forward to it the entire time he’s been in Korea. Yet once, he hasn’t shown up and Mark hasn’t texted to find out why. They’re playing a game and he’s not giving in. He won’t beg to see Jaebum. He’s just not hiding from him either.

A small smile formed on his lips as he sees the familiar bar from that night many months ago. It’s been about a year since he’s last seen Jin. He wonders how he’s doing. Jin had been nice to him that night when things could’ve went sour fast and even after Jaebum had went to attend his meeting with Namjoon, Jin had come in to chat. Mark had thought that if Jin hadn’t allied with Jaebum, he would’ve been a good ally for the Wang’s and maybe even a good friend. Might as well stop by since his instincts led him here. The bar wasn’t exactly open yet. It didn’t really start until way into the night but Jin said they always let the doors open at sunset because the supernatural never wait for the right time to start trouble. Jin was full of jokes but he held that air about him that told you not to piss him off or you’ll regret it.

Hearing the little bell, it drew attention to the bartender. “It’s you.” Mark throws a small wave as he makes his way over. He’s been in much better condition since that night so he strides over just fine. “Mark!” Mark perks up at hearing his name, turning his head to see a body rush down the last steps from beside the bar and run toward him. Mark is surprised but then he’s smiling as he welcomes the boy into his arms. “Jungkook, is that you?” Jungkook nods, giggling as Mark ruffles his hair and the boy looks up with his bunny teeth. “It’s been too long! I’m sad that I missed you the other time. Momma told me you had stopped by!” Mark raises an eyebrow when he hears light laughter that makes him look up and see Jin standing there propped up against the bar. It clicks and now Mark totally understands why Jin helped him out that night. “He’s your son.” Jin nods before coming forth. The eight year old meets his Mother halfway and clings to his side. “We’ve kept it a secret for many reasons.” Mark recalls back to the first meeting Jungkook. Mark had been in Seoul back during a mission. He was in that said mission trailing a guy he needed to kill when he spotted Jungkook being bullied by a group of older kids. Mark knew he should hurry along before he lost sight of his target but he just couldn’t turn a blind eye. He may have lost that target until months later but it was well worth it as he saved Jungkook from the bullies. He had found out from Jungkook, only six then, that he had snuck out during lunch break while his nanny wasn’t looking so he could buy his Father a present for father’s day. Those bullies had tried to take that money and proceed to bully the little omega boy but Mark not only beat them up, he took all of their money so now instead of five dollars, Jungkook had fifty and Mark, well, he took Jungkook around until they found the perfect gift and helped him get home. Jungkook had wanted Mark to come inside to meet his parents that would be home but Mark had things to do and instead, ruffled the boy’s head and told him not to do that again or he’ll make his parents worry and Jungkook pinky promised him with that bunny teeth smile of his.

“Jungkook wouldn’t stop talking about you since that day. And you could imagine my surprise when I hear Mark Tuan not only saved my son from bullies but even took him present shopping. And we both know those gifts weren't five dollars.” They weren't. They were expensive gifts, well over fifty dollars but Jungkook wasn’t good at math back then and he really wanted to shower his parents in love so who was Mark to deny? He might’ve swiped his card while Jungkook wasn’t looking but he won’t deny nor admit to it. Mark’s smirk tells Jin everything though. “So consider us even….as well as friends,” Jin smiles as he holds his hand out. Mark is pleasantly surprised but shakes Jin’s hand. “Mark! Mark! Let me show you what I can do!” Jungkook pulls onto Mark’s arm and Mark lets him. The bartender smiles brightly at Jungkook. “Jimin, watch over Jungkook for a second will you? I need to finish business up stairs.” Jimin, the bartender nods with a fake salute that made Jungkook giggle. Oh, Jin has someone here? He’s curious but he’s not going to prod unless it’s Jaebum. Jin doesn’t say anything more though so he assumes its not. He lets himself be wrapped up in Jungkook for a while. It is good to see the boy in such good spirits. He even tells him he’s been learning self defense and will grow up strong just like his Mother and him. It brings a smile to Mark’s face along with a sad one. He tries not to let those thoughts come forth though and just focus on the moment at hand.

When Jin comes down again, he finds himself seeing yet another familiar face. It’s not a surprise since it seemed Jaebum frequents this place for not only business but to just see an old friend. So of course it’s not a shocker that Jaebum’s right hand man would be here. There’s a glint of a smirk in his eyes as they lock with Mark’s. “I almost thought Jaebum had shown up after all,” he teases. Mark doesn’t react to it, “Jinyoung.” Jinyoung comes over to sit at the bar stool as Jin excuses Jungkook and takes him back upstairs. Jimin comes round with two drinks, telling them it’s on the house and throws in a wink before moving on to his duties. “I can’t believe we haven’t seen one another in so long and that’s how you greet me,” Mark scoffs playfully into his glass. Jinyoung chuckles beside him as he takes a sip, “Hey, it’s not like I expected to see you covered in my best friend’s scent either.” Mark throws a look at him, “Really? I can’t be the only one he’s slept with.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “You’re lucky I like you or I would’ve slaughtered you for thinking I would ever touch that and two, no. Jaebum hates skinship.” Mark almost drops his glass as he stares at Jinyoung wide eyed. “Excuse me?” There’s no way that Jinyoung is implying what he think he is. Jinyoung is finding this way too amusing, “Did I stutter? He hates skinship from strangers, much less touchy feely with his pack and clan. He rarely gives us any hugs so you think he’s going to fuck random strangers?” Mark’s mind is blown for he never once thought twice about this. He just assumed Jaebum fucked around. He just had that play boy aura about him and come on, he’s surely had many, many people of both genders try and get with him. Hell, even Jackson has slept around with many….but then again, Jackson is a very touchy feely person. He thrives off skinship. But then that means Jaebum slept with him for a reason. And he’s even- “Wow, I never thought I’d see you beet red and so shy. It’s actually really cute.” Mark flushes more as he glares fiercely at Jinyoung. Jinyoung laughs before taking another swig and then getting serious, “Just think about it, Mark. Jaebum didn’t just sleep with you, he came in you and from what I can tell, it looks like he knotted you if you still reek of him weeks later.” Mark frowns down at his glass, refusing to meet Jinyoung’s eye now. Jinyoung stands up, slowly adjusting his suited attire, “But what confuses me is I thought you were Jackson’s omega-” Mark growls, turning his gaze to Jinyoung’s retreating back, “Why does everyone keep saying that?” Jinyoung looks over his shoulder with a smirk, “Just like the reason you haven’t left Korea yet.” Jinyoung starts walking toward the door, leaving behind a shocked Mark. “Oh, by the way, you guys really need to stop with this ‘game’ between you. He’s been wanting to see you the moment you stepped over onto his territory but he’s stubborn and waiting for you to text him. So please, for the love of god, text that bastard before he drives me up the wall.” And with that, Jinyoung leaves and Mark is smirking shyly down at his glass.

So Jaebum’s been watching over him from afar. Been wanting to see him just like he’s been craving for him. But they’re both stubborn. Both holding back even though they’re both aching with need. Mark’s full of more questions without answers. Why did Jaebum sleep with him to start with? He let him touch him. Many times and in multiple ways. Why was he so special to get close to him? God, why is Jaebum so fucking mysterious?! Mark’s head hurt but his heart ached and his body thrummed with need. Were they even still playing this game? Were they even playing it from the start? Mark doesn’t do one night stands either. He doesn’t like others touching him so casually, especially strangers. But yet, he wanted Jaebum as much as Jaebum wanted him. Why? Mark looks down at his phone. All he had to do was text and Jaebum would come but should he? This was getting way too dangerous and Mark knows they were reaching a point where they wouldn’t be able to go back. But then again, Mark thinks they already reached that point long ago. With a click of his tongue, he slides his phone back into his pocket. This was stupid. He wouldn’t be like that. Not anymore. He died long ago…..right along with him.

Walking through the airport was uneventful as it should be. Mark was in disguise with a snapback on and a face mask covering his face. A giant hoodie over tight skinny jeans and some converses. His flight back to China would be arriving soon. This is how it should be. He should leave this all behind. Sitting in one of those highly uncomfortable chairs as he waited, Mark couldn’t help but feel his instincts screaming at him to head back. To send a text or call. To find Jaebum and remain close to him. His instincts have never been wrong before but Mark ignores it this time. He needs to. It’s not good for either of them. Something catches Mark’s attention from the corner of his eye. He curses as he remains impassive. He was trailed. His mind had been caught up in Jaebum that he let himself walk into this trap. He almost wants to laugh. Getting onto that plane would guarantee his death. But trying to leave this airport would be a feat in itself as well. He subtly takes out his phone, acting like he’s scrolling through social media and what not as he sends a secret coded message to Jackson. His thoughts go to maybe texting Jaebum something but he doesn’t want to involve the man. Instead, he pockets his phone back, having already pinpointed at least four of the men. They’re spread out just right so Mark knows these are not amateurs. Mark has a feeling they don’t care if this isn’t done peacefully or not. So if they’ll go to any lengths, Mark feels like they know his little secret. No denying the inevitable now. Mark feels someone sit in the seat behind him and he lets out a silent gasp. Fiery cinnamon scent engulfs him instantly but Mark remains facing forward. “I can’t believe you thought I’d let you get on that plane without seeing me first.” His voice is deep as always and it just looks like he’s talking on the phone. Mark is glad his mask is on or it would give everything away, “And here I thought I’d get away safely thanks to Jinyoung.” There’s a light chuckle that Mark swears he can feel vibrate through his heart, “I may be stubborn but I’m also possessive. I always go after what I want.” Mark chances a sideways glance, making it seem like he’s tying his shoe and sees Jaebum is in street clothes. Snapback of his own with a face mask. Jaebum’s hand is down at his side, right in reach of Mark that he can’t help but brush against his fingers as he slides his hand back up from his shoe. The touch sends every fiber of his being in flames and full of life. He was a fool to think he could run away. He smiles underneath his face mask, eyes lit up as Jaebum says, “It’s just you and me baby, just focus on me.”

Three heartbeats and Mark feels the subtle touch and moves. It’s unspoken but Mark knows where to go. He acts like he’s heading toward the bathroom. He doesn’t have to look to know there’s others following him but he also knows there’s one that has his back. Suddenly, there’s a commotion, drawing people’s attention. Mark keeps going, feeling the others react. It’s only a few seconds but it’s all Mark needs to hide among the crowd of people. He can hear one curse and knows he lost them for now but there’s more than likely more amongst the crowd. Sure enough as he rounds the corner, he feels a gun against his side and a tight grip on his arm. It looks like nothing to the people around them other than some friendly gestures. Mark isn’t scared. If he was scared of this, he wouldn’t have made it very far as a right hand man. “Don’t you guys have better things to do?” Mark asks in sarcasm. He hears the nasty scoff, “Not until we take you down.” Ah, this verifies everything. So they did find out who that boy from years ago ended up being. “I’m afraid you’re just wasting your time.” Mark moves right as the hunter goes to fire the silencer. Mark rips off the top part, making the gunshot be heard as the bullet goes into the ground. People shout and scream. Chaos happens in a matter of seconds. The hunter swings but Mark dodges and twists, grabbing the man’s arm holding the gun. He snaps his arm before bringing his knee up and hitting him hard in his stomach. The male goes down to his knees before Mark moves as another bullet whizzes past. Mark uses the crowd, cursing as bullets rain down. People are being shot, falling to the ground as Mark slides behind a pillar. So much for hunters that follow the code. Mark slides his hoodie up, his thigh holster now in view as he slides off a gun of his own. He wastes no time in firing back, taking out the one near him so he could move to another cover. He was like a sitting duck with so many on the floor above. Glass shatters and falls around him. A lady screams and Mark notices a lady curled behind a food stand clutching onto a small girl. He needs to move but then sees the lady take the ray of bullets stopping as a signal to move. He tries to motion to her not to but she’s already getting up and ready to run. Mark moves, beating the bullet and shoving her back down as more bullets ring out. Mark hisses as he’s hit in his shoulder and side. The lady cries out as she sees what should’ve been her shot in the head and her daughter killed right along with her. “T-thank you,” she cries out. Mark doesn’t have time to reassure her for he needs to move or they’ll all be dead. He grits his teeth and rolls. He feels the familiar tug and knows the bullets are still embedded into him. They’re meant to latch inside and release the poison but these dumb idiots haven’t realized poison can’t kill him, though it can slow him down. He hears a yelp and Mark sees one of the snipers is tossed over the railing and straight to his death. Jaebum. He spots him moving fast that you almost can’t keep up with him unless you have super senses. Mark uses that chance to move, keeping the snipers attention on him as Jaebum takes them down one at a time. Mark makes it down to the long hallways. Security is now trying to take over as people are still scrambling everywhere. Mark senses one coming and straps his gun back on before grabbing his knife and right as the male approaches, he stabs him in the neck. Twisting in a fast motion before flicking the blood off and keeps moving. But then one just suddenly appears and Mark can tell instantly he might be in trouble. He barely dodges, missing the first hit but the guy anticipates that and grabs Mark’s injured shoulder. Mark winces, wasting precious seconds as he’s pulled forward and up before being slammed down into the ground. The breath is knocked out of his lungs and he’s being dragged forward again. Fangs snap at his face and Mark can see black veins spreading down the guy’s neck on the visible patches of skin through the guy’s attire. Shit. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Mark clenches his teeth as he feels claws dig into his thigh, slashing through his jeans and straight into his skin. His right side just seems to be the perfect place for wounds today. He moves his legs in and up, pushing the guy up and over him before rolling onto his side. His right side protests but Mark pushes forward. So much was at stake now. He barely gets up in time as the guy comes at him again. He’s not even a hunter. He’s just some bystander that got brought into this mix. It pisses him off as he takes the male head on. Of course they would release a feral alpha were in an airport of all things. Did they not care if he bit and turned anyone? To spread what’s running deep into his veins right now? No. They never did. Mark’s pushed back and hard into the walking escalator. Luckily for him, it’s the one that leads you back toward the entrance faster and no one else is using it. So he flips onto it and starts running, using the powered momentum for an added boost. Unfortunately, it also helps the feral alpha who is gaining speed on him and oh god, he’s shifting! Mark ducks to the ground as the shifted were jumps over him. His giant claws slide against the floor, causing sparks. Mark looks up to see the were growl in anger before turning to face him. He roars, Mark wincing from the loudness hurting his ears. He slips on his blood, his vision blurring for a moment. Shit. the poison was spreading faster cause there were two bullets instead of just one now. Didn’t help that he was losing blood that much faster as well with multiple wounds. Suddenly, a bullet whizzes past and hits the alpha in the shoulder. It cries out in pain and Mark sees someone running toward him before his attention is brought to someone touching his face. Jaebum. Jaebum quickly lifts him up and into his arms as the figure running toward them jumps up and over them as he barrels into the alpha. They both roll back over the escalator. Mark sees it’s Jinyoung and gets worried, “Wait! You can’t let him wound you, you’ll get infected!” Mark tries to get out of Jaebum’s arms but Jaebum holds him steady, “It’s ok, we know.” Mark stills, turning to look at Jaebum shocked. Jinyoung dodges the swipe and moves back to the other two. “Sorry it took a minute. Those hunters tried to use a feral vampire on the other side.” Mark can’t believe those hunters are going all out just to kill him. But why? It’s not like he went after the hunters in the first place. There has to be a giant picture he’s not seeing yet. “Let’s hurry this up and get Mark out of here,” Jaebum growls out and tightens his grip on Mark. “Yes Sir,” Jinyoung says. “You heard the Boss,” Jinyoung tilts his head to the side before two more figures appear from both sides and attack the beast. Mark hasn’t met these two before but they seem younger. One is tinier than all of them and the other is really fucking tall and lanky but they move smoothly and help Jinyoung take down the beast. Mark really wants to protest. He wants to ask Jaebum a lot of questions. Wants to yell at him for sending his fucking pack in here of all things just for him. And he also wants to warn him that if he doesn’t talk to Jackson soon, there might just be a war about to break out. Unfortunately, Mark doesn’t get to do anything as he feels his vision blurring and his ears ringing before darkness is soon taking over.

Mark jerks awake with a scream. “It’s ok, we got you.” But Mark continues to cry out in pain and struggle. He can’t go far as someone’s holding him. “Jaebum, hold him still! He about kicked my head right off!” Mark feels white searing pain on his side and tries to curl inward but he can’t budge and get away from it. “I’m right here,” the voice says into his ear. Mark finds himself stilling. He’s knows that deep voice anywhere along with the fiery cinnamon scent that is surrounding him now. Those arms hold him closer and Mark realizes he’s laying against Jaebum’s chest. “That’s it, baby, deep breaths.” Mark finds himself relaxing and leaning more into Jaebum’s embrace subconsciously. “He’s….purring,” Jinyoung says in shock from the driver’s seat. “How adorable!” the tall, lanky male says. The silver haired tiny one next to him smacks him in the chest, “Yugyeom, how is it adorable when he’s bleeding out and in pain?!” Yugyeom growls back at the male, “Shut it, Bam! You just said a moment ago how cool it was that Mark hyung was still fighting even while knocked out and almost got Youngjae!” Bam sticks his tongue out as Youngjae focuses on Mark, “At least he didn’t feel the shoulder one but unfortunately, the one in his side is much deeper. If I don’t get it out, it can affect his organs soon.” Mark is going in and out of consciousness but Jaebum is grounding him. He trusts Jaebum so he doesn’t fight when Jaebum tells him not to. “Oh, he’s relying on you,” Yugyeom points out the obvious. “As much as I love you, little bro, you’re messing with my concentration,” Youngjae states and Yugyeom gasps before miming that he won’t say a thing. It only lasts for five seconds before he’s bickering with Bam again. Youngjae manages to get a hold of the bullet, “Yes! Now I just need to pull it out!” The car swerves right as Youngjae tries to extract it and has to really steady himself for he almost pushed it further and seriously harmed Mark. Mark cries out in pain for the sudden swerve did cause pain sadly. “What’s going on?” Jaebum demands. Jinyoung curses, “I’m sorry but it looks like they haven’t given up just yet.” Bam looks out the rearview mirror to see two vehicles steadily approaching and one had fired at their vehicle. “Jeez! This hunters are crazy!” Yugyeom growls out in agreement, “Can we kill them? Please tell me we can kill them.” Youngjae is growing frustrated, “Jinyoung, if you don’t stop swerving-” Jaebum moves some of Mark’s stray hairs from his sweaty forehead. “You guys have full permission to go all out. I want this taken care of as fast as possible.” Yugyeom and Bam yip in joy as Jinyoung gives them full reign over the windows and focuses on driving. “Just don’t hit any innocent vehicles!” Jinyoung yells as Bam fires away freely. Jinyoung’s sigh isn’t heard over Yugyeom and Bam’s fun. Youngjae has his tongue peeking out his lips as he does a third attempt and this time with success. “Finally!” Mark’s breathing is a little harsh as he’s pale and sweaty but he’ll be ok. “Jin was right, he’s already healing despite the poison. He really is something else.” Jaebum watches as Mark’s wounds have already started healing. The one on his thigh though, that one was healing very slowly. Youngjae begins cleaning off the drying blood from his other two wounds as Jaebum rips more of Mark’s skinny jeans to get a better look at his thigh wound. He sees the deep claw marks that slashed deep into his skin. Luckily it wasn’t to the bone but it could’ve been. He notices the blood coming out is more black than red while Mark’s other wounds have been a really dark red. His body is expelling the poison and infection. It’s remarkable. Mark suddenly whines before his breath hitches and he grips Jaebum’s leg. Youngjae pulls back as he notices Mark starts pushing his uninjured leg back against the car door. Mark’s head is thrown back and he cries out. Jaebum is quick to hold him steady as Youngjae realizes what’s happening, “His right side is locking up.” Jaebum puts one hand against Mark’s injured thigh and can feel the muscles tightening and not letting go. “Fu...hurts…” Mark can barely get out. “His body is rejecting the infection,” Youngjae says astonished as the blood coming out of Mark’s thigh is now pitch black. “Jae!” Mark whines pitifully. Jaebum doesn’t hesitate as he taps into his power. Mark’s breath hitches again as he feels some relief. Jaebum holds him steady, Youngjae watching Jaebum take some of Mark’s pain. After a really long moment, the pain goes away and the car is coming to a stop. Everything is quiet except for Mark’s harsh breathing as he passed out once his body stopped locking. All the poison and infection was gone and now Mark’s body was slowly healing.


	3. Chapter 3

The first memory of Mark’s childhood is a gun pointing to his head and looking up into dark orbs. With just a simple pull of the trigger and Mark’s life would’ve ended at nine years old. It should’ve and yet…

Dead bodies lied all around him with blood splattered everywhere of the white room. Mark never did know why he never pulled the trigger, instead he clicked his tongue and put his gun away before simply saying, “Let’s go, kid.” Vector. He wasn’t a man of very many words but was straight to the point. He held an air of authority and was a great leader. He led a pack of his own that had been very surprised to see him coming back with Mark. Anytime Mark would ask why he didn’t kill him, Vector would change the subject but Mark had a feeling it had to do with his siblings. He didn’t talk much about his family but he did slip up every now and again and mention how his younger siblings were around the same age as Mark and one was Mark’s age. It was funny to see a twenty year old raising a nine year old. Just looking at Vector, he looks nothing like a father figure. Even had a resting grumpy face and was a killer for crying out loud. Vector corrects him every time with, hunter. He’s a hunter that takes down people that deserve it. Those that don’t follow the code and those of the supernatural that step out of line. Mark learned everything from Vector. How to defend, how to wield any weapon. He learned the way of the hunter and the way of an assassin. He was a natural at it and became a perfect weapon at a young age. He didn’t have a normal childhood but Mark was used to it. To seeing blood. To walk over dead bodies. He wasn’t scared, not of death. He welcomed it and thought it would’ve came to him soon. He knows he isn’t normal. Vector would never tell him what he is or why Vector and his pack had been there that day. He knows he wasn’t supposed to be alive though but yet Vector never once regretted his choice. Vector became his family, once a big brother, a mentor, his... His pack taking him in like he was meant to be there. It was nice. Nine years with them, with Vector...

Mark opens his eyes, feeling a hand running through his hair. Slowly blinking them into focus, he can see Vector smirking down at him as he tilts his head to the side, “Time to get up, squirt. Be heading out in ten.” Mark leans into the touch, trying to soak up all the warmth before Vector pulls back, chuckling. Mark whines, sitting up with a pout, “I’m not a kid anymore.” Vector shakes his head fondly, his dark hair shining from the sunlight coming through the half open blinds, “Well you’re sure acting like it.” Mark gets up at seeing Vector about to head out the door when he runs into his back. Vector turns and places a kiss on top of Mark’s forehead, “We’re actually heading out in five. Got distracted by a beautiful omega for five minutes, my bad.” And with that, he walks out, laughing as Mark throws something at him and isn’t even phased since he got to see a blushing Mark as he retreated down the hallway.

Mark gets ready in three and heads out the door, expecting to see the familiar hallway of the place they’re staying at when as soon as he opens the door, he’s thrown into another place. The alarms are going off and Mark can see a red light flashing on and off. The hallways go on forever and the lights are off. Mark’s heart starts to beat fast and fear grips him. The first time he ever felt such fear was because of this place. A failed mission. His mind is already racing with the need to find Vector. To warn him when he turns to find Vector there. “We need to go now!” Vector states as he grabs onto his hand and they’re running. Mark doesn’t have to ask for he knows and it isn’t until seconds later that he hears the loud screech before the clanking of claws shredding into the side of the wall and floor as it races after them. Mark can smell blood. Looks and sees that Vector is wounded. He can feel the tears forming for he knows how this will end. Things start to blur and fast forward. Mark tries to keep a hold of his grip on Vector’s hand but feels himself being snatched away. He’s suddenly in Cor’s arms and struggling. “No!” Mark shouts. He struggles but Cor holds firm. “Let me go! Cor! Please don’t do this!” Mark can’t get free but he can see Vector just a few feet from him. His wounds have become worse. Black veins appearing on his skin that isn’t covered by his attire. “Get him out of here, Cor. That’s a direct order.” Mark is in tears now, struggling hard. Cor gives a nod and Mark’s breath hitches when he hears his name, “Mark.” Mark stills, trying to hold it together as he looks right at Vector. Vector’s genuinely smiling even with all the blood and wounds. Even as he’s losing himself. Mark can feel his heart both coming together and falling apart as Vector mouths those words he’s known all along. It’s like the whole world stops but then he feels another pull. Everything is disappearing and he’s being pulled fast as a strong presence surrounds him and a deep voice calling out his name, “Mark.” His mind is going haywire and his emotions going rapidly. He can’t breathe and clings to the strong presence before him. He wants out. He needs out before he drowns...

Mark gasps in breath as his eyes fly open and his body arches in both pain and sudden pleasure. He’s not in the past but the present once more. His eyes land on Jaebum, who's currently looking up at him from his wounded thigh. His dangerous eyes held his gaze. “Was beginning to worry there for a moment.” Mark notices he’s in a bedroom and on a king sized bed. The whole room smells strongly of Jaebum and Mark’s not in his clothing. Just some briefs and an over sized shirt that was two sizes too big and came down to his thighs. He can feel his two wounds were fully healed and had dried saliva on them when he moved slightly. Mark doesn’t have to guess what Jaebum’s been doing, especially when Jaebum decides to tilt his head back down and use his tongue to move slowly up his wound. Mark’s breath hitches as pain and pleasure mix together once more, making his body jerk. “Bummie,” Mark says breathlessly as he watches Jaebum with half lidded eyes. His cock gives a twitch and he knows if this keeps up he’ll be dripping in seconds. His mind and emotions are still a mess. He doesn’t want to close his eyes cause he knows he’ll see him if he does. His hands are shaking so he grips the bed sheets to try and control himself. Jaebum licks another fat stripe up his thigh and Mark sees his wound is closing up into nothing and at a fast rate of speed. The three long claw marks are gone like it never happened; something that would’ve naturally happened on their own just with more time but Jaebum sped up the process. Mark’s hit with more memories he doesn’t want to go back to. “Jaebum,” Mark warns as he starts to move away but is suddenly completely on his back again with Jaebum caging him in. His eyes are flashing back and forth between his regular and blood red with yellow mixed in. He’s losing control again. “No. You don’t get to shut me out. Do you not realize what went down today? There was a whole hoard of hunters after you Mark. If we didn’t take care of the other ones, you would’ve had a whole lot more to deal with than just a feral alpha. Kept me five minutes from you and you got wounded three times.” Mark narrows his eyes at Jaebum. He wasn’t some damsel in distress and he wasn’t about to be told so. “I didn’t ask for you to butt in and help me, Jaebum. And for starters-” Jaebum snaps his fangs and growls loudly, cutting Mark off before he snarls, “You saved that lady and her little girl, I know!” Mark is silent as he didn’t know Jaebum had been paying him that close of attention. “Just like I know you saved Jungkook years ago and missed out on your target and just like I know about all the other times you’ve helped others. I’ve been watching you for a very long time now and I know that you have one of the biggest hearts and a fierce personality. You always put others before you without caring what happens to you in the end.” Mark is taken aback by Jaebum’s outburst. He had no idea that Jaebum’s been watching him, observing him for years. It jerks him back into the moment, into reality and his mind is clicking things into place as Jinyoung’s words back at the bar come forth. “You drive me crazy! Since the first day I stumbled upon you, you’re all I can think about. I can’t stay away. I always find myself instinctively going after you but I thought I could never get close and I’ve never wanted to get close to someone before.” Mark instantly thinks to everyone telling him that he’s Jackson’s omega and it all makes sense now. Jaebum’s face contorts in pain, “I kept thinking of ways I could approach, to take you away but then you came to Jin’s bar like it’s fate. You don’t know how hard it was to not tear down that door when I smelt your blood and knew you had been injured. I wanted to take you away right then and there but then you offered yourself to me and at that point I didn’t care if you were Jackson’s or not. If I could carve a piece of me into you, to keep you coming back to me….” Mark was so blind. There was never a game to start with. And if Mark really thought on it, he would see why he was attracted to Jaebum at first and yes, he knew but he swallowed it down for right now, the male in front of him was nothing like the other. He was completely different and everything he never knew he needed. Jaebum brought out everything he had locked away deep inside of him. Mark lifted his fingers to Jaebum’s face. A pitiful noise escapes Jaebum as he leans into the touch. “It wasn’t accident that we kept meeting,” Mark says. It’s not a question but a statement. Jaebum opens his eyes slowly, the intense heated gaze making Mark’s heart skip a beat. This wasn’t an alpha filled with lust. This wasn’t an alpha that just trusted him. It was all said clearly in those wild eyes what he holds for Mark and Mark’s noticing it for the first time. It knocks the breath out of him but he can’t look away. It’s the same look Jackson has but with Jaebum it means so much more. It does things to Mark that he feels his heart ready to shut it out but his instincts want him to wrap himself in it. To get closer to Jaebum and it scares him yet makes him feel alive at the same time. Because he knows he’s already heading there. Something Jackson’s been trying for years to break through and Jaebum has broke through without even trying. 

Lips pull and push against him, bringing him back. He kisses back, finding himself submitting to Jaebum easily. He doesn’t want to fight it, not tonight. “Just focus on me. I got you, baby.” Jaebum captures his lips once more and Mark can feel every emotion in it. Can feel the unspoken words against his lips. 

Don't hesitate no more  
Look me in my eyes  
Just let me love you  
Let me love you

Now focus on me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Only you and me  
Right in this moment  
Only you and me  
Now focus on me  
Only you and me  
Now focus on me  
Focus on me  
Focus tonight, all night

Mark can’t breathe but he doesn’t want to. With each kiss, Jaebum steals his breath away just to replace it with him. Jaebum kisses down Mark’s face to his jawline. Down to his neck and over his invisible collar. Mark clutches the front of Jaebum’s shirt. A moan comes out as Jaebum leaves another love bite as he makes sure to reach every inch of skin there is. “Jae….” Mark feels weird and he knows he’s coming undone. Just some simple touches and he’s losing it. His cunt is open and soaking through the briefs with his cock adding to it. He can feel Jaebum’s hard and throbbing against his thigh and it makes another moan come forth. “So beautiful,” Jaebum says as he rips into the shirt Mark’s wearing. Mark shivers as more of his skin is exposed and Jaebum wastes no time in attacking it. “So strong.” More of the shirt is being ripped as Jaebum slowly makes his way down. “So fierce. So loving.” The last rip is heard and Mark is only left in his briefs. His nipples have been teased and bit and his body has been littered in marks everywhere. Mark is shaking, body on fire and ready to burst with need. “Perfect. Such a perfect omega.” Mark whines, claws having come out and grabbing a hold of Jaebum. Jaebum leans up, taking the hint and throwing his top off somewhere. Mark rakes his eyes down Jaebum, feeling himself leaking more just by the pure sight of him and Jaebum smirks because he knows. He can smell it. Can feel it and rubs his clothed cock over Mark’s briefs. Mark moans louder, pulling Jaebum back down to attack his lips this time. Jaebum growls into the kiss. Mark’s a little rough now, his control slipping further that his fangs nip at Jaebum’s lip, making them bleed but it turns Jaebum on even more as he drags the blood from his tongue into Mark’s mouth and they share it. Mark’s needy moans tell him everything. “Jae….need you…..” Mark breaths out against his lips. His eyes are blue when he opens them to look into Jaebum’s. Jaebum stops for a second to just stare, his hand resting on the back of Mark’s neck. Mark grinds down against Jaebum, both letting out pleased noises at the contact. Mark can’t help but touch Jaebum, mapping out his body as he makes his way down. He cups Jaebum through his pants, Jaebum releasing a pleased growl before caging Mark back down on the bed. Their bodies are melded together, Jaebum’s cock against Mark’s and his cunt as the two keep eye contact. It’s just Jaebum and Mark. No one else. Just them against the world and Mark truly understands what Jaebum is asking. What Mark is welcoming so easily because he wants it just as much. He doesn’t have to think about it. He doesn’t even have to hesitate and he feels bad for Jackson but he feels it in every fiber of his being. Mark slides his hand down till it reaches his briefs and with one tug, he has them off and thrown to the side. His cock lightly hits against his stomach and leaks pre cum as Mark gets Jaebum out of his pants. Without breaking eye contact, he moves his fingers to his cunt, spreading himself open and rubbing himself against Jaebum’s cock. Jaebum hisses and Mark groans when Jaebum’s cock almost breaches his hole but slips past his soaked cunt. He can feel Jaebum throbbing to get inside but he waits. Just like he’s waited for so long and Mark can’t deny it anymore. “I may be Jackson’s right hand man but Jaebum….I’m your omega….” He can feel how his words affected Jaebum. In a matter of seconds, Jaebum wraps an arm around Mark’s waist and moves. Mark’s back arches and he almost screams as Jaebum thrusts right into his tight cunt. Mark goes to move his fingers but Jaebum grabs his hand and keeps it there, both their fingers brushing against Mark’s opening and Jaebum’s cock, “Want you to feel it. Feel me thrusting in and out of your pussy.” Mark moans, body shivering as Jaebum starts moving. He can not only feel Jaebum moving in and out but his fingers glide across Jaebum’s cock and his opening. It has him clenching down, leaking more slick. “Only I can do this, Mark.” He thrusts faster, Mark’s eyes closing but Jaebum nudges against his face, “Watch baby.” And Mark does. His eyes open and he watches as Jaebum slides in and out of him. Watches how his cunt tries to keep him in. How he clenches down to pull him back. His moans turn needy when he feels Jaebum getting thicker. His free hand slips on something smooth and he has to look up to see black scales are appearing again. When he looks back down, his sees there’s some on Jaebum’s cock. They’re definitely dragon scales but Mark has his head thrown back in bliss as those scales are rubbing deliciously against his walls. “Jae…s’good…so good…” Jaebum stops suddenly when Mark moves his fingers to grab a hold of Jaebum’s cock and touches the scales. Jaebum shudders, more of his dragon coming out. Mark can feel Jaebum’s knot starting to form and the thought of having it in him again makes him even wetter. “Oh fuck, you like it don’t you baby?” Mark is pulled to straddle Jaebum, chests flush together as Mark slams down onto Jaebum’s cock. “I love it-ah!” Jaebum grips Mark’s hips that they’re bruising as he thrusts up every time Mark slams down. It hits his spot head on. “So deep! Feel so full, Jae!” Mark’s body is shaking as he’s approaching climax. Jaebum suddenly stops, catching Mark by surprise until he finds himself up against the headboard with his legs wrapped around Jaebum. He can do nothing but cling onto Jaebum’s shoulders as Jaebum starts pounding into him and Mark sees stars. “Fu-can’t…Jae…AH…ruining…you’re ruining me…” He can feel Jaebum inside and out. He’s surrounding him and he feels way too much but still needs more. “Mark…” Jaebum moans as he kisses Mark hard. His knot is trying to catch and Mark moans into Jaebum’s mouth. “Gonna knot you, Mark. Gonna carve myself into you.” Mark claws down Jaebum’s back, “God…yes…Jae…please…please…need it…need your knot…JAE!” Jaebum slams in a few more times but it catches and Mark’s cunt locks around it. Mark and Jaebum cum at the same time, shouting each other’s names. Mark’s cunt pulses around Jaebum’s cock, milking Jaebum of every last drop and it’s a lot. Mark can’t help but moan as he continues to feel the hot seed go deeper in him and Jaebum shivering as he keeps Mark close. 

Several minutes go by and Mark finds he really likes this. How Jaebum is still here and he’s wrapped up in his arms. Jaebum’s knot had released five minutes ago but neither have moved. Neither care about the cum between their bodies from Mark’s cock and just try and wrap themselves tighter around the other. It’s not until Jaebum pulls back some so he can nuzzle against Mark’s face. It makes Mark smile as he nuzzles back intimately. He never would’ve thought he’d be like this. Memories try to resurface but Mark is quick to distract himself with Jaebum. When Jaebum pulls back some more, Mark moves his fingers between them and into the drying cum on his chest and stomach and moves it onto Jaebum. He starts rubbing it into Jaebum’s skin and it makes another growl come out of Jaebum at Mark putting more of his own scent onto him. It’s possessive and Jaebum really likes it if his cock getting hard again is anything to go by. Mark moans at feeling Jaebum getting hard fast and still inside of him. It makes him rock his hips and both groan before they’re both meeting halfway into a kiss and both are going at it again.

Mark wakes up once again in Jaebum’s bed but it’s to a loud voice. A very familiar loud voice. His eyes instantly go to the closed door. He sighs. He aches in all the right places and he slept pretty damn good after Jaebum had his way with him three more times after that but of course good things come to an end as reality is a bitch. (It’s Jackson Wang bitches!) Mark doesn’t bother trying to find clothes as he walks toward the door.

Meanwhile, Jackson Wang is standing on the other side in Jaebum’s office. It’s supposed to be a luxury to come in here cause none do unless it’s pack or family but Jackson was an exception for several reasons and Jaebum is starting to regret it. He’s so fucking loud and Jaebum already didn’t like Jackson and he certainly wasn’t helping to change his mind. “You’re telling me my Yien just willingly came home with you? I’m not an idiot! I know all about what went down at the airport cause it was all over the news. Something had been distracting him-” Jackson stops when he senses something. Jaebum is already turning his head and a small smile forms as he sees Mark walk out in all his glory. Jinyoung even gives a light smirk from the side as Jackson gawks. Mark is breathtaking and his beautiful skin has been marked with countless love bites all over and you don’t even have to mention that he reeks of Jaebum. “Gaga.” Mark walks over. He expects Jackson to be upset but he was surprised when Jackson suddenly slapped him. The loud slap resonates before silence follows. He can feel Jaebum against his side but Mark puts a hand to his chest, stopping him from reacting. Even Jinyoung had moved closer as he didn’t like it either, his eyes set ablaze and ready to attack. Mark deserved it though. He deserved much more from Jackson if Jackson saw fit. Mark doesn’t touch his face as he feels there’s a cut and blood is slowly dripping. His eyes take in Jackson’s and sees their full of anger but hurt takes over the majority. “I thought you promised me you wouldn’t do this again.” Oh. Memories of the day where Jackson and him met resurface. Jackson thinks he’s reverting back to his old way of coping. “I haven’t-” Jackson pushes Mark up against the desk, fangs baring against his neck as fingers force his cunt apart and one slips in. Mark’s breath hitches at the rough treatment and how Jaebum’s cum starts dripping out past Jackson’s fingers. “This is just like those times, Yien. What’s it about this one, huh?” Mark hisses when Jackson thrusts his finger harshly before Jaebum is shoving him off of him. Jaebum is absolutely livid and his resolve is cracking. “Is it the black hair?” Jackson asks, eyes still on Mark. Mark knows Jackson is hurt but he didn’t think he would go this far. Jaebum is growling in warning, stepping in front of Mark as Jinyoung moves to Mark’s side. Mark’s claws grip the desk, trying to keep himself in check for Jackson is aiming at his soul. “His mysteriousness or the danger?” Mark bites his bottom lip, refusing to react to Jackson but Jackson isn’t having this. He’s going in for the kill, “Or is it the fact that he’s just like-” Mark punches Jackson hard that he stumbles back, blood splattering onto the floor. Mark doesn’t let Jackson get in another breath as Mark grabs the front of his suit and pulls Jackson right back into his face. Mark’s eyes have shifted, fangs baring and claws digging into skin. “Shut the fuck up, Jiaer!” The two have never seen Mark this angry before. Jaebum is finding it extremely hot that it stuns him for a moment. Jackson just stares back at Mark with fury as Jinyoung gives a small sigh before moving over and placing a light long coat over Mark. It drapes the ground with the dark silky fabric and the bright blue butterflies on the back just add to Mark’s beauty. Mark’s fierce gaze has Jackson looking at him, searching. Mark’s hand is shaking against Jackson, his eyes showing raw pain that Jackson knows has been there since he ever met Mark. It makes his anger deflate before he’s pulling Mark into his arms. Mark’s breath hitches and he clings as Jackson wraps Mark up tight, burying his face into Mark’s hair by his ear, “I’m sorry. I just can’t stand to see you hurting yourself anymore, Yien.” Mark slowly breathes in Jackson’s scent before whispering into his ear. The two in the room can’t hear it but Jackson’s face turns into shock, ‘I feel like I can finally let go.’ Jackson pulls back and looks at Mark and his sad smile. Jackson’s expression shows hurt but love is more present. Jackson eventually sighs as he runs a hand through his hair before his fingers fall to Mark’s cheek where the cut is. Mark leans into Jackson’s hand, “I’ll always be your right hand man, Gaga. If you decide to be against this, I’ll stop.” But Jackson shakes his head, “You don’t belong to me like that, Yien and we both know it. It just means I have to look forward to many ‘meetings’ with this mad beast over here.” Jackson clearly shows his distaste for Jaebum but he’s also showing how he’s willing to make this work just for Mark. Mark perks up at him, pecking his cheek right over the growing bruise from where he just punched Jackson a moment ago, “Thanks Gaga.” Jackson’s expression is soft as he looks at Mark, “Don’t start being adorable now.” Mark pouts, “I’m not.” The three men in the room all in disagreement with Mark’s statement.


	4. Chapter 4

“Never thought I’d see the day…” Yugyeom says in amazement at the scene before him. Jackson Wang and Lim Jaebeom in the same room and actually being civilized. It’s unheard of. After Jackson had stormed into Jaebum’s territory and demanded Mark, things have calmed down and they were actually talking serious business between the two. Mark was in more proper attire. Not any fancy suits for he could be more relaxed here and wore a shirt with a jean jacket over it and some skinny jeans. His hair was styled because Bam said this opportunity couldn’t go to waste and just had to go and make Mark’s beauty stand out even more by making him look super sexy. Both alphas had been stunned into silence and Mark made sure to flaunt it by swaying his hips before faking like he was going to sit in their laps before going to Jinyoung’s side. It had Yugyeom and Bam falling out of their chairs so unprofessionally and even Jinyoung had let a chuckle slip out cause the two alpha’s expressions were hilarious. Mark did want to go to Jaebum’s side though. He could feel Jaebum wanted the same thing by the way his hand kept twitching like he wanted to reach out and pull Mark into his arms. Mark resisted the urge for it was too early. Even though Jackson said it was ok, Mark knew it would take some time. He knows Jackson holds so much for him and it wouldn’t be right to do that to him with him in the room.

“No, not happening. It’s too hard to go back and forth so many times from China to Korea,” Jackson’s voice brings Mark’s attention from Jaebum. “He does have a fair point, Boss,” Jinyoung teases with his sass as he leans over Jaebum. Jaebum’s eyes have been serious this entire time. Strong, yet wild and dangerous that demand attention. “Did you forget what I’m capable of, Mr. Wang?” Jackson narrows his eyes, not liking Jaebum’s tone. The smirk that follows makes Jackson’s eyebrow twitch and Mark huff out a breath before going over and propping himself up against the table between the two alphas. “Jaebum can teleport,” Mark states simply. Bam whines as Yugyeom slumps over, “You took the fun out of it! It’s so much cooler saying he can move among the shadows!” Bam nods, hand slamming onto the table, “It’s badass though isn’t it?! He can even hide and no one can detect him!” Jackson rolls his eyes, “Oh, I’m so impressed!” Mark smacks Jackson’s chest, “I can’t believe I swore a vow to you.” Jackson goes all smug, “Got the best guy too.” Mark can’t help but smile along with Jackson before he’s suddenly being pulled and ends up in Jaebum’s lap. “Oo, someone is jealous,” Yugyeom says loudly though he honestly tried to whisper. It goes unheard as Jackson growls at Jaebum and Jaebum growls right back in challenge. Mark pinches both alphas on their arms, Jackson yelping as he rubs his arm, “Down boys,” Mark demands and Jinyoung is finding all of this way too amusing.

“Now that we got an…agreement, it’s time to head out,” Jackson says after the meeting finally ended. Jaebum raises an eyebrow at Jackson, daring him to say anything more. Jaebum swears he has a migraine even though he can’t get migraines but he does and it’s in the name of Jackson Wang. He would rather kill the man and he knows Jackson would rather kill him but they’re being civil here because of Mark and that has the other at least acknowledging that. Still, Jaebum can’t wait for Jackson to get off his property and back where he belongs. They may be so called allies, but that doesn’t mean he wants to see the man more than he has to. Yugyeom and Bam had left a little bit ago for duties call. Mark and Jinyoung kept the two alphas in check and Jinyoung was obviously getting tired of playing Mother. “Will you two stop sizing the other up already?! For fuck sake, I’m about to end the both of you!” Jaebum bares his fangs but he does look away as Jackson bares his own befores standing up. “You have five minutes Yien,” Jackson says before exiting the room. Mark perks up at that, not having expected Jackson to want to leave him alone with Jaebum. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep him company so take your time,” Jinyoung winks to Mark before exiting the room. Mark finds he really does like Jinyoung. He was never against the guy from the first time meeting him. They were weird allied friends in the beginning but slowly became good friends and Mark knows Jinyoung is already heading toward being one of his best friends. “Youngjae sends his regards for not making it to the meeting. He had to take care of something for me before Jackson had rudely thrown himself on my property.” Mark giggles at this. It sounds exactly like Jackson. He never was one to wait for the right moment. When his feelings were involved and they always were for that man followed his heart more than anything. He had a lot to give and that even meant coming onto enemy territory with just himself ready to go. Mark knew Jackson would’ve fought his way up here if he had to and even though he doesn’t doubt Jaebum’s men, he knows Jackson would’ve made it to Jaebum one way or another. “Thank you,” Mark starts off, moving closer to Jaebum now that Jackson was out of the room. Jaebum didn’t wait for Mark to sit down as he pulled Mark into his arms the moment he could reach him. Mark straddled his lap, his smile growing when Jaebum rest his head onto Mark’s shoulder, “Mine.” Mark is laughing again as he playfully smacks Jaebum’s shoulder, “Alright big guy, I’m yours.” Jaebum hmms a happy noise at that while placing a kiss to Mark’s jawline, “But really, thank you. You could’ve went at Jackson but you didn’t and I know it was because of me.” Jaebum had ever right to attack Jackson but he didn’t. “I won’t harm anyone you care for.” Mark feels his heart swell at that. This ‘mad beast’ was like a puppy with Mark. It made him want to tease him, “Does Jaebummie want his reward?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow, huffing air against Mark’s neck on purpose that caused Mark to giggle softly, “Should I yip like a dog?” Mark can’t help the fit of giggles at Jaebum’s serious expression and falls forward, his head resting against Jaebum’s shoulder as he laughs into his neck. Jaebum smiles genuinely, enjoying in Mark’s laughter and happiness. It takes a good minute for Mark to stop his fit of giggles, a few still slipping out here and there as Jaebum runs his hand through Mark’s hair. Mark tilts his head to the side and glances up at Jaebum through his long eyelashes. Jaebum’s content with having Mark in his arms like this forever if he could, those wild eyes of his shining with such emotion, “You really don’t know what you’ve done to me. Yugyeom says I’m whipped and Jinyoung says I’ve been tamed. Youngjae couldn’t believe I could actually touch someone for longer than a minute and Bam said you had to of put a spell on me. I’m hot headed. I act on my instincts but lately I’ve had to stop myself. Like when Jackson arrived. I didn’t want him anywhere near you and when he touched you-” Jaebum’s expression darkens and Mark’s breath hitches. He can see those dangerous eyes light up with fire and he knows he’s looking at a killer, the mad beast that he’s heard so much about. He can feel Jaebum’s aura and power radiating off of his body and surrounding him. Jaebum really didn’t like when Jackson touched him like that. Mark shivers, knowing that Jaebum kept himself in check only because of him. Jaebum’s fingers feel along Mark’s face before tracing his jawline, “I’m not only possessive, Mark,” Jaebum warns but Mark already knew. He can feel it with every fiber of his being and it makes him mewl in Jaebum’s hold. Jaebum captures his lips with his own and the kiss is heated. It’s built up from earlier and of Jaebum wanting to remark the omega. Jaebum’s hand moves down to the front of Mark’s pants, making Mark gasp into the kiss. He can feel Jaebum’s fingers gliding over his hardening cock. “Jaebum,” Mark moans against Jaebum’s lips when Jaebum undoes the few buttons and pulls down the zipper. Another moan is ripped out as Jaebum strokes his cock, pulling it out of his briefs before sliding two fingers down and against his folds. He’s already dripping and his cunt spreads just for Jaebum. “When he did this-” Mark’s back arches and he grips onto Jaebum’s biceps when Jaebum thrusts two fingers in hard and fast, taking Mark’s breath, “I wanted to tear him apart one second,” Mark’s moans fill up the room, his slick dripping past Jaebum’s fingers and soaking his briefs. “And tie him to a chair and have him watch me fuck you.” A loud moan escapes as Mark’s body trembles imagining it. Having Jaebum take him apart piece by piece from his cock going into his tight wet pussy. He curls forward, moan cut off as Jaebum grabs his cock and starts stroking it in time with the thrusts of his fingers. “Jaebum…oh…bummie…fuck, it feels good…” Jaebum watches Mark, taking in everything he can and knows he’ll never get enough. He’ll always need Mark. “Want him to hear you say my name. To know he could never make you feel like this. That he can’t ever touch you again,” Jaebum’s voice is getting deeper. “Show off for me baby. Lift your shirt up.” Mark leans back, moaning as he lifts his shirt to show off the love bites still there from Jaebum. It makes Jaebum growl before leaning forward and kissing his way up Mark’s body. Mark has to cling to Jaebum’s shoulder with his other hand as his body is shaking from so much pleasure. “Look at you. So beautiful and covered with me,” Jaebum purrs in between kisses. “I like it, Ah! Want it all the time...want you, oh god!” Jaebum slides in a third finger while twisting his wrist on his cock before attacking his left nipple. Mark can’t hold back the noises that are echoing off the walls of the room. “You want him to hear don’t you? Want everyone to know what I’m doing to you?” Mark is close. Oh so fucking close and he’s so far gone he can’t even deny it, “Yes! Want them to know who I belong to…want to forget…to erase…” Jaebum stops attacking Mark’s chest to attack Mark’s lips instead. Mark is shaking and leaning fully into him, “Cum for me, baby.” And Mark does. His mouth opens in a silent scream as he cums hard. Jaebum soaks up the breathtaking view as he helps Mark ride out his orgasm before removing his fingers and holding Mark fully. Mark still has some aftershocks as he comes down and Jaebum lightly chuckles as Mark has started to full on purr before his hand moves down and Mark lifts his head with a smug look on his face. Jaebum doesn’t even hide it. He’s not ashamed. Yes, he came in his pants from just pleasing Mark. Mark groans against his lips, biting them softly before slowly pulling on his bottom lip, “God, that’s so hot. You make me want to get down on my knees and clean you off properly.” They both feel Jaebum’s cock twitch at that and Mark moans lowly, “You better stop. You know how last time went.” Oh Mark knows from all the rounds they did last night. He’s tempted. Really damn tempted but he has things to attend to and settles with hugging Jaebum instead. He finds he really enjoys this too. “Keep in touch this time,” Jaebum states. “Oh? But I kind of like knowing you’d just follow me around in the shadows.” Jaebum smiles against Mark’s hair cause it’s the truth. Jaebum was totally wrapped around Mark’s fingers.

“Ugh! You fucking reek, Yien!” Jackson utters in disgust when Mark finally arrives and it was well over five minutes. Without further ado, Mark leaves with a very pissed off Jackson and Jinyoung smirking as he watches the two go before making his way back into the room. “It’s only been a minute, Jaebum.” Jaebum’s face is priceless and full of a grumpy male. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jinyoung doesn’t say anything more as he walks further into the room. It does indeed reek of Mark and Jaebum but Jinyoung finds comfort in it. He truly likes Mark. Liked him the first time they ran into one another during a mission. The omega drew his attention and soon etched his way into his heart without even lifting a finger. He’s glad Jaebum finally made a move and that they’re together but he swears if Jaebum fucks up and hurts Mark that he would personally kill him himself and he’s supposed to be the man protecting Jaebum from said kill. “He said something that’s been bothering me.” Jinyoung isn’t surprised for yes, he had teased Jaebum but he knew something was up. He hasn’t grown up with Jaebum his entire life not to read the man he swore his life to. “Jackson or Mark?” Jaebum’s frown gets deeper, “Both.” Jaebum goes quiet, not saying anything and Jinyoung heaves out a sigh, “This has to do with his past, huh.” Jaebum makes a noise with his teeth. Yep, it was. “All because you can’t find anything out about his past and then Jackson says some shit about it and you’re sitting here wallowing in made up thoughts.” Jaebum glares at Jinyoung, “It’s not just that. Mark said he wanted to forget…to erase something by being with me.” Jinyoung does have a small look of shock at that. He assumes this was said during the throws of their passion as Youngjae would put it. Add in Jackson’s words from earlier and it looks like Mark had used bodies to try and forget something from his past but he hadn’t since he met Jackson. But he ended up then sleeping only with Jackson which made Jaebum get this whole idea that Mark was Jackson’s omega. “Are you applying that Mark is using you?” Jaebum bares his fangs, “No! He knew what I was asking for and he accepted it. If this was just some fling he would’ve stopped it like he did with Jackson.” Jinyoung’s expression is neutral, a true mask on, “But he still slept with Jackson.” Jaebum growls, his hands clenched into fists cause he knows this. Mark will put himself into danger. Will do things without a care to himself cause he doesn’t mind what happens to him. And Jaebum wants to break down those walls. To get past the perfect weapon, the right hand man of Jackson Wang. He wants to see Mark Tuan; Yien. Mark wouldn’t just go along with this because he wanted it. Jackson already disapproved of it but went back on it cause of Mark so there had to be something. Even if it's just small, Jaebum is going to make it bigger. “I won’t stop till I make him mine fully.” Jinyoung finds himself smiling despite the situation. He already knew this conclusion just like he knows Mark wouldn’t start this whole relationship for just some fling. From the time he spent with Mark, he knows Mark would rather go head strong than to use his body in this way just to use as a tactic against them later. And Jackson’s disapproval meant Jackson wouldn’t even let Mark stoop down to that level. So what happened? Jinyoung was curious to know more about Mark’s past but knows it wasn’t going to be an easy feat.

Mark kept in touch. In fact, Mark found himself drawn more and more to Jaebum. He didn’t like to be away from him for a single second that it scared him a bit. Made past memories haunt him and even nightmares to come forth but Mark wouldn’t let it show. Not to Jackson, and especially not to Jaebum. Mark knew exactly where this was heading and he fought with himself on it. Could he do it again? The two were mixing together and Mark doesn’t understand why. Jackson’s words kept running over and over in his head. Hitting him hard for Jackson knows him and he wasn’t wrong. Seeing Jaebum that first night had made things come forth and attracted him because of who he reminded him of, but he wasn’t like the others. Not some fuck to help him forget in the moment. To take away that pain and needy feeling that would crawl all over his skin like he was some drug addict. It came naturally and it felt right. He never regretted it afterwards and the need had died down but now he held a strong need for Jaebum twenty four seven. The moment they would part, Mark wanted to go right back to Jaebum’s arms and never leave. God, Mark felt like he was going insane.

“Stop it! Just stop it!” Mark screams as he punches his bathroom mirror. Glass shatters everywhere and blood splatters but Mark doesn’t even feel the glass cutting his hand and arm. He feels numb, his body still shaking and soaked in a cold sweat after yet another nightmare. Another memory from his past. His voice. His face. His laugh. Those eyes. Those scales. His breath hitches and he feels that strong urge coming forth. He claws at his other arm, screaming out again in frustration. He doesn’t want it. Wants it all to go away. The memories. The pain. These feelings. Why are they coming back now? He buried them deep down but they keep coming back now. Mixing in with his daily life that he finds himself being swallowed back up in his past. And he can feel it. That need. That strong urge. God, does he needs it. 

“Yien!” Mark snaps out of it as Jackson is in front of him, kneeling down with the broken glass around them. “Shit, it’s happening again,” he voices as he looks at Mark with a pained expression. Mark can smell Jackson. Smell the alpha. Oh, he feels the urge growing, his control is slipping, “Jiaer…I need it…” Jackson’s expression goes from concern to shock. “Yien, I can’t. You’re with Jaebum-” Mark makes a pained noise at being denied, anger rising. He hasn’t been able to sleep. To think. To breathe. “It’s his fault I’m like this! Those scales…Gaga, why’d he have to be a dragon? Why’d he have to be a black dragon at that!” Mark has tears falling down his face as he curls into himself, “It hurts. Make it stop, please make it stop…” Mark is slipping further. Jackson won’t help him and Mark feels like he’s going to explode. He doesn’t want to be like this. Not again. He can’t go through this again. His hands go to his neck, clawing at the invisible collar. “Yien, don’t!” Jackson reaches out and grabs Mark’s wrist. Mark snaps his fangs in Jackson’s face and knocks him back. Mark goes back at his collar, the invisible cloak coming off as Mark swipes in the familiar pattern. Jackson curses as he quickly grabs one of the hidden vials from underneath the sink before Jackson tackles Mark to the ground, a pained noise escaping Mark as he fights back. More blood splatters, a loud thud resonating as they toss and tumble before finally Jackson has a hold of Mark. Mark cries out, struggling in Jackson’s arms as Jackson holds on and watches with a pained expression. The collar had come off, the two codes that have been put in and it detached into two pieces. Jackson tries hard not to break down, clenching his teeth as he watches Mark fall apart in his arms. As he can’t look away from the mating bite that scars the back of Mark’s neck.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another struggle to get the vial out and injected into Mark’s thigh before Mark finally passed out. Jackson remained there with Mark in his arms before slowly lifting the collar back into place around Mark’s neck. Tears of his own as falling at seeing the claw marks. How desperately Mark tried to get to it. To claw at the mating bite. The wounds on his hand and arm that Jackson took care of and bandaged up. Jackson had a feeling this would happen. From the moment he heard Jaebum was near Mark, he knew there was no stopping it. Jaebum would be no good for Mark because of what he is. How similar he is to him…to Vector. Not even Jackson knows the full details, only bits and pieces that he put together over time and when Mark had first bared the mark on the back of his neck when Jackson had kept asking over and over for him to belong to him. He remembers Mark ripping off his collar and screaming at him. How he wished he could just make it go away. That he was nothing but a vessel to use as his heart and soul were gone. He only knew Vector’s name because Mark would say his name in his sleep or slip up when they slept together if he was really far gone. He knew Vector was a black dragon because Mark had felt through his feathered wings and compared them. Jackson knows Mark is broken. Knew from the moment he met him and he had so desperately wanted to save him. Mark had held on despite wanting to die because of one reason. And yet, sadly that reason couldn’t stay because his body was fighting too hard to stay alive. Mark was ready to die that day they met. Tears pouring down his face as he looked up at Jackson in the alleyway and blood soaking up beneath him in the rain. Jackson was selfish. He didn’t let Mark die. He gave him a reason to live. If Mark didn’t want to live for himself then he would live for him. Gave him a purpose to fulfill as his right hand man and Mark gave his all though he couldn’t give anything more than just his body and life no matter how hard Jackson tried. And it took months, so many long months just to get Mark to talk to him, to open up a little and he’s managed to get a long way but it took years and Mark still hasn’t bloomed back to what he once was. He forced Mark to keep living, to keep going when Mark obviously didn’t want to. The fight was leaving him. Just throwing himself into his work. Doing whatever is told of him. He never fails at his missions. It was robotic for the longest time until little pieces of the real Yien would appear before quickly hiding once more. Until Jaebum. “This is why I was so fucking mad in the first place, Yien,” Jackson cries as he stands up with a limp Mark in his arms. “He’s no good for you and yet…he is.” Mark started messing up. His mind would wander. He’d lose track of time. Space out during meetings. Smile more often. Talk randomly with outbursts Jackson’s never seen before. Disappear for hours instead of hole himself up in his room. Hide things from him. Keeping Jaebum a secret when the Yien before would’ve told him right when he was asked the question. Jaebum broke through Mark’s walls where Jackson couldn’t reach and is bringing out the Mark he should be. Before his past locked him away. Mark is feeling. His emotions are coming out tenfold and he’s being forced to face his past as he’s being brought back. It’s not going to be pretty and any wrong move could completely shatter Mark and he’ll just be a walking shell to never resurface again or maybe this time…this time he really will die. Jackson gets on the bed, leaning back against the headboard with Mark curled up against his chest. “I won’t let you give up, Yien. You may not want to fight to live anymore but I will. Even if you end up hating me. Even if you end up killing me with your own hands, I won’t stop until I see the real you,” Jackson whispers as he picks up Mark’s phone and dials Jaebum’s number.

Jaebum was so far gone on Mark. God, any moment apart from Mark and he was dying. He would feel restless and trying to stop himself from following Mark around twenty four seven. He loved marking him. Loved having their scents mix whether they’re having sex or just lying together. He just wants to watch Mark forever and hear his laughter. To see him smile and converse with his pack. His pack is so wrapped around Mark’s finger as well. Jinyoung mothers him. Youngjae brings out Mark’s silly side. Yugyeom and Bam want Mark’s attention all the time and Jaebum sees Mark mother them and it makes him feel things dammit. He loves how his pack has taken Mark in. Loving him like he’s always belonged there. Mark became their center, their heart of the pack. Mark would bring gifts. Would just come by to chat or check up on them. Hell, he even cooked several times and demanded that they ate after a hard mission. They’d all help one another out on missions if they’re in the same area and his pack already makes sure Mark is safe and sound before leaving to finish what they’re doing. And the pack have noticed a huge change in Jaebum. He smiles more. He’s more relaxed. He shows more of himself that he hasn’t shown in years and they can vouch for it. He’s still not a touchy feely person but he does touch them more than they’re used to. He’ll praise them more and spend more time with them that he’s almost a different person but really, Mark did it. He tamed the wild beast and brought out the Jaebum that they missed when he had locked himself away. He became an even greater leader and alpha. This was the true Lim Jaebeom. 

“You know I’m happy to have you back but it’s honestly scaring me cause I’ve grown accustomed to your grumpy mug,” Youngjae voices, bringing Jaebum out of his thoughts and looking up from the papers on his desk. Jaebum raises an eyebrow and Youngjae laughs before plopping down on the desk, “Ah, there’s my scary big bro.” Jaebum bares his fangs playfully that makes Youngjae smack his shoulder, “I can’t say I miss this teasing side though,” but he’s smiling fondly. “Can’t say I asked for you to come see me in the middle of the night just to talk to me about myself either.” Youngjae rolls his eyes. “Couldn’t I just come to see how you were doing?” Jaebum doesn’t even have to raise his other eyebrow as his deadpan stare says it all. “Alright, so I have a legit reason. In fact, all of us in the pack have talked about it and since no one else wants to bring it up and Jinyoung saying we should wait, I call bullshit.” Jaebum waits patiently for his brother to continue. Youngjae slams a hand down onto the desk for added dramatic effect. “You need to get your head out of your ass and make a move so that Mark can officially be with us so we’ll see him twenty four seven instead of a day or two.” Youngjae looks all proud and smug after stating his point. He even goes the extra mile by crossing his arms over his chest and demanding Jaebum to refute his statement. Jaebum sighs, his hand moving to pinch the bridge of his nose, “You do realise what you’re asking right? There’s no taking back after that step and not only that, Mark is in Wang’s clan. How do you purpose we get Mark into my clan when he’s already sworn into another?” Youngjae forms a pout, “Make Jackson swear into you.” Jaebum can’t believe what his younger brother just said. “Wang isn’t going to bow down to me and give me all his men and territory.” Youngjae glares, “Well make some shit happen and form like a better alliance or something. I’m speaking on behalf of everyone how we can’t take much more of this. Mark is pack and we need him here just as much as you do.” And god does Jaebum know this. He’s not the only one affected by Mark’s absence. “I can’t make shit sprout out from my ass, Youngjae. You don’t think I haven’t thought about it I-” he stops when his phone goes off, both zeroing in on it in Jaebum’s jacket pocket. Jaebum doesn’t hesitate and pulls it out, seeing Mark’s name come up on the screen. He just talked to Mark hours before he was falling asleep and Jaebum told him to get some rest. He had a bad feeling as he swiped to answer, “Mark-” He stops as he hears the voice on the other end, “You don’t know how hard it was not to take Yien when he begged for it.” Jaebum’s anger boiled fast. Just who did Jackson think he was starting this shit with him. He thought they were going to be civil. Youngjae can sense Jaebum’s anger and knew this was bad. Jaebum couldn’t contain the rage as it came out in a loud roar and he goes to teleport. Youngjae manages to grab a hold and finds himself instantly in Mark’s room. It’s filled with the scent of blood and his face pales as he takes in the state of Mark and the blood and sadness all over Jackson. Just like that, Jaebum’s anger is gone and worry takes over, “Mark…” Youngjae moves faster, coming on the other side of the bed as he sees blood seeping through Mark’s semi put together bandages, “He needs to be properly looked at-” Jackson growls and Youngjae growls right back, baring his fangs and flashing his eyes. He’s a beta wolf but he’s not backing down to anyone. “My brother is the best med around. I suggest you let him do it before he claws his way through.” It’s a demand. Jackson doesn’t want to. Mark is in a very vulnerable state but even he knows he needs proper tending to. So he relents and Youngjae is on Mark with gentle and smooth movements. “Jaebum, he needs to go to my medical bay where my supplies are.” Jaebum and Jackson are having a stare down. Jackson’s eyes are heated but there’s so much pain beneath that he’s showing. Jaebum doesn’t have to ask to know Jackson is silently asking for help. That he’s putting down his pride and exposing something dark against Mark’s will. Why? It’s almost as if Jackson trusts Jaebum. He doesn’t look too much into it for Mark needs attending to so he nods, ready to teleport them when he grabs Jackson’s arm too. It shocks Jackson but he’s already on Korean soil and in another facility. He stands in shock still as Jaebum carries Mark away with Youngjae on his tail before they round the corner and Jackson snaps out of it to follow.

“These are all self inflicted…he’s lost a lot of blood too and this…he was injected with something,” Youngjae states as he looks over Mark properly. Unwrapping the crappy bandages was the easy part but seeing all the wounds on Mark’s pale body was the hard part. It got worse when Youngjae removed the blanket and seen the claw marks all over Mark’s neck. Jackson can’t look away as Jaebum has a hard time continuing to look. Mark had needed him and he wasn’t there to help him. What had happened? He could feel the anger coming back. Youngjae had sensed it and tried to grab him but it was too late. Jaebum had Jackson slammed up against the wall. One of the chairs hits the floors and some papers fly about. “Jaebum-” Youngjae tries knowing this was not a good idea but Jaebum is not listening, “You have five seconds to tell me what happened!” His eyes are full of fire, the dangerous tint of a killer reading loud and clear. Jackson doesn’t back down, looking at Jaebum head on, “I love him-” Jaebum growls loudly, pulling Jackson back and then slamming him even harder against the wall. There’s several cracks running all along the walls from the impact. “You’re riling me up on purpose! Sprouting all this shit so I’ll snap for what? So you can take Mark away from me? I’m sorry to say that I’m not going anywhere, Wang. Even if that means putting up with you.” Jackson’s expression changes at that and it shocks Jaebum for out of everything, he wasn’t expecting Jackson to form a sad smile, “You’re right. I was testing you. I needed to make sure I could completely trust you.” Jaebum falters at this, some of his anger deflating for he doesn’t fully understand where Jackson is getting at for its starting to sound a lot like- “Two months, Lim. I’m giving you two months with Yien.” Youngjae drops the bandages he was using at hearing those words come out of Jackson’s mouth. “Excuse me?” he can’t help but ask for surely Jackson didn’t just hand over his right hand man just like that… “He needs you. The reason he’s like this is because of you.” Jaebum is more confused and tired of all this run around, “Wang if you don’t stop this beating around the bush shit-” Jackson growls out, baring his teeth right in Jaebum’s face, “I’m trying here! You think it’s easy! I love him! I loved him for so long and tired every fucking thing in my power to save him from his past and I couldn’t do a fucking thing! And then you just come into his life and break through like it’s nothing!” Jackson even shoves Jaebum off of him as his own built up emotions are getting the best of him and the two see Jackson’s eyes flash to that of his phoenix. Jackson looks ready to break down. He’s held strong since seeing Mark with Jaebum. Jackson isn’t blind. He’s known fairly early on since meeting Mark that he couldn’t be the one for him but he still held on. Still couldn’t help but love the omega and would continue to forever love him. It hurts, but Jackson is determined to help make Mark whole again. To have him happy and be free. He points at Mark, “Yien hasn’t had one of these attacks since a few months after I first met him. He would get these uncontrollable urges and need...to make it stop, to forget and he found that in other alpha’s bodies.” Jaebum recalls Mark saying something similar to him weeks ago back in the meeting room. “I thought I had done something when I took him in and told him to use me when his attacks would happen and he did and after a few months they stopped, but so did he. He stopped feeling. He stopped reacting. It was like I was looking at a shell. Some robot. Some perfect weapon that followed every single order without question. I never wanted that. I never saw him cry, get angry and his smile…he would rarely smile or laugh with me like he had at first. And overtime, I would catch glimpses. Random moments before he’d lock himself back up again…until you.” He points his finger into Jaebum’s chest and pushes into him hard, “You’re bringing him back out again and it infuriates me not because it’s not me, but because it’s painful for Yien but he needs it. I…could never have done that but you can. I know you can go through this with him from just looking you in the eyes. I know you can push him, because he doesn’t want to go back. To face his past, to let himself feel again and I know you won’t let him back out.” Jaebum finds himself looking at Jackson in another light, his expression softening for a moment, “That’s why you’re giving him to me for two months.” Jackson nods, his hand shaking slightly that he’s quick to clench it into a fist, “I want my Yien back that I first met all those years ago. The one I fell in love with. Even if that means letting him go. Whatever it takes…so two months, Jaebum.” Youngjae is speechless as he stares at the two alphas that have come to more of an understanding between them and is that respect Youngjae sees? A hand clasps on Jackson’s shoulder, “Thank you.” This catches Jackson by surprise. Both from the gesture and the fact that Jaebum thanked him. “From afar, I knew how strong your feelings for Mark were and it made me jump to conclusions as well as hatred toward you but even I can tell how hard this was for you because I couldn’t even fathom giving Mark away. I’m also not cruel to just send you off either. You can stay for the two months, Wang. In fact, I think it would be better since you know more about Mark’s past and attacks than I do. I’m going to need help.” Jackson and Youngjae are both blown away. “What the hell?!” Youngjae squeals. Youngjae is not upset at Jackson staying, he’s just shell shocked at how 180 Jaebum’s been. Mark really did bring back their brother. It brings tears to his eyes but he doesn’t let them fall. He’s happy. Truly happy that it looks like Jaebum he knows and loves is here to stay.

“So these attacks he has…does it have anything to do with an alpha from the past?” Youngjae’s voice breaks the silence. They’re all still in Youngjae’s medical bay. Jackson had agreed to staying and things went silent as the two alphas watched Youngjae finish up with Mark. Mark had proper bandages on and his wounds would heal up in a few days but Youngjae had a feeling Jaebum would take care of them once he got Mark alone. The silence had let Youngjae get over his shock of the sudden events and of his brother to focus back on Mark. With Youngjae’s medical experience as well as going off of what Jackson told him he has a big guess as to why Mark had and is like he is and from thinking back to the injection point he’s almost certain it is. And it breaks Youngjae’s heart for it’s rare for an omega to survive such a thing and even if they do, it’s extremely painful with attacks, strong urges and breakdowns. You can lose your mind. A lot tend to kill themselves cause they can’t handle it if their bodies didn’t shut down already to start with. Even with the help of vials and drugs, it’ll still come back. It’ll still be there and there’s nothing you can do to stop it completely cause it’s permanent. It’s forever because it’s a- “I know what’s under there, Jackson,” Youngjae states before Jackson can even reply to Youngjae’s question. Jaebum doesn’t though and Jackson had been hesitant in showing him. How would he react? Would his feelings change to disgust? Just looking at Jaebum, Jackson knows it wouldn’t. If anything, it would drive Jaebum even harder for he’s seen how he reacted to when Jackson had touched Mark. Jackson lets out a breath as he walks over. He’s glad that Mark is still out from the vial and exhaustion because he would truly kill him before he would let him take off his collar. Mark always wore his collar around others. He didn’t want to see it. Though he could feel it constantly, he tried to hide it away like the rest of him. Jackson looks up at the two and they get the picture before respecting Mark’s privacy and looking away. Jackson moves his fingers, doing the pattern and putting in the two codes before the collar breaks off into two pieces. More of Mark’s wounds are shown but they’re thankfully just little scratches as Jackson had kept Mark from doing more damage by then. He holds Mark’s neck carefully, his palm covering the mark on the back of his neck. He can feel Jaebum’s intense gaze on his hand. He can feel his dark aura growing stronger and knows Jaebum had caught on fast when Youngjae said something about Mark’s collar. But seeing it? Jackson remains close to Mark just in case as he slowly peels back his hand and readjusts while tilting Mark’s head to show off the mark clear as day to the two. Youngjae’s expression saddens for he was right. Mark was a claimed omega. And Jaebum. God, when Jackson glanced back up to gauge his reaction, he found himself stunned when a tear falls from Jaebum’s eye. Jackson knew what Jaebum was feeling. He had reacted similar back then and knew that Jaebum’s feelings were genuine. This was of an alpha that knows he can never claim his omega. That he can never have that special connection and complete the bond between them. But then that pain turned into determination. The fire burning deep within came back ten fold and as he locks eyes with Jackson, Jackson can’t help but see a true alpha. “What happened with the alpha?” Jackson shivers slightly at the dark and murderous tone. He looks away only to put back on the collar and lay Mark back down gently. Youngjae is already moving closer to Mark’s side to provide silent comfort. “Dead,” Jackson states, meeting Jaebum’s gaze once more. “From what I could gather, it ended tragically on the alpha’s end. Yien never tried to look for him so I would assume he’s out of the picture.” Jackson can’t help but look back at Yien, his hand instinctively running through the soft strands of brown hair. Mark has suffered so much. Trying to hold it all together and suffering in silence. Jaebum calms a little at hearing that but he’s still wound up. “What was his name?” To think someone had Mark’s heart at one point. That Mark let this alpha claim him…it drove him mad. Made his control about slip. A hand grips his wrist and Jaebum looks to see Youngjae digging his claws into them. There’s a fierce expression on Youngjae’s face that mirrors his own and it anchors him to the moment. Brings him back down to safer levels that he gives an appreciative nod in return. Jackson hadn’t looked away from Mark to notice and if he did, he didn’t show it. “Does it matter anymore? It’s not like knowing is going to change anything and I don’t even have a last name so researching who he was is impossible.” Youngjae lets out a breath he’s been holding in. It’s been a long night already. “Jackson has a point. Let’s focus on the bigger picture here and that’s helping Mark get better.” 

Mark’s fingers trail down the planes of the male’s back. It’s strong and solid but currently smooth and a little silky as his fingers brush against scales. Black scales that form bigger ridges in the middle of the male’s back and go down along his spine. He giggles when he feels the tail wrap tighter around his waist and pull him impossibly closer to the male next to him. “I swear I’ve never found someone so fascinated by my dragon,” the deep voices says into his ear. A huff of hot breath against Mark’s ear has him shiver and move his head. The arm he’s laying on moves with him, long fingers coming to run through Mark’s hair as Mark looks up into hazel eyes. “Because it’s you,” Mark breaths out, looking at every part of the alpha’s features to lock away in memory. Mark eventually moves his hand to come rest on the jawline, fingers moving slow and smooth, mapping out his face. The male chuckles, lips pulling up into a smile as his eyes light up in amusement. Their bodies move, limbs tangling up more and Mark feels so happy and content. Feels the warmth and aura surrounding him in security and love. The spearmint scent mixing with his own lavender vanilla. It was weird but Mark loved it. Didn’t care what others thought. What only mattered was just them. The male leans forward, lips coming to kiss his forehead before Mark lets out a whispered, “Vector…” Vector’s fingers rest against the back of Mark’s neck, tilting his head that Mark allows easily. He’s submissive, trusting this alpha with everything and soon finds Vector’s lips against his. His heart beats faster, his breath hitching before Vector kisses down along his neck. Vector pays particular attention to Mark’s neck, making sure to lick and kiss every inch of skin there. Things begin to blur but soon Mark finds himself arching in a gasp as pleasure courses through him as the alpha moves lower and lower. Little gasps and moans escape Mark’s throat. “Mark.” Mark is first distracted by the pleasure to notice the change in tone and voice but by the second time his name is called, Mark knows something is off. Something is different. His body thrums with need though and he’s sure he’s just imagining things so he lifts his head to glance down. He sees the black hair, feels the strong arms holding his thighs apart. Mark’s fingers touch and move into the black hair and the alpha looks up. Vector’s face is there, all his features like it should be before it morphs and after a few blinks, he’s looking into dark orbs and a different facial structure that is Jaebum. Mark jerks, his entire body is awake as he is himself. He’s suddenly surrounded in a fiery cinnamon scent as well in the familiar room of Jaebum’s. “Mark,” Jaebum says once more. Mark feels like a bucket of cold water was just thrown on him. It was a dream. He was taken back once again to another memory where it all felt real. Like he was back in his past and nothing had changed. But he wasn’t. He’s here years later. In Jaebum’s room, on his king sized bed with Jaebum in between his legs and not Vector. Why? Cause Vector is dead. This wasn’t the same black dragon but he was a black dragon all the same. Mark’s eyes go to his hand, seeing where the bandages should be aren’t there anymore. It meant Jaebum somehow got involved and saw him in the aftermath of his attack. Images of Jackson injecting the vial into him come to him a little blurry. It brings anger forth cause Jackson knows how vulnerable he gets during those attacks. And now his wounds are completely healed. Gone like nothing…just like Vector. The anger keeps building and building just like his haywire emotions. He wants to scream and fight so he does just that. He growls, shoving Jaebum back hard. Jaebum goes with it, coming to stand on his feet as he looks down at Mark on his bed. “Don’t touch me!” Mark shouts, fangs baring and his eyes flashing blue dangerously. One second he’s looking at Jaebum and the next he’s looking at Vector. It causes a pitiful whimper to come forth as he curls into himself. He wants it to stop. This is hell. Pure utter torture. Claws go to reach his arm but a strong hand grips his wrist and Mark is staring down a black dragon. He can’t tell if it’s Jaebum or Vector and it just makes it worse. “Stop!” Mark shouts again. The alpha’s lips are moving but he can’t hear what they’re saying. He’s going in and out of his mind. He’s losing it. Losing control and he can feel himself slipping so he struggles. He fights. His body twists and turns, getting the upper hand before he’s being held down to submit. It makes another growl come out. Another scream as he fights back harder. Blood is splattering but Mark can’t feel it. He feels numb to pain but his emotions…God, he can feel them too much. The sadness. The sorrow. The anger. The happiness. The giddy feeling before the heartbreak. The overlapping heartbreak with that urge. He wants to forget. Wants to erase all of these emotions. Go back to being void. Being empty. Why are they forcing him to feel? He doesn’t want it. He doesn’t realize he’s shouting all of this out. “God dammit, Mark, look at me!” Mark’s eyes fly open as he finally hears Jaebum’s voice. He finds Jaebum is mere inches away from his face, breathing harshly as he struggled just as hard with Mark to keep him from getting away. His own control was slipping at seeing Mark in such pain. How Mark was desperately trying to get away from all of it. But Mark was truly looking at him now, such raw emotions in those big doe eyes of his as his face showed how broken he was. “Please…” his voice cracks, eyes looking at all of Jaebum, when he sees the black scales and his heart clenches in pain, forcing him to look away. “I can’t…” Jaebum noticed his line of sight and things click together, “Why won’t you look at me?” Mark refuses to look back, “Mark, answer me.” Mark shakes his head and starts to thrash some more but he’s grown weak in Jaebum’s hold and is shaking. “Is it because of my scales?” The whimper that comes forth spoke volumes. “It reminds you of him doesn’t it?” Mark’s claws try to dig into himself but Jaebum won’t let it and it brings another painful sound from Mark, “Stop please!” Mark begs. Mark was broken and vulnerable. This was also the Mark that has a big heart and kind personality. The Mark with a fierce soul buried beneath all the sadness and pain. This was the Mark Jaebum refused to let hide away. “Look at me.” Mark goes to at first before hesitating. He turns his head toward Jaebum but he eyes are squeezed shut and his breathing is picking up. Mark is trapped between the headboard and Jaebum. Caged in which once used to be warmth and security but now he’s not so sure. It’s like heaven and hell. All these emotions inside him that are coming out at once are confusing him. It’s also scary. He just wants to forget. To push away everything that makes him feel but there’s something there. Something that started off small in Mark’s soul that continued to grow within him every time he saw Jaebum and it was calling out. Clinging and fighting desperately to get closer to Jaebum. Telling him it was ok. That you can trust him. That it’ll all be alright. “Focus on me, baby,” Jaebum says sweetly, nudging the side of Mark’s face. It’s like Mark can hear so much more from just those words. It makes him open his eyes and his breath is taken away as he stares into those eyes that speak volumes to him; 

I’ll protect you, hold my hand right now  
I know your heart better than anyone else  
Take my heart that I saved for you  
Take away the time that hurt you  
Don’t be afraid  
I want you, hold my hand

I’ll protect you, hold my hand right now  
I know your heart better than anyone else  
I’ll tell you my heart that I’ve hidden till now  
I need you  
I need you

I was the fool for hesitating  
I didn’t know myself the most  
I’ll tell you my heart that I’ve hidden till now  
I love you  
I’ll protect that smile of yours

Mark held strong for so long. Holding it all in. Burying it deep within. But it’s been let out. Slipping through the cracks that have become more and more and Mark feels it. He feels the dam about to burst and he’s trying to hold that last bit of his heart and soul together but…but looking at Jaebum and seeing that his scales are gone and what’s brought forth is that of another side of Jaebum; his wolf. He’s partially shifted into his wolf and it’s something Mark had only gotten brief flashes of but now he’s seeing it for the first time without the dragon behind it. This is Jaebum. Jaebum who isn’t just a black dragon but also a wolf. Half and Half. Jaebum gives a soft smile, gently nuzzling into Mark’s hand that had subconsciously reached out to touch this new side of Jaebum. Jaebum only closes his eyes briefly before locking them back with Marks, “If you don’t like my dragon, I’ll only show you my wolf. I’ll do whatever it takes, Mark. I’ll show you everything. Just let me in. Show me everything in return. I’m here. I’ll always be here.” And just like that, the dam finally bursts. The tears fall silently and a pained, “Bummie…” comes forth before Jaebum crashes his lips against Mark’s. Mark shakes in his hold, wrapping his body around Jaebum as he’s caged in. “Please…” Mark can barely get out but Jaebum understands. It doesn’t take much to shred off Mark’s briefs and his own pants and briefs. He keeps kissing Mark hard. It’s rough and yet passionate as tears continue to fall. A hitched sob is let out as Mark suddenly feels Jaebum’s thick cock entering his tight heat. He feels like he can’t breathe but Jaebum gives him air through each kiss. Images try to come forth of his past but Jaebum holds him in the moment by his voice. By keeping Mark caged in against the headboard and himself. With each thrust, Mark is coming undone just to be put back together. It’s not a fast pace for Jaebum is going slow. Making each movement go deeper so Mark can feel the slow drag, can feel every inch of him inside and out. Jaebum is making love. Mark breaks the kiss to let out another sob and Jaebum leans their foreheads together, wrapping Mark up tighter in his arms. “I got you, baby. I’m here.” He can feel Mark cling tighter. Feel his claws dig in and the small howls of pain being released from within. His wolf is out, those breathtaking blue eyes that continue to shed tears. Fangs that bite into those plump and kissable lips. “God, you’re so beautiful, Mark. So perfect.” But Mark shakes his head, more tears falling with the movement, “I’m not-” Jaebum pulls Mark forward, his breath hitching that he’s cut off on what he’s about to say as he’s forced to straddle Jaebum’s lap and take Jaebum in deeper. His eyes are caught in Jaebum’s heated gaze that are blazing in such strength and passion. It captures Mark’s attention and he can’t look away. “You are.” Jaebum’s hands run up Mark’s body, fingers tracing along Mark’s neck and jawline. “You’re my love, my passion, my everything…my omega,” More tears fall from Mark’s eyes before Jaebum is pulling Mark in again, thrusting up and making Mark cry out in both pleasure and release of his emotions. “And I’ll remind you over and over again.”

Mark is losing his mind but in a different way. A damn good way. His body spasms as he cries out, back arching as yet another orgasm goes through him. He’s on his knees and about falls forward but an arm wraps around his waist and holds him in place while another arm snakes up to lightly grip his neck, his fingers splaying out and up to Mark’s jaw, “We’re not done yet,” the deep voice speaks into his ear and Mark feels another thrust. Feels Jaebum’s cock pull almost all the way out before slamming back in. It’s too much. Mark’s orgasmed so many times he’s lost track. He doesn’t know anything other than Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum. And that’s bad. It means his emotions are too strong. He’s getting far too attached. Jaebum’s reaching places no one could before and Mark’s scared for a new reason now. What if Jaebum can really save him? He won’t be able to bare the thought of losing Jaebum. Of separating from him. He’s not going to want to part for a single second. Hell, he doesn’t even want to close his eyes. “Jae…Jaebum…Bummie!” And Jaebum understands. He always understands and soon Mark is flush against Jaebum. His back to Jaebum’s chest. He’s caged back in. His scent and aura surrounding him and Mark cries out for the umpth time as his cock splurts onto the bed sheets and his cunt clenches down hard on Jaebum’s cock. “Fuck, Mark…that’s it, baby…shit…gonna cum…” And Mark feels that need to be filled by Jaebum. “Please…Jae, give it to me. Cum in me!” Mark pleads turn into a loud moan, head tilting back as he feels Jaebum slam in deep before his seed fills him with warmth and he blacks out for a few seconds. When he comes to, Jaebum is in between his legs, breath hot against his cunt and cock. “Jae, I can’t,” Mark whimpers but Jaebum is already licking a fat stripe up Mark’s cock. “Jae!” Another moan and gasp follows as fingers soon enter his dripping pussy and Mark is soon coming apart once more just to have Jaebum catch him every time.


	6. Chapter 6

Bam leans his head to the side, feeling the slight crack before sighing out in relief. He’d been off on a mission that required him to lay low in wait for his target and his neck had been cramped. With the relief, he opens his eyes as he continues walking down the many hallways to head to his bedroom. He knows Yugyeom will be there waiting for him that it brings a soft smile to his face before he can stop it. It’s not till he rounds the corner that he catches sight of Jinyoung walking with Jackson Wang. He keeps going, not thinking anything of it until he almost runs into the wall and back tracks. His eyes aren't deceiving him. He was in fact seeing Jackson Wang on their territory. “What the hell?” Bam isn’t one to eavesdrop…ok, he’s lying. He’s totally for it. It’s what he’s good at. Getting information by any means and Bam is sure they’re talking about either Jaebum or Mark. It’s a fifty fifty chance. By Jinyoung’s expression, it looks like it’s about Mark. “And here Jaebum thought he was your omega and there was an even bigger problem,” Jinyoung says as they get closer to BamBam. This has Bam perking up, even more curious. Jackson’s sad expression spoke volumes, “Believe me. I wish he was.” Jinyoung’s expression softens a little, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Jackson shakes his head, “No, you’re just stating facts. I’ve come to terms with it long ago. I just want him to be happy again. Truly happy.” Jinyoung lifts a hand to place onto Jackson’s shoulder, “You made the right decision on having him come here. Jaebum won’t be the only one who’ll help Mark. We all care about him. He’s pack.” Jackson smirks a little, “I noticed. You guys aren’t exactly subtle at scent marking.” Jinyoung doesn’t even hide back his own smirk. “But that makes you pack too, Jackson. You two may have your differences but you’re a part of Mark more than you know of. Mark didn’t just become your right hand man for no reason. Just give it time and you’ll see.” Jackson hums, not giving a reply before a small sighs escapes, “Gotta call and let the others know the plan.” Jinyoung nods in agreement, “I’ll gladly assist in anything you need even without Jaebum giving the order to do so.” Jackson chuckles a bit at this as they continued walking past. Jinyoung glances over his shoulder, giving a glare right at Bam, who thought he had been slick but Jinyoung turned his attention back to Jackson and Bam scurried off. He so had news to tell Yugyeom and he was going to find Mark tomorrow morning as he has a feeling he’s currently with Jaebum and Bam wasn’t about to interrupt that.

Jaebum hasn’t looked away. He continues to stare down at Mark resting on top of him. Head on his chest and his heartbeat in sync with his. The covers are wrapped around them and Jaebum has them buried in his little cocoon. He doesn’t want to let Mark go for a second. To even blink and miss a moment. His love runs so strongly through his veins and it’s something he never thought he’d be able to feel anymore. Love. It was something he buried long ago. That day back in his childhood when it all fell apart. And he knows he hurt his family even more because of it. But he needed to do so in order for them to survive. For himself to survive. His heart clenched as he runs fingers through Mark’s hair. He understands Mark more than he knows. The pain from his past. The nightmares. How you want to lock away the emotions and hide yourself so you don’t get hurt anymore. How you become numb and don’t care if you might end up dying that day. Jaebum ran on autopilot for many days and other days he lost control of himself. His wolf would run rampant, letting out his locked up emotions in the way he would kill. It’s why he was called mad beast. He was a feral alpha though managing to still hold onto that last thread but it didn’t take much to push him over the edge. He rose to the top but he should’ve kept falling. He should’ve lost his pack. His brothers should’ve left along with his childhood friend. But for some reason they kept holding on. Despite the lashing out. Despite the setbacks and no hope. Jaebum’s gone through many arguments with Jinyoung yelling back and forth on how the one he knew was dead. How he wasn’t coming back and honestly Jaebum believed it. He only showed half of him and refused to let the other out. The side that was more rational. That held all the love and passion where his wolf was mixed with demon. A demon wolf that held the darkness and killer instincts. It was so much easier to let the wolf take over. Both were powerful and his dragon had died that day, or so he thought. 

Nothing had worked. Not his pack. Not building up an empire. Not in killing left and right. And he hated skin on skin contact. The simple thought made his skin crawl and his anger lash out. He would always stop the others before they could touch him. He didn’t want it. Didn’t want those feelings and rage was so much more bearable than happiness. Countless of his subordinates would tell him he was a great leader, a strong alpha but that he was scary. That they couldn’t see the real him under his mask. He didn’t even break down when Youngjae had screamed and cried how he wanted his brother back, that he didn’t want to lose another. When Yugyeom stopped calling him hyung and how his laughter never reached his ears again. And he didn’t cave every time Jinyoung would give him that sad look before they would part ways for another mission. Jaebum wouldn’t even sleep, though he knows he needs it. That’s when he would knock himself out with a tranquilizer just so he won’t dream. Everything was like clock work. Robotic. Only talked straight to the point and stayed as long as needed before he would disappear. He loved moving among the shadows. No one could reach him there. He didn’t have to think as it just came naturally. It’s also how he first spotted Mark Tuan. Jaebum had heard of Mark Tuan from his pack and subordinates. He’s heard of him himself since he is Wang’s right hand man and Jaebum needs to know his enemies. Heard that Mark was a breathtaking creature and his beauty couldn’t compare to any woman walking this planet. Jaebum had rolled his eyes at the lust filled men. Huffing out a breath when they would say how Mark fought. How he ran straight into danger without hesitation. That Mark took on an entire gang of alpha werewolves and didn’t come out with a single scratch. The stories kept going and going but Jaebum didn’t care though he had to admit if this was true, then they had a good enemy against them. It made Jaebum want to look into him, to make sure Mark wouldn’t ever get the upper hand on him but he didn’t purposely go out of his way in search for him. Until Mark made a threat toward him and his territory he wouldn’t bother with him. It seems fate had other plans. Jaebum had a bad day. His anger was more than getting the best of him and he had made Youngjae cry and Jinyoung fight with him. Jaebum didn’t want to remain at base so he left, jumping from shadow to shadow until he stopped randomly on a rooftop. The wind was blowing and the sun was high in the sky. Jaebum scowls for nothing seemed to be working, not even jumping through the shadows. He was about to leave when a scent wafted up to him. Lavender vanilla. It stilled everything in Jaebum and with a few more intakes, he found his body relaxing. Why? He didn’t even know but he found he wanted to get closer. To know the person behind this scent. His instincts led him on a little chase on the rooftops when he spots him. He was wearing a snapback with an oversized hoodie and some skinny jeans. He blended in the crowd just like any other but Jaebum could tell this male was after a target. And the target was not far but only a few people away. It wouldn’t be long before the male would attack and then leave with people wondering what in the hell just happened as the target bleeds to death. But then there’s a little commotion across the street, near an alleyway. A little boy who is being bullied by teenagers. Jaebum notices it’s Jungkook and is ready to attack when he notices the male lifts his head, his face mask covering his face but those doe eyes are locked onto the little boy. You can clearly see the male debating and before Jaebum could do anything, the male leaves his target to head over and help Jungkook. In that moment of fighting, one did manage to knock the male’s snapback off and by that point, the male rips off his face mask and growls at the teenagers before punching another. Jaebum is blown away by the sheer beauty and fierceness as the male kicks ass and saves Jungkook. He even takes the teenagers money and hands it to Jungkook who looks up at the male with big eyes. That’s how Jaebum learned his name. Mark Tuan and it’s then and there that Jaebum was fucked. Utterly and truly fucked. Cause how could Mark Tuan, the perfect weapon, a killer just like himself be this kind and cute omega? Jaebum ended up following Mark as he took Jungkook around town to look for gifts. How Mark would pay for everything, getting him something to eat and drink. Hearing his giggles as Jungkook and him made funny faces. How Mark took extra care with Jungkook and made sure he remained safe and had a good time and then even went the extra mile to deliver Jungkook back home and made him promise not to run off by himself again. And the hook, line, and sinker was when Jaebum found out that Mark had been going after that target for months after the target did a huge blow to Wang’s territory and Mark didn’t even hesitate to help Jungkook out when so much was on the line. Of course Mark found his target again and his little gang and it just added fuel to the already growing fire. 

Jaebum was beyond fascinated by the creature, Mark Tuan. He found himself instinctively looking him out. Following behind him in the shadows and just watching him. He’s seen Mark take down targets. Going up against supernatural and other gang members. There, Mark is always wearing a perfect mask. Doesn’t talk much and remains in the background. He likes observing, taking in all his surroundings before making a calculated move but he’s also not afraid to go headstrong. He doesn’t back down no matter the impossible and he’s very flexible in all situations both physically and mentally. He’s smart and is strong. Jaebum’s even watched him throw an alpha three times his size across the room while kicking one square in the jaw and severing his spine like it was nothing. But then there’s those times. They’re few and far in between but they’re there. Times when Mark’s heart really comes out. The kindness and pure gold hearted him. The giggles and laughs. The smile with his little canines peeking out. How he has a soft spot for children, especially boys. How he’ll risk his life to help someone, even if they’re an enemy. He’s seen Mark help out Jinyoung who had gotten ambushed. Jaebum had arrived to help but Mark had already been there with a similar mission and helped him instinctively. He’s cried over a little kitten that got caught in the crossfire and bandaged up a homeless dog before feeding it some food. He makes sure others are taking care of before him and so much more. And each and every time, Jaebum found himself unable to stop himself. Of him wanting to get closer. Needing to. He didn’t even realize that his walls had already been cracking and that what he buried had come forth until one day he noticed his dragon had come out all on its own. 

After months of watching and following Mark. It soon turned into a year. The pack had been noticing little changes in him. Like he would talk slightly more. He wouldn’t dart out immediately and even shocked Yugyeom with a side hug before he left on a mission. It was all just coming naturally and Jaebum didn’t even know why until he saw Mark with Jackson. Jaebum had gotten lucky that all those times he saw Mark, he hadn’t been with Jackson but tonight was no exception. It was a fashion show and people claimed Jaebum didn’t attend but he had. He just didn’t stay long cause he couldn’t. When he had seen Jackson and Mark interacting it was clear for all to see that Mark had an alpha. That Mark was Jackson’s omega and Jaebum lost control. It wasn’t his wolf coming to the surface though. When Jaebum had quickly hidden in the bathroom to try and not go out there and not only cause a scene but kill someone, Jaebum was shocked to see his dragon was fully out. His dragon was just as hurt and upset as his wolf and Jaebum hadn’t felt this pain in a long time. Hadn’t been so vulnerable and open. Complete, when he’s been walking as a split half for so long. It scared him and he tried to turn it back off. To push his other half back down but it was useless. Cause Mark kept appearing. Whether Mark just happened to be there or near his mission. To his pack or subordinates bringing him up as he passed by. His dragon refused to stay down and his emotions kept growing. It wasn’t just anger anymore. It was fear. Hurt. Pain. That happiness at seeing Mark. His heart skipping a beat at hearing Mark giggle or his heart beating faster at seeing Mark smiling. The giddiness at if he’d see Mark again today. The sadness of not being able to see him for a few days. More months were passing by and Jaebum couldn’t hold it back anymore. And just like how he couldn’t hold back his feelings, he was returning back to the Jaebum he once was. Mark’s scent not only calming him but his entire being healing him and Mark never did anything. He just simply existed. They never talked but Jaebum felt like he knew him. Knew they were similar. Knew they were different yet the same and Jaebum didn’t deny the attraction, the will to get closer. He couldn’t stay away even if he happened to be Jackson’s omega but god, did that night fuck with him. How he had went to see his old buddy, Namjoon at Jin’s bar and instead was met with Mark’s scent and blood. It took everything in him not to tear apart the bar to get to Mark and even more than to rush up to him and take care of his wounds personally. That Mark agreed without a fight to a drink had Jaebum’s mind blanking and don’t even ask him how he didn’t combust in his chair when their bodies kept brushing against each other cause Jaebum doesn’t even know. His entire being was going crazy, his dragon right there on the surface as his wolf agreed, wanting nothing more than to, take, claim, mate, mate, mate. And then he was touching. Tasting. Breathing in Mark and Jaebum knew he could never go back. He didn’t want to. He wanted to dive into Mark and never return. He wanted to give him his all but knew at the time he couldn’t. Mark was not his. Mark was Jackson’s so Jaebum held back though he couldn’t stay away. He kept following Mark and would make his presence known this time. He’d take Mark how he could and each time he carved more and more of him into him, hoping he’d keep Mark coming back to him. With Jinyoung telling him how stupid he was being and Youngjae smirking while making kissy faces. Yugyeom would hug him more often and Bam would talk his ear off while lounging on one of the couches late into the night. It was nice. Jaebum felt alive. He felt happiness and strength. He felt complete with Mark. And then he find out the truth, that Mark wasn’t Jackson’s and he was ecstatic. Ready to run over and make Mark his but Mark had always hesitated with him. He knows cause he could feel Mark held something strong for him too but right when he’d be about to show his all, he’d go right back. Saying it was a game. Acting like this was nothing more than sex between them and it frustrated Jaebum cause he had put that all due to Mark being Jackson’s. But he isn’t so why? It didn’t take long for Jaebum to see past Mark’s mask. The pain. The hurt. The same look that used to be Jaebum himself and he knows it too well cause he’s looked at himself in a mirror many lonely nights. Mark is broken and Jaebum wants to make him whole again. Wants to free him like Mark did with him but he knew Mark wouldn’t let him in so easily. Even as Mark told him he was his omega, Jaebum knows Mark couldn’t give him everything of him. Only his body. His trust, his word. Because not even Mark can reach in and get his heart and soul back as it’s been wrapped too far with vines and lost within the darkness. He wants to be there though and he wasn’t sure how he could until Jackson called him. It’s an opportunity Jaebum wasn’t going to miss and though it hurts, practically kills him to see Mark like this, he’s going to do whatever it takes to free him. To get all of him and if that means he can’t show his everything to Mark yet, he’ll do it. He’ll wait for however long it takes as long as he can stay by his side. For without Mark Tuan, Jaebum would be nothing more than that walking shell his parents always wanted him to be.

Mark starts to stir in his sleep and Jaebum stills. He knows his dragon is out along with his wolf but Mark doesn’t want his dragon so Jaebum wills himself to calm down and let his wolf come forth more before he’s shifting. Mark had sworn he was underneath something solid before it became soft and fluffy. His eyes flutter open and he’s met with black fur. It has him sitting up fast, his body protesting from the entire night Jaebum had his way with him. But Mark isn’t feeling it after a moment for all he sees is a giant black wolf taking up the majority of the king size bed. Mark’s mouth is agape for he knows this is Jaebum by the strong fiery cinnamon scent but he’s never seen Jaebum in this form before. The yellow eyes meet his, a flash of red passing and Mark finds himself flashing his golden over his blue. Mark’s met many werewolves but wolves…those of his kind, that’s extremely rare. It might’ve also been due to Mark pushing his wolf down, relying on something else that not even Mark is sure what it is but he finds his wolf coming out more and more and it’s because of Jaebum. Where his wolf used to be out all the time back then…a nose comes up to Mark’s chin, taking Mark out of his thoughts. It doesn’t take Mark long to know what Jaebum wants and huffs as a small smile is forming and Mark tilts his head to the side. Jaebum runs his nose along Mark’s neck, scent marking him as well as breathing in his scent. Mark’s body is littered in Jaebum’s marks, not to mention the time Jaebum rubbed his seed all over Mark’s body so Mark reeked of him. It wasn’t something he was used to but he found he didn’t dislike it. It made him feel wanted…loved. It has Mark blushing as he thinks about it and Mark is quick to bury his face into Jaebum’s fur to hide away from his thoughts. Jaebum allows him, just lying there curled up around Mark in a protective barrier. 

Yugyeom was expecting a lot of things when he busted in the office this morning. He expected to see a grumpy Jaebum being interrupted. To see Jaebum and Mark to be still going at it. Hell, for even Jackson to be arguing with Jaebum or something but not this. After Yugyeom was told by Bam what had transpired, Yugyeom demanded answers but he had to wait because he didn’t want to interrupt Jaebum’s love making but it’s way past morning and almost afternoon and he can’t wait anymore! He wants to see Mark and make sure he’s ok and Bam’s constant whining wasn’t helping so he said fuck it! And now, here he was, flinging the door open and ready to shout when his eyes bulge out of his head at the sight of Mark wearing a silky black robe with bright blue butterflies, a leg thrown over his other as he sat in Jaebum’s chair before his desk and a giant black wolf is at his side, looking up at Mark who is smiling softly down at him and running his hand over the top of the wolf’s head. “What the fuck?!” Jaebum huffs out a breath, his eyebrows are so damn expressive and they’re very much not pleased that Yugyeom interrupted their bonding moment. But Yugyeom continues to point at Jaebum, “You…you’re not…oh my god!” Yugyeom has to sit down to process all of this. Mark is curious, not understanding why Yugyeom is reacting like this. “Yugyeom, I know you love to be loud but for once can you-” Jinyoung stops mid sentence as he takes in the same sight. Jinyoung has a stare down before his shock slowly turns into calm, “I can’t believe it. You’re in this form and not going on a killing spree.” Yugyeom is nodding too, “Like I expected him to suddenly turn into that other wolf form and god, I so don’t want to see that form anytime soon.” Mark is very confused and it shows on his face but before anyone can explain, Bam appears and screams, “Oh god, we’re dead!” before clinging to Yugyeom. “Can someone please explain what is going on?” Mark demands. Jaebum honestly was enjoying this but with Mark’s request, he shifts. Yugyeom and Bam squeak and cling to one another but Jaebum shifts back to his regular form. Mark doesn’t even stop himself from raking his eyes up and down Jaebum’s body as Jinyoung scoffs and throws some pants at Jaebum’s smug expression. With Jaebum at least wearing pants, he starts explaining, “You’ve never saw me in my wolf form because it’s been a long time since I’ve been able to remain in control with my wolf.” Bam slams his hand onto the desk, “Hence the word, Mad beast. Our leader is basically a feral alpha! Anytime you see his wolf, it isn’t long before the demon part of him mixes in and his demon wolf comes out to play!” Yugyeom’s leg is bouncing up and down with anxiety as he recalls. “It’s almost impossible to get Jaebum back under control unless you use certain and specially made tranquilizers and by then Jaebum’s destroyed so much shit and trying to kill us!” Mark’s face goes to an ‘Oh!’ expression. How could he forget this? He heard all the stories. Had seen the aftermath but he’s never actually seen it happen. He’s always been in a different place luckily and Jackson swore to make sure Mark would never have to witness it but would always warn to stay away from Jaebum. Mark never did follow rules or orders very well though. “But your wolf rarely came to the surface with me that I honestly thought it had to do with your dragon.” Jinyoung is smirking now as Jaebum gets flustered for once. Yugyeom doesn’t even hesitate, “That’s because our leader locked the other half of him away. Refusing to let his dragon show because it was too painful but you kept bringing his dragon out naturally.” Jaebum flushes even more but he didn’t want to hide it. He couldn’t ask Mark to bare all and not do it in return. It’s still embarrassing and making him vulnerable though. Mark is taken back by this but he’s pleasantly surprised. “Youngjae told me something about you turning into a giant teddy bear because of me,” Mark teases and his little canines are poking out. God, he’s adorable that Jaebum can’t help but kiss him sweetly, Mark purring into the kiss. “Bummie,” Mark mewls. Bam fake gags and Jinyoung smacks Bam for it. “But why is it painful? Like it physically hurts you?” Mark still didn’t understand that part. And if it did, Mark felt bad for making Jaebum bring it out if it was painful each time. Jaebum’s expression drops from happy to a slight frown. Mark knew what that meant. This was not something happy and was ready to take back the question when Bam speaks up, “Their older brother was a full on black dragon.” Mark felt his breath knocked out of his lungs. What did he just say? Bam doesn’t notice it and kept going, “The Lim family brothers are quite weird to put it frankly. Youngjae is full wolf, Yugyeom is full demon and Jaebum is half wolf, half black dragon. But their oldest brother took on the full black dragon…Lim Vector.” It’s then Bam looks past Jaebum and right at Mark and in that moment, Bam knew he fucked up. Mark had paled, expression like he had just seen a ghost. “Mark?” Bam is concerned now, fear and worry welling up as Yugyeom holds Bam back from approaching. Jaebum had watched Mark to gauge Mark’s reaction though he couldn’t help but be brought back to the past with memories floating through his mind that he didn’t pick up on Mark’s heart beating faster and his scent becoming stressed until Bam said Mark’s name. Yugyeom had been lost in his own mind too but Jinyoung had been the one to move before them. He was already at Mark’s side, trying to get Mark’s attention onto him. “Mark, breathe. You need to breathe.” Breathe? He wasn’t breathing? He can’t even focus. Much less hear. He feels like cold water is drenching his body. It hurts to breathe, hurts to think. To feel. All he can hear is Bam’s voice saying his name, over and over and over and god, how did Mark not know? Dragons were rare like wolves. Sure, there were other colored dragons but to find two black dragons that weren't somehow related? Come on, Mark! But Mark didn’t think that a dragon could’ve mated with another species. Maybe that’s why Mark hadn’t thought twice on it. He should’ve. My god, he should’ve. He fucking slept with Vector’s younger brother. Vector was a Lim! He feels disgusted. He hates himself. He needs to get away. Far away. Jackson, he needs Jackson. “Jackson…” Mark manages to get out and Jinyoung turns to Yugyeom, who nods before he’s rushing out. Bam is frozen as he watches Mark have a panic attack. Jaebum moves forward but Mark flinches, “Don’t touch me!” Mark shouts. Jaebum stops, holding hands up and Jinyoung is shocked. No one understands what triggered Mark but they don’t want to make it worse, “I’m sorry. I just want to help baby,” Jaebum says and Mark feels the anger. Feels like he’s being stabbed right in the chest. “Don’t call me that.” Jaebum is taken aback by this, not sure why Mark is suddenly doing a 180 on him. “What do you mean?” He tries to touch Mark. He wants to calm him down. To wrap him up in his arms but Mark moves fast. Jinyoung moves as well and Bam is shocked as he watches everything happening at once before Jaebum is on his back on the desk, things scattered everywhere as Mark has a knife to Jaebum’s throat and Jinyoung has a gun pointed to Mark’s head. “Mark, don’t do this!” Jinyoung says, his expression full of pain. He doesn’t want to hurt Mark but he can’t allow Mark to kill Jaebum. But this wasn’t the Mark they knew. This was the other Mark. The killer Mark as Jaebum stared up into those dark eyes. Mark’s wolf was nowhere near the surface. “Tell me, Jaebum, do you know what happened to your brother?” This shocks Jaebum even more. Jinyoung is shocked as well as Mark continues to spit venom, “No? How could you? I spent nine years…and your brother…he’s dead…because of me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell by now there are lyrics from songs that Jaebum sings! All rights go to Got7 and the producers/writers for their song lyrics

Mark can’t help but recall Vector standing there smiling sadly at him while speaking those words while Mark struggled for Cor to let go so he could go to him. His hand shook, the blade cutting in slightly. Mark should do it. Should kill Jaebum but he can’t bring himself to do it. And it infuriates him even more that he screams and raises his hand up before slamming it down into the desk, the knife right next to Jaebum’s head. “Vector is dead because of me! His entire pack!” But Jaebum only looks at Mark with that same expression. Full of love and passion. There’s pain there yes, but it hadn’t wavered, not in the slightest and Mark can’t handle it. Jinyoung had lowered his gun as he watches Mark falling apart. His wolf is coming to the surface and tears are falling down onto Jaebum’s face, “Stop looking at me like that! Why won’t you hit me?! Hate me?!” Jinyoung and Bam try to call out Mark’s name as Mark keeps going. Claws fumbling with his collar as he almost rips it apart to reveal the scar, “I’m a marked omega, Jaebum! I’m Vector’s omega! I even bared his child but I lost it…” A sob wants to crawl up his throat. The pain hurts too much and Jaebum isn’t saying anything. Just looking at him with that damn look. That same damn look Vector looked at him with. “God dammit, JAEBUM!” Mark sobs before he’s moving again. This time, they all move, the knife digging into Jaebum’s hand to keep it from going into Mark’s chest. Jinyoung holding onto Mark’s other hand to keep from clawing or attacking. Bam watches Jackson run past and hop over the desk as Mark cries out and Jinyoung is thrown across the room and hits the wall hard. Jaebum feels pain in his shoulder before Mark is pulled off of him and Jackson has him wrapped up in his arms, “Stand down, Yien!” Jackson orders. Mark’s eyes are dark and his breathing is harsh. There’s pain against the back of his shoulder blades. He wants it to stop. He let himself go and opened up and this is what he got. More pain. More heartbreak. He doesn’t need it. ‘Let go. Just let go. It’ll all stop if you let go.’ So Mark ignores Jackson’s pleas. Ignores Jaebum’s howl and the pack’s begging and he lets go. The pain engulfs him and he falls forward but Jackson catches him. He can’t think or breathe as the pain is too much but then it stops and he can breathe and everything blanks before it goes dark. Everyone in the room gasps as pure white wings sprouted out of Mark’s back before Mark falls unconscious.

Mark wakes to darkness. It’s just silence all around him and he’s void of emotion. It’s almost calming, peaceful but he feels like something is missing. When he tries to think about it, pain comes forth full of emotions. ‘I thought you wanted it to stop? Why are you trying to remember?’ It’s a voice, it’s his voice and he should be shocked by it but he’s not. ‘Cause it’s important. There’s a pull…’ He takes a step forward but is stopped by an invisible wall. ‘I’m finally free again and you want to go back? You wanted the pain to stop. For the memories to go away and I did that. Stop fighting against me.’ Mark frowns, the only thing he can think of is this part of him is the him that not even he knows fully about. But why? He curses as he pushes himself to think harder. Pushing against himself to know. ‘This is why they failed. You never should’ve been a part of me. If they weren't so greedy in wanting to be able to breed, you never would’ve existed and everything would’ve been different.’ Oh. Oh no. Mark’s eyes go wide and he’s no longer in the dark but in a white tiled room. Blood splattered everywhere. There’s bodies littered all around. What used to be a medical lab was now a disaster zone. Mark knows this room. It’s the first thing he could remember about his life, where his whole life changed. Where he met Vector. ‘I hated that bastard. He locked me away.’ Mark sees himself. Sitting on the bed, void of emotion and feeling. Just a nine year old surrounded by destruction and then there’s Vector. Gun pointed to his head and Mark recalls those eyes. How they wavered and showed passion. And then the gun lowered and Vector took him in. But there’s something different Mark never noticed. And it’s come apparent as Mark continues to stare at himself. At how he had pure white wings he never knew he had before. 

Mark feels himself falling and then stopping abruptly. Something starts winding around his arm and Mark sees it’s chains. A tight pull and his arm is being yanked down and he’s forced to his knees. Mark attempts to get free but then his other arm is yanked back behind him and vines are wrapping around his legs. Mark can feel fear, feel the pain of the vines and chains digging into him. ‘Why do you keep struggling? Do you not like it? This is how I’ve been. Trapped deep within. The more time you spent with Vector, the more time I saw less of and then he sealed me away completely.’ Mark was confused. He doesn’t recall Vector doing anything to him. ‘Do you really not know? You try to hide it everyday.’ Images of Mark feeling when Vector bit into him, claiming him and putting a scar on the back of his neck. He can’t dwell on it though as he’s pulled back, ‘Just like you want to forget the very man that saved you from being destroyed. You aren’t even supposed to be here! Do you not even know why we were born? Created?!’ Mark is thrown back into that medical room with all the slaughtered bodies. ‘Look at them! We did that! We weren't meant to have a heart, a soul, a name. We were made for one soul purpose…to kill all and every supernatural in existence. The perfect weapon.’ Mark gasps, images coming forth that he doesn’t remember before. Lab tests. Those people when they were alive before they killed them. He killed them. He slaughtered them. ‘They wanted to do more tests but I hated it so I killed them too. Isn’t that what we’re for? Why not take some of the humans out as well? It’s not like they’re innocent since they’re the ones who created such a weapon in the first place.’ Oh god. This is what he is? But then images of him taking out his targets. Or following orders without hesitation. He was turning back into that. He was letting more and more of ‘him’ out and now he just gave him full reign. No, he doesn’t want that. ‘Oh, look at you struggling now. I’m afraid it’s too late, ‘Mark Tuan’. It’s who you are but don’t worry, once I figure out how to terminate you, I can be fully free to do as I wish and what better way than to start with killing Jackson and then Jaebum before I finish off with the pack.’ Mark’s heart beats faster as his stomach drops. No, god, no, please. ‘This will be fun. You’ll even get a front row seat as we kill them ever so slowly.’ Mark shouts, screams and struggles harder but no one can hear him as he pleads for those he cares about to stay away from him.

To say Jackson is holding it together is an understatement. He’s about ready to lose control. Just one wrong word or move and Jackson is gonna snap. His aura is radiating this as Yugyeom and Bam stay as far away though still close enough because Jackson still won’t let Mark go. Mark, who hasn’t woken back up and it’s been an hour. They’re still in Jaebum’s office. The pack has it barricaded because they know Jackson wants to leave and they aren’t about to let that happen. Jackson at least let Youngjae come forth and examine him and helped him into some clothes but then growled in warning to step back. Youngjae wanted to protest but Jaebum ordered him back and Youngjae didn’t hesitate. Mark’s wings went away after a while but still he has yet to wake up though he’s vitals are all good.

“You can’t hold me in here forever, Jaebum,” Jackson says as he glares at the alpha. Jaebum had put on a light blue tank after Youngjae checked over his wounds. His arms are currently crossed as he stares at Jackson right back. “You gave me two months-” Jackson tightens his grip on Mark as he lashes out, “That was before I knew the truth! You think I would’ve put Mark through this if I had know you were his fucking brother?! Hell, I never would’ve let you get near him if I did.” Jaebum’s own control was slipping. He didn’t like how Mark was beating himself up. How much pain he’s been in but he also saw the part that cared. Truly and utterly cared about Jaebum that he couldn’t kill him. “I didn’t know either but it’s already been done. I may not know what happened during those nine years but Mark’s not the only one who lost someone special to them.” Jackson wavers at that, taking in the raw pain in Jaebum’s eyes. That’s right, Jaebum in turn had lost a brother. “How are you taking this so lightly? Mark was with your brother. Almost had his child and was mated to him.” Jackson is focused on Jaebum that Jinyoung feels like he can take Mark from him but Jaebum shakes his head no and Jinyoung remains still. “Oh believe me Wang, it hurts. I was the closest with Vector and finding out he had gotten to Mark first…the anger and jealousy is there but it doesn’t change what I feel for Mark. And if you think about it, if it wasn’t for Vector, I never would’ve had the chance to even meet him.” Jackson raises an eyebrow at this, “What do you mean?” Jaebum takes a step forward. The pack brace themselves but Jackson doesn’t make a move in return, “You can’t tell me you haven’t once tried to check into Mark’s past.” Jackson scoffs, “I’m not an idiot. I have and there’s nothing. Not a thing under Mark’s name.” Jaebum doesn’t say anything for a second and Jackson’s expression changes as he’s starting to realize. “Exactly. There’s nothing. That name doesn’t exist anywhere. And the hunters were all over him though. Wanted him dead and why? Not once had Mark overstepped boundaries while under you.” Jackson thought the same thing, “Shouldn’t you know more than me since you trashed those one hunter’s hideout?” Jaebum furrows his brows, “That wasn’t me. It was like that after I tracked them down.” Jackson’s face shows shock. It wasn’t him? Then who found out about the hunters and tried to stop them before? “That’s not the point right now,” Jinyoung interrupts. “Those hunters were all over Mark, their sole focus was on him and him only and for quite some time. Years, even. They’ve been trying to find him and when they finally did, they went all out cause they wanted him dead for some reason.” When Jackson had heard about the attack at the airport, he honestly first thought it was Jaebum and his team. He didn’t think so many hunters would gather and go to such means for Mark. And thinking back to Mark being ambushed by those hunters that one time, he felt that had been a full on trap and first attempt to try and get rid of him. But why? “Do you think it's because Vector went rogue and was a hunter?” Yugyeom asks. Bam is curled up in his side, still distraught over causing Mark such pain. Youngjae shakes his head, “I thought the same thing too at first but I had a feeling not even the hunters knew Mark was with them. No one ever could track Vector and his pack or pick them out for they were always disguised. And we would’ve known…” Youngjae trails off cause they would’ve. They tried years in search of their brother to find nothing. Only letters here and there, though a lot of them were making more sense now that he thinks back on it. “So what? Your brother did missions and such and stumbled upon Mark along the way? That still doesn’t help why the hunters would be after him. I doubt your brother went on an all out war on the hunters since he liked to lay low and out of sight.” Jaebum agreed as well, his thoughts returning to earlier. When he was looking at Mark who was ready to kill before he hesitated. That Mark was the one that would do the missions flawlessly. Would become the perfect weapon and followed under Jackson’s orders. It clicks, “Jackson, we need to move Mark to a secluded room.” Jackson is taken back, “What? Why would you even suggest that?” Jaebum feels fear start to well up as they’ve wasted too much time already, “Look, I’ll explain everything but we can’t waste anymore time before he-” Mark’s eyes flutter open and attention is brought to him. “Yien,” Jackson says and holds him closer. Mark smiles before it’s turning into a smirk, “You always were a fool, Jiaer,” Mark says and it takes Jackson by surprise before his eyes go wide. Things move in slow motion and a gun goes off. Jackson feels pain erupt before things blur. “Shit!” Youngjae curses, already catching Jackson. Jackson winces in pain as blood starts pouring out of his shoulder just above his heart. “You stupid idiot! You’re so lucky my brother caught on in time!” Youngjae says as he applies pressure. Sure enough, Jaebum moved as he sensed Mark waking up, grabbing him and hitting the gun Mark had secretly got from Jackson’s gun holster and instead of the bullet going straight through Jackson’s heart, it went up. The gun is knocked out of Mark’s hand as he flips up and over Jaebum and slides back some. Jinyoung and Yugyeom are already there, ready to go as Bam blocks the exit. Jaebum stands in front, staring down Mark. “I really dislike your kind,” Mark states with a scowl. “Who are you?” Mark laughs, standing up straight. “I guess you aren’t as dumb as the bird over there.” Jaebum growls, not liking whatever this is. “You’re different. You’re not like with my dragon and wolf, you’re two different entities sharing the same body.” Mark tilts his head to the side, “Bingo, big guy. Your ‘Mark Tuan’ shouldn’t have existed. His sole purpose of being added to me was so I could breed but they failed when attaching him in my dna that he came with a soul and a heart. So I killed them too.” The pack are shocked but they stand strong. “Do you even have a name?” Jinyoung dares to ask. “No, but if you must, it’s subject 000.” Bam bares his fangs, “What is your purpose?” Mark laughs and it doesn’t fit him. Not the Mark that they know, “To kill all of you stupid creatures but I’m starting to think humans can just go right along with them.” Yugyeom yelps as Mark moves and is on him in a blink of an eye. Jinyoung is there to help him out before Mark is moving again. Jaebum cracks his neck before roaring, letting his wolf come to the surface. “Aw, is the beast coming out to play?” Mark teases. “Think you can actually harm me?” And then they’re moving. It’s proven quite soon that Jaebum can’t hurt Mark, not like Mark can easily hurt him. Jaebum cries out as a knife goes into his shoulder and Mark yanks and twists it, cutting into Jaebum’s blue tank. More of the dragon is revealed of his tattoo and Mark hesitates in that moment. Jinyoung notices and makes a move. He hits Mark hard and he’s thrown back into the wall. Mark snarls, “Stop fighting me!” They think he’s talking to Jaebum but then Mark is gripping his head in pain. “Jaebum, your dragon! Show your dragon!” Jaebum sees the tattoo on his arm. It’s Vector’s dragon. Every last detail put into his arm and shoulder by memory and Mark registered with that. Mark. His Mark was still in there. He growls, “Keep fighting baby, I’m here. We’re here.” He starts to let his dragon come forth and lets it mix with his wolf. The pack worried Jaebum might lose control but Jaebum holds firm. He hasn’t let his dragon out to the max before in such a long time. Mark goes to attack but it’s not as strong as before and Jaebum has Mark flipped onto his back on the desk this time as Jaebum struggles to keep Mark in place. “Fight, Mark. Fight it. I know you’re scared. I know it hurts but I promise you, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Mark tries to kick and punch but more of Jaebum is coming out. His scales are showing on multiple parts of his body. 

It can't end like this  
Where our time and memory will fade  
I will do anything  
To stay next to you

Jaebum’s aura is radiating, his scent growing stronger and stronger as it surrounds Mark. Mark isn’t struggling as much now.

Imma be with you  
Imma be with you  
Always by your side  
Imma be with you  
Imma be with you

Something wraps around Mark’s waist and Mark stills completely, eyes going wide as Jaebum suddenly roars. The desk is cracking, the pack stands there in amazement.

There’s something you should know that anywhere  
I’ll be right there  
I’ll be right there  
Baby there’s something you should know that anytime  
I’ll be right there  
I’ll be right there

Jaebum’s eyes changing to that of his dragon, fangs elongating and claws digging into the desk next to Mark’s head. But the biggest part is the wings. The long black dragon wings that expand and spread out and Mark is staring at Jaebum. Of all of Jaebum. “Focus on me, baby. I got you…I love you.” Tears fall from Mark’s eyes before he’s hissing in pain, squeezing his eyes shut as he grabs his head. Jaebum holds him close though, his tail keeping him pressed against him. “Bummie…” Mark gasps out through the pain. “Come back to me, Mark.” Mark whimpers, body arching and claws coming out, “Can’t…don’t want to hurt…kill…me…” Jaebum growls, snapping his fangs in Mark’s face, “No, you’re gonna keep fighting. Keep going. You think my brother and his pack risked their lives for you for nothing?” Mark’s breath hitches as he opens his eyes and stares back at Jaebum, “I don’t have to be there to know Vector did everything in his power to keep you safe. I know how much he loved you because of how much you hurt. He gave you a life, a purpose when you didn’t have one and now you’re lost. Afraid of loving fully. Of letting someone in fully for it to happen again but it’s not. I won’t let it, Mark,” Jaebum says as he lifts Mark’s chin and leans in closer, “You have a pack here that love you and need you. And I may not be my brother, but I sure as hell know that you’re my mate, Mark. And unlike my brother who was a coward and ran from his feelings, I don’t. So either you fight against this right now or I’m going to be running right after you cause nothing is going to keep me apart from you.” Mark is blown away. He knew Vector. And Vector was one who kept his feelings to himself. He ran and held in guilt about his family and he never once told Mark in words but in little actions of his true feelings but there was one thing Vector never told him. That they’d always be together. That they’d meet again. That they were mates cause even though Mark had thought they were, Vector would’ve always shake his head fondly before changing the subject. And it’s in that moment that Mark knew what Vector knew all along and it made their parting all the more bittersweet. Because though Mark loved Vector, he loved Jaebum so much more. His feelings came on so hard and fast unlike with Vector. His entire being was lit up with electricity and fire with Jaebum where Vector held him steady. He couldn’t part from Jaebum for a single second before he thought he would go crazy where with Vector he could go a few days before he’d feel an ache. Jaebum took over his entire thoughts. Made him feel so alive and react so fast and instinctively. And Mark knows in this moment what Vector knew all along. More tears are falling. He can feel Jaebum. Feel his scent surrounding him and it brings more than just warmth and security. It brings forth love and passion. Healing. Vector may have gave him a purpose but it wasn’t what Mark originally thought. Vector wanted him to live, to keep his heart and soul alive and that was to keep going even without him being in the picture. And it was because of Vector that he found him. He found the reason why he kept fighting after Vector. That he subconsciously knew. Mark Tuan found his soulmate.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark feels strength. Feels something wrapping around him and he welcomes it. He doesn’t fight it anymore. He isn’t afraid to cross that line, to let him in fully. And it’s breathtaking. The darkness surrounding him is vanishing with light surrounding him and there’s that little voice screaming at him that he’ll just fall again. That Jaebum won’t keep his promise. That he’ll end up in pain again but Mark doesn’t listen. Instead, he listens to Jaebum’s heartbeat. To his sweet words. To the pack nearby and even Jackson calling out for him. He has a pack. A family. A mate that needs him and Mark has a new purpose, his purpose he himself created. To protect his loved ones at all costs. To live for them.

Mark feels pain attacking his entire body but he holds strong, gripping onto Jaebum’s front before he’s leaning up and crashing his lips against Jaebum’s, the scream being slightly muffled by Jaebum. The wings come forth from his back, but also his wolf. Claws clinging for dear life and when Mark falls back, Jaebum is there to catch him, holding him close as he looks down into those beautiful blue eyes of his wolf. Mark pants, his fangs dripping with some saliva but it’s him. It’s his Mark. Mark smiles weakly, “Omega…your omega…” Jaebum can’t help but kiss Mark again. Mark sighs into the kiss before Jaebum pulls back some to place a kiss on his forehead, “So proud of you, baby. You did it.” Mark keens and nuzzles against Jaebum, their wings touching instinctively. Yugyeom goes to point out this moment but Bam smacks him to stay quiet and the pack enjoy the moment between the two mates. That is, until things started to get a little heated and Jinyoung coughs loudly, the two separate though Jaebum lets out a growl at being interrupted, “Oh come on! You couldn’t have waited till you at least found out I was alright?” Jackson complains. Mark giggles, wrapping himself more around Jaebum as he peers down at Jackson, who is sitting up with Youngjae still next to him. “You’re just fine, Jackson,” Youngjae laughs, “You got shot clean through and healed up within seconds.” Jackson is still pouting though and Mark’s expression softens, “Gaga.” Jackson looks up and sees tears falling down from Mark’s eyes and Jackson is rushing over to Mark’s side. Jaebum allows Mark to be free from him for a second so Mark can latch onto him. “I’m sorry!” Jackson holds Mark tighter, “Nonsense, Yien, I know it wasn’t you.” Mark cries into his neck still and the pack can’t help but smile in relief. This was their Mark alright. Their sensitive, adorable Mark.

“I can’t believe my pack won’t let me be near my own mate,” Jaebum grumbles. He’s pouting in the chair as Mark is still in Jackson’s arms but his legs are in Jinyoung’s lap as Mark is leaning against him. Bam is sitting on Mark’s lap, holding onto him and though it’s been a good minute, Bam is still crying and apologizing to Mark as Mark comforts and soothes him. Yugyeom is hugging Bam and Mark at the same time as Youngjae leans against Jackson and Jinyoung’s back to run fingers through Mark’s hair. Jaebum couldn’t be too upset though for he has to admit that he really likes seeing Mark interacting with his pack. After a while, Jackson leans in to whisper something into Mark’s ear. Mark nods, eyes finding Jaebum already looking at him. Jaebum knows that the conversation is about him and when Jackson gets up, he knows Jackson wants to talk to him privately. Jaebum nods when Jackson gestures they take a walk. Jaebum makes sure to plant a kiss to Mark’s forehead, “I’ll be back, my love.” Mark smiles sweetly at him, “Please,” Mark says back and it makes Jaebum match his smile before he leaves the room with Jackson.

There’s people about, going about their business and bowing down to their Boss and Jackson, who isn’t just some enemy or person to put up with anymore. He’s become an ally and slowly over time Jaebum knows he’ll fit right in with the pack. “Is this the part where you tell me your undying loyalty to me and then you’ll be handing Mark over?” Jackson snorts next to him, looking up at Jaebum since he’s slightly shorter, “In your dreams, Jaebum.” Jaebum laughs right along with him, “Good, cause I’m not fully awake for all of that.” Jackson shakes his head before it gets serious. He appreciated Jaebum trying to lighten the tense mood that had fallen over them. They haven’t been the best of allies or whatever you want to call them and with the recent events, it put a slight strain on it but thinking back on it Jaebum did practically save Jackson’s life over an hour ago. “It’s about Yien though.” Jackson looks forward, hands sliding into his pockets. The small bullet hole shows with the movement and its another reminder of what transpired. Jaebum doesn’t say anything, knowing that Jackson was collecting his thoughts for once since he’s always been a talker. “I...honestly never had a clue about Yien’s past or that this was a possibility…that he could’ve been a-” Jackson’s face distorts. He doesn’t want to say it. A creation. Some man made weapon but the fact of the matter is, it’s true. Jaebum had always been curious about Mark’s other half, for he’s seen it from afar and just like how Jaebum had kept his dragon down, Mark was doing it with his wolf but in this case, with himself entirely. Mark was never supposed to be. He was just meant to be some vessel, some weapon that followed orders. It made it all the more real that Mark was actually with them. That he became a person with a soul and heart, a person with a name. “It looks like I have a lot more to be thankful of from my brother.” Cause if it wasn’t for Vector, Mark wouldn’t be here. Not the Mark they knew at least. They never would’ve known this beautiful creature and who knows how they would’ve met Mark…probably staring down the barrel of the gun. Jaebum is shocked to see Jackson staring at him hard after he stopped walking. Jaebum turns to face him noticing Jackson’s eyes weren't wavering, “Not just him, Jaebum. You too. If it wasn’t for you, we would’ve lost Mark to what he was originally created for. Instead, you helped him fight and break free of what he was programmed to do.” Jaebum stares back, meeting Jackson head on, “But you’ve also become his anchor just like he’s become yours. It’s dangerous really if you think about it. If something were to happen to either of you, it would be catastrophic and yet…yet it seems right, perfect even.” Jackson’s expression softens, “I never would’ve thought I’d be saying this, but I’m glad it’s you. And it won’t happen today but someday…maybe we can be blood brothers or something.” Jaebum snorts at the end but he’s smirking as Jackson is smirking himself. “You’ve got yourself a deal, Wang.” 

Mark lets out another whine before pouting. “Shh, they’re not going to kill one another,” Youngjae reassures as he curls around Mark more. Jinyoung wraps Mark up into his arms on the other side. Mark just keeps getting more adorable by the second. They’re not used to Mark showing this side of himself but they’re not complaining. “God, Jinyoung, why are you so motherly?! You’re hogging Mark hyung!” Bam whines but gets shoved away by Yugyeom. Bam gasps as his mate did not just do that. Yugyeom’s smug look told him he so did as he goes to get closer to Mark but Bam jumps on him and the two topple off the bed and onto the floor. Youngjae cackles and Jinyoung shakes his head fondly as they continue to snuggle Mark in the middle of the big bed. It’s in the pack quarters. They all share the apartment like area and are currently in one of the spare rooms. It was originally meant for Jaebum to take but Jaebum had been growing distant back then and instead moved in to the room adjacent to the office. The pack was no way going into that room and dying so they went here after Mark was becoming distressed. They know it's because Mark is free now and his emotions and body are getting used to the adjustment and separating the alpha and omega wasn’t always good. Mark found comfort in the pack though and he still felt bad about attacking them earlier. “I’m sorry,” Mark says again and Yugyeom and Bam instantly stop before pouncing on the bed and curling close to Mark, “Stop apologizing. It wasn’t your fault,” Jinyoung states. “Everyone is fine and we’re happy to have you back,” Yugyeom reassures. “If anyone should be sorry it’s Jackson and Jaebum for hogging you all the time,” Bam adds. Mark lets out another whine and Jinyoung and Youngjae glare at Bam. Bam gets that, ‘Oh shit’ look on his face as he just mentioned the two names he shouldn’t have. Soon Bam and Yugyeom are both pulled forward and being hugged by Mark as they all lay there in silence.

By the time Jackson and Jaebum return, Mark is asleep, exhaustion catching up to him. Yugyeom and Bam had gotten more comfortable, Bam lying above Mark’s head while Yugyeom laid near his bottom half. All four of them bared fangs and flashed eyes at the two alphas entering, daring them to be loud and interrupt Mark and his much needed sleep. “Well that’s a sight to see,” Jackson mutters under his breath. Jaebum is smirking proudly before grabbing a hold of Jackson’s arm. Jackson’s eyes go wide in shock as he finds himself thrown onto the bed lightly. The bed dips as Jaebum gets on after kicking off his shoes. The pack moves to accommodate their leader and soon Mark is laying on Jaebum with the others curled around close to Mark. Jackson huffs but follows suite and ends up on Youngjae’s side, putting a hand out to touch Mark. And Jackson won’t say it, but he actually finds himself looking forward to these pack days where they just lay together and soak up each other’s presence.

“It’s good to see you after so long,” Jin says as he sets a glass in front of Mark. Mark offers a small smile. It has been a while. A few weeks since he’s been back in Korea. He eventually went back with Jackson after spending a few days with the pack and Jaebum. It was nice, their bond much stronger than before and even Jackson forming bonds with all of them. But they couldn’t stay away forever as duty calls and Jackson has his own gig to run. That didn’t mean the pack didn’t come see him or Jaebum practically appearing in his room every night. Mark smiles around his glass as he takes a drink, “Well, somebody is reminiscing something good.” Mark flushes and almost chokes on his drink as he sets it back down. Jin laughs his windshield wiper laugh at seeing such an adorable sight. “I have to say as much as I loved seeing your calm and confident side I like this cute and shy part of you too.” Mark pouts, “I’m Jackson’s right hand man. It can’t get out that I’m cute.” Jin just laughs some more but not as much though you can see his shoulders moving with the laughter still, “You’re right. Instead of wanting to steer clear of you, they’ll want to protect you.” Mark flicks him the bird when Jungkook suddenly appears, “Hyung, what gesture is that? Is it a happy one?” Mark’s eyes go wide and Jin is falling over in laughter as Mark scrambles to stop Jungkook from mimicking the gesture. “Why can’t I though? Suga hyung does it all the time!” Jin runs fingers through Jungkook’s hair, “Cause Suga has many built up emotions that he can’t help but let out in grumpiness. We want to break him of that habit.” Mark smiles fondly at Jungkook and Jin as the two interact. After seeing Jungkook for a while, he’s told to go wash up and Jungkook whines as he has to leave Mark but makes sure to get a hug and kiss before bounding up the stairs. “I’m surprised you’re still here. Don’t you have something to attend to today with Jackson?” Mark nods, “I wanted to ask you something first.” Jin figured as much since Mark had this far off look on his face several times. “This is about Jaebum’s past?” Mark plays with the rim on his glass. “I know I could just ask him but I didn’t want to bring up old wounds.” Jin sighs as he throws a towel over his shoulder and leans forward onto the counter, “I’ve known Namjoon and Jaebum since we were kids. It wasn’t until Jaebum was seven that we became even closer to him and the pack.” Mark perks up at this. Jin was looking off as he recalls it, “Namjoon’s family took the Lim siblings in after their family and clan was all slaughtered.” Mark narrows his eyes at this. He knows about Jaebum’s family all being killed from Jackson and the Wang’s. The Lim family were full of very powerful creatures and with the parents death with aunts and uncles along with most of the clan slaughtered, it was a huge blow to the underworld. No one saw it coming nor thought it possible. Hell, no one even knows how it happened or who was behind it. “No one knew what went down or how it happened but the siblings did. Yugyeom was too little and Youngjae couldn’t fully process it at his young age but Jaebum…Jaebum took it the hardest since he was closest to Vector.” Mark felt his heart clench, knowing this wasn’t going to be easy to digest as he had a feeling, “Don’t tell me that Vector-” Jin looks him in the eye this time, his eyes showing many emotions, “He did. Vector was the one to kill his family, leaving only his siblings and some of the clan left. After he did, he took them to Namjoon’s family and then vanished, never coming back. The Jaebum that we knew was showing less and less. Jaebum hated his dragon, hated how it reminded him of Vector that he wanted to erase that part of himself.” Mark felt that familiar pain. It was also shortly after that time that Mark had met Vector himself. “But it wasn’t until some years later when the real truth came out and Jaebum started to show his dragon back again. You see, his family weren't loving people. They only cared about power and fame. On doing whatever it took to reach the top and that included having children, trying to make perfect weapons to keep their clan and family name going. Vector knew all of this for that’s what they wanted him to be and for a while, he did it only because he had to think of his younger brothers. He didn’t want them to go through what he did so when he saw the chance, he took it. He did it all so his brothers would have a life to live of their own even if that meant he’d be hated in return.” Mark recalls when Vector would tell him little bits and pieces of his family. He never once talked about his parents but he would talk for days about his little siblings and how Mark reminded him so much of what Mark now knew was Jaebum, the second oldest Lim. “It was in the letter that was addressed to Jaebum that Vector told him the truth and after that day, Jaebum started to show his dragon more and was the Jaebum that we knew and not the one his parents wanted him to be. Even got Vector’s dragon tattooed onto him to show his love was still strong for him.” Mark felt tears forming. Past memories of a troubled Vector late at night when he thought no one else noticed. But Mark did. Mark stayed in Vector’s room but he didn’t sleep when Vector was sure he was. So Mark knew of the big weight Vector carried even if he didn’t know the extent of it and he remembers one night telling Vector to write it out if he couldn’t get it out any other way. He only said that because he would see Molly writing down ideas and thoughts about her next invention of some sort and Irene writing down medical details to remember for later. He never knew Vector had actually took that to heart and done that. Would he have told Jaebum otherwise? Mark’s thoughts are a little jumbled. He had always wondered what it would’ve been like to have a family, blood parents but it seems it wasn’t always a happy ending. It just proved that it didn’t have to be blood to make a family, to form a pack. You could find family and a home in another. But then Mark’s thoughts go to how Jin said Jaebum came back out of his shell but when Mark had met him he had hid again and when he looks back up at Jin, he sees Jin is already looking at him and knowing exactly what he’s thinking. “Jaebum continued to receive letters from Vector. They came at weird times and different days. Jaebum could never reply back cause Vector never allowed it but Jaebum always looked forward to getting another, until one day it stopped. Jaebum was fifteen and he felt abandoned. He couldn’t handle not seeing his brother or hearing from him again. It also didn’t help that Jaebum wanted to not only make his brothers proud, he wanted to provide a way for them all to be together again. So Jaebum pushed himself, doing whatever it took to rise back up to the top...even if that meant losing a part of himself. He unintentionally started becoming what his parents wanted and talked less to his loved ones. He distanced himself from his pack as he not only brought back the Lim clan to the top, but became one of the most powerful underworld leaders. And what really broke him and where his dragon never showed another appearance was when Jaebum was eighteen and had received one last letter from Vector…but he never read it. For Jaebum knew it would be the last, would reveal the end and he wasn’t ready to face it. The fresh blood on the front of the envelope. The right hand man of Vector’s that delivered it even looked pained and so Jaebum gave the letter to Namjoon for safe keeping but he never once came back for it. We all honestly thought that was the day our Jaebum died and would never return-” Mark can’t help the tears that are falling down his face. Mark is the same age of Jaebum and Jaebum wasn’t wrong at all. Vector died and Mark lost his first love at the age of eighteen. He never knew Cor had the time to deliver that letter though. So much had happened and Mark had been left alone in that hotel room just to wake the next day to Cor never returning and Mark knew he wouldn’t. Not because he didn’t want to face Mark but because Cor had been severely wounded. Now Mark knows why Cor left but the obvious reason of why he didn’t return was because he couldn’t and Mark honestly doesn’t know if he would’ve been able to bare the pain of seeing another dead loved one at that time. “Until he met you,” Jin’s voice interrupts his thoughts. Mark feels Jin tilt his chin up, his own eyes shed some tears, “You’ve brought back our childhood friend, Mark. You helped heal Jaebum where no one else could and for that I’ll thank you until the end of time. My Joon is so happy to have him back and seeing him happy. You’ve also brought his pack closer and they’re very protective over you. Jinyoung came by the other day on his rounds to make sure no one would bother you.” Mark smiles through the tears. Jin matches his smile before he digs into his pocket and pulls out a small envelope. Mark’s breath hitches as he spots the dried blood stains on it and knows what it is. “I had a feeling you’d be coming by and I want to intrust this with you. I know today might not be the day but in the future, Jaebum will need this closure and you do too. When that day comes, please…” Jin doesn’t continue but Mark knows what he wants to say. He can’t help his hand shakes as he reaches out and touches the letter. Mark’s heart aches at seeing the handwriting that he knows is Vector’s and how it’s addressed to his dearest Jaebum, made his heart break and more tears are falling. He pockets the letter, feeling the weight of it against his side. When he looks back at Jin, he’s still smiling despite the pain, his little canines peeking out as another tear falls past, “Thank you, Jin. I’m glad that I got to meet you.” Jin squeezes Mark’s shoulder, “Me too, Mark, me too.”

“Where were you?” Jackson asks as Mark shows up right as they need to get into the car to go to the event. Mark slides into the backseat with Jackson’s hand against his lower back before Jackson slides in himself. When the door shuts and the car pulls off, Mark turns to Jackson, “Sorry, I stopped at a friend’s to check up on something.” Jackson lets out a small breath as he takes in Mark had been recently crying. It worries him but Mark reassures him by leaning into him, “Don’t worry, Gaga. I needed it.” Jackson doesn’t say anything else as he leans forward and kisses each eye lid of Mark’s. He had a feeling Mark went back to that bar. They were in Korea and he knows about the bar. It’s owned by Jin, which is Namjoon’s mate and Jackson knows about Namjoon. The Kim’s are just as powerful and one of the top leaders of the underworld as well and though Jackson doesn’t know the whole story, he knows that the Kim’s and Lim had been close since childhood. Mark no doubt wanted to know about Jaebum’s past but didn’t want to ask Jaebum to bring up old wounds and asking the other two brothers would no doubt bring up the same thing. He could’ve asked Jinyoung but Jinyoung would’ve went straight to Jaebum. So Jackson understood. He hated seeing Mark in pain but he knows that this time, Mark was trying to move forward, to fully heal and get the full closure. “Thank you for finding me, Gaga,” Mark’s voice brings Jackson back to the moment, his eyes opening to see Mark looking up at him. “I know it’s not the same as you feel but I really do love you. You’re my best friend and I’m sorry to put you through so much.” Jackson feels tears well up in his eyes as genuine smile comes forth. He can’t help but lean forward and kiss Mark’s forehead, “I’d go through hell and back and do it all over again if I have to, Yien.” Mark basks in Jackson’s warmth. In his words. He lets it soak in and he finds he’s crying again but in happiness. At all those times he’s had with Jackson that brought life to him. That brought them closer and bonded them together. He’s never going to take advantage of that again and he’s going to cherish these new memories along with his past.

“You called?” Jinyoung pops into the club after Jin asked to speak to them. “I’m sorry Jaebum couldn’t make it on such short notice so I hope I can be of assistance.” Jin offers a small smile. It was well into the morning and the club was long since closed. “Mark’s back with Jackson in China?” Jinyoung nods. “For the moment, yes.” Jin lets out a sigh of relief. “I think it might be best he stays in China for a while.” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at this, his hands moving to his pockets as he stands more attentive from his once relaxed posture. “Something happened at the club.” Jin seems to be processing how he wants to approach the subject to Jinyoung. “Joon’s been sensing something around the club lately ever since Mark first showed up. It wasn’t as strong back then but it seems recently, it’s been growing stronger.” Jinyoung frowns for he doesn’t like this at all. “You think someone’s following him?” Jin nods, “Joon tried trailing whoever it is each time but it goes to a dead end. We think they can travel among the shadows and their movements are sporadic, feral like.” Jin leans over on the bar top, his stare hard as worry eats at him. “I also believe this person is the same one that found those hunters that time.” Jinyoung’s eyes go wide. They never did find out who was behind that small attack on the hunters that had been trailing Mark. The torn apart body of one and the trashed place. There’s also the fact that the hunters haven’t attacked since that time which had them anxious on to why. “Don’t tell me-” Jin’s expression says it all and Jinyoung curses. He was going to have to report this to Jaebum right away. “Bodies have been scattered throughout around this area and there was one behind the bar the night Mark left a few days ago. Whatever this is, Jinyoung, they’ve been tracking Mark for months now and not even Mark or Jaebum have been noticing.” It hits hard, the fear creeping up Jinyoung’s spine at the danger Mark was currently in and not even having a clue.

Mark couldn’t sleep. Ever since going to see Jin and taking the letter with him, his dreams haven’t been pretty. The memories of all the times together will come rushing back every time he closes his eyes. They’re still painful, still raw even after all these years. And that letter. It’s like a huge weight when he holds it in his hands and the last thought when he lays down at night. It’s always in the back of his mind and he knows he wants to read it but it’s not his place. He should talk to Jaebum about it but his throat closes up each time and he just ends up clinging to Jaebum tighter. Wrapping himself up in Jaebum where he’s the only thing he can think of. He needs to stop running away. He’s taken steps. He’s trying to move forward. He needs to let go. He just can’t go over that one last step. He lets out a breath into the cold night air. Jackson is going to explode when he finds out Mark snuck out so early into the morning and is just wandering the streets aimlessly but he needed a change of scenery or he was going to have another attack in his room. Even though Jackson and Jaebum would both drop everything to help him, Mark didn’t want to bother them over this. It’s just some nightmares. Just some memories. It’s really because he feels so weak. So stupid at not being able to fully let go. But they were once his pack. They taught him how to feel. How to do so many things. How to...be a person. To have a soul. And Mark can’t get over this feeling. Whatever it is toward Vector but it’s so strong that it feels like its wrapping back around him again when he had finally started moving forward.

He moves about from the back alleys into the busy streets. Many people were bustling about to head off to work or school. It was times like these where he would just blend in like he didn’t exist and just observe the people around him. He didn’t feel numb like he would in the past. He was feeling too much. He catches sight of a young couple across the street. The girl is giggling as the boy twirls her around. They seem to be meeting after some time apart and it shows how much the other missed them. The strong urge to call Jaebum had his fingers twitching against his phone. Even though he just saw Jaebum two days ago. Talked to him on the phone hours prior he wants to see him again. Be by his side. He realizes he never wanted to walk around like he used to. He wanted to walk himself to Jaebum. Hoping to find him already following him in the shadows and would appear out of thin air. He takes his phone out of his pocket, Jaebum’s number known by heart as he puts the phone to his ear. It begins ringing and Mark knows Jaebum will answer. He always does. Something catches his eye, looking back across the street where he had stopped when he saw the couple. People are still walking by, not paying him any attention. He did dress to blend in of course. Mark thinks it’s just his nerves. All those memories and nightmares mixing with the lack of sleep getting to him but his instincts never failed him and he could’ve sworn- “Hey baby,” Jaebum’s voice breaks through his thoughts, helping him focus and anchoring himself. Mark finds himself forming a smile. Just hearing Jaebum’s voice brought him happiness. “Bummie…” curse his voice. He was a sap for saying Jaebum’s nickname with such longing but he can’t deny it. He can hear Jaebum chuckle in the background and he can picture it in his mind. He finds himself calming though the urge to be near Jaebum is growing tenfold now. He’s about to speak when Mark senses something, his eyes glancing back across the road again before his breath hitches. Jaebum can sense something is wrong, “Mark?” Mark can’t speak, his eyes gone wide. It’s like he’s been hit with a bucket of cold water. He must be seeing things for there’s no way. Is he dreaming again? He finds he can’t breathe as he keeps his eyes locked with the other. His hand shakes, the phone about to drop as Jaebum is yelling for Mark’s attention now when the person across the road vanishes between the people like they were never there. Hands suddenly touch his face, making him jerk, before he sees Jaebum is in front of him, “Baby, look at me. You need to breathe.” Breathe? He hadn’t even realized he dropped his phone or how much time had passed. He can’t get the image out of his head. That was him. He was there but how? Why? But then lips were pressed against his, forcing him back to the moment. Forcing air back into his lungs after the bruising kiss leaves him wanting more. He finds himself drawing in air after air. Jaebum lets out his own breath of relief as he pulls Mark into his arms. “I got you.” Mark clings, body shaking in aftershocks as Jaebum holds him close. Mark closes his eyes, willing the image out of his head for now. He doesn’t want to think about why he would’ve imagined Cor still alive after all this time. “Stay with me,” Mark gets out, his voice shaking a bit. Jaebum doesn’t even hesitate to nuzzle against Mark’s face, “Let’s get you home.”

Jaebum’s fingers run through Mark’s hair while the other moves through files. He’s been looking through everything that’s been going on lately and what his clan had been doing. Mark is snuggled up in his arms behind his desk. He fell asleep a little while ago once he fully calmed down. Jaebum had been worried about Mark lately. Something has been bothering him and he’s clearly not getting sleep. Jaebum was ready to talk to Jackson and either drag Mark to sleep with him every night or he’d sleep over there. But it seems Jackson had wanted to talk to him about the same thing for he had messaged him to ask if Mark was with him and when Jaebum sent him a picture of him sleeping Jackson was happy. They talked on the phone a bit about it and Jackson was thinking Mark was just being stubborn and was going to wait for him to come forth about it but he knows it has to do with Mark’s nightmares acting up again. Mark gets extremely vulnerable during those times and it could lead to him having an attack. Jaebum had a feeling it had to do with that too but didn’t want to push too hard. He’s pushed enough already and wanted Mark to come to him by himself this time. And it seemed like he did though something wasn’t right. Jaebum can recall how Mark was when he teleported to him. Mark looked like he saw a ghost with how pale he’d become. How unfocused and shocked he was. He was shaking too and his breathing was bad. Something had to trigger him but what? Jaebum didn’t sense nor see anybody out of the ordinary. He furrows his brows as he tries to think of what it could’ve been. He didn’t voice it to Jackson and Jackson had to eventually go after knowing Mark was in safe hands and sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I got. I did write some notes on how this will end and such so maybe one day I'll come back to this. Thank you for reading up to this point!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumbass found inspiration again so with the notes I'm attempting to finish this. It may be slow updates and not as long chapters but I'll get there eventually.

“Normally you’re grumpy when Mark isn’t here, not when he is here.” Jaebum meets Jinyoung’s eye. Usually, Jinyoung’s eyes would be shining with his sassy tone but today they showed way too many raw emotions. Jinyoung couldn’t even look at him long before he’s looking down at Mark still sleeping away. “What is it?” He cuts right to it and Jinyoung goes to reply but he’s having a hard time doing so. This worries Jaebum more for Jinyoung was always one to just state what was on his mind without hesitation. He was never afraid of voicing his thoughts and feelings so why now? Jinyoung curls his fingers at his side, “I went to see Jin like you asked me to and I’m afraid it not just the hunters that are after Mark.” Jaebum meets Jinyoung’s gaze to confirm this and there’s extreme worry in his eyes. Shit. “There’s been dead bodies appearing left and right everywhere Mark has been lately and it’s not Mark’s doing. Someone has been tailing him Jaebum. Someone or something that neither of you have noticed.” Jaebum narrows his eyes and bores a hole into the wall ahead. His arms pull Mark closer into his arms to keep him safe instinctively. Jaebum always noticed things. Nothing got past him whether it be within the shadows or without. But the dead bodies piling up to the hunters little hideout showed all signs that Jinyoung’s words rung true. What did they want from Mark? Who could it be? Mark has many enemies but so did he. Could this be because of him? His fingers run over Mark in comfort when he feels something in Mark’s pocket. It crinkled a bit and drew more attention to him. Jinyoung notices and watches as Jaebum pulls out a letter. He sees the moment Jaebum’s breath hitches, his eyes showing shock before he ends up cursing. No wonder Mark had a panic attack. Why the hell did Jin give him this?! But yet...Jaebum finds that letter hadn’t been opened and was still sealed. Mark didn’t read it. No one knew the actual words written in it but Jaebum always had a feeling. The first time he saw this, he knew that if he opened this letter then it would confirm his brother’s end. That these were his brother’s final words and he didn’t want to accept that fact. He wanted to imagine that his brother was still out there going on adventures or hiding among the shadows. That surely their last time wasn’t all those years ago when everything fell apart. “Jinyoung…” his voice cracks as his emotions are building. It’s been years and Jaebum had never been able to read it. He didn’t have the courage and he’s still terrified but he knows he needs to. He needs that closure just like Mark did and if this could help Mark in any way than he needed to read it. “I need a moment.” Jinyoung couldn’t believe the words that just came out of Jaebum’s mouth. Years and years, Jinyoung had spent in arguments with Jaebum to read the damn letter and now he wants to do it of his own accord? A small smile appears on his face. Mark was truly something remarkable. “I’ll be outside if you need me,” he nods to Jaebum’s request but wants him to know that he’s there. That whatever is in that letter, he’ll be there along with the pack to keep him from falling. Glancing at Mark one last time, he finds that Mark was the pillar holding them all together. With Mark, he brought the pack closer again and is keeping them there. Mark will hold Jaebum steady in this moment and with that thought, Jinyoung lets himself leave the room. Shutting the door behind to leave Jaebum with his brother’s last thoughts.

Mark finds himself waking up when he feels something hit his face. Eyelashes fluttering, Mark’s eyes open and something wet hits his face again before sliding down. Mark reaches up to touch it before he hears the intake of air. Lifting his head, he comes to find he’s in Jaebum’s arms and the sight of Jaebum makes his heart clench painfully. Jaebum’s hands are shaking, the letter crumbling a bit as tear after tear keeps falling. Jaebum is trying and failing miserably to hold back the sob and Mark is quick to turn in his hold and wrap Jaebum up in his arms. “Bummie…” Mark’s voice breaks as he tries to hold back his own emotions. It's like the dam breaks and Jaebum lets go of the letter. It flutters down onto the ground as Jaebum clings onto Mark and lets go. He finally voices his pain and sadness that’s been kept locked inside through his tears and cries. And it hurts. It hurts so bad. It’s like he’s experiencing his brother’s death all over again but this time he had someone there to keep him from falling. Mark held him and kept him grounded as his fingers ran through his hair. His scent and aura surrounding him and latching on as Mark melds against him. Sweet and loving words leaving his lips as it seeps into his body and straight to his soul. Mark’s warmth keeping the darkness at bay and it makes Jaebum ache more but for another reason. Mark isn’t just some omega. He isn’t just some person. He’s Jaebum’s everything. Where he thought losing his brother was hard, he can’t bare the thought of losing Mark. And it has him crying harder. Had emotions racing to the front and ready to overflow. Mark ends up lifting Jaebum’s head gently to look at his face when Jaebum surges forth and captures Mark’s lips instead. Mark’s breath hitches in a gasp before he clings to Jaebum’s front and kisses back. It’s like Jaebum is trying to relay every word and feeling into each kiss and each time it’s taking Mark’s breath away as well as giving him air. Like Jaebum is trying to take everything of Mark and replacing it with everything of him and only him. His feelings are strong, full of passion and devotion. It’s wild and raging and it has Mark shivering and moaning. Mark’s back hits the desk and Jaebum’s mere inches from his face now. Those dangerous eyes boring into him with such a heated yet loving gaze. “Mark…” His eyes are flashing back and forth as his dragon and wolf are clashing and his control is slipping. Mark knows this is dangerous. That Jaebum is in a very vulnerable state right now but he wasn’t about to abandon him. “I got you, Jaebum,” Mark says as he cups Jaebum’s face. “Just focus on me.” Jaebum about breaks down right there as Mark uses Jaebum’s words and Jaebum is filled with more love for this wonderful creature before him. He crashes their mouths together again, this time the kiss is far more heated and his hands are wandering. The urge to connect is so strong that Jaebum is clawing and tearing Mark’s clothing so he can feel his skin. He needs to feel all of him, inside and out. He needs to meld himself with Mark until there’s nothing but him and Mark. Mark lets him and wants to feel him too as he finds himself becoming shirtless the next second. Mark barely has Jaebum’s pants down when Jaebum pushes him back against the desk, “Need to feel you. Need you…” Jaebum groans as Mark strokes him while biting at his lips. “You have me, Bummie. I’m yours.” Jaebum claws dig into the desk as he tries to rein in control. He doesn’t want to hurt Mark for his feelings are too strong and going haywire. He can feel his wolf right there at the surface next to his dragon. Can already see the black scales appearing on parts of his body. But Mark redirects his attention back on him before leaning back and spreading his legs. Mark is fucking breathtaking. From his flawless skin and body to those eyes that can draw you in for hours. Mark mewls at hearing Jaebum voice those thoughts out loud and he’s reacting. And he’s so wet for him, slick steadily leaking out and cock hard against his stomach. “Put your cock in, Jae. Show me. Wanna feel you...wanna feel your love.” Hearing those words and seeing the strong emotions in Mark’s eyes crumbles his resolve. Hands grab Mark by the hips before his cock is entering Mark’s cunt. Both groan and cling, bodies coming together as lips find another again. It was slow and sweet. The other getting lost in everything the other was as they moved together. Just as Jaebum thrusted deep, it sent more than just pleasure running up their spines. It sent and spread the love between them till it overflowed back out through their mouths. “Shit, Mark. I love you...I love you.” Mark reacts to those words, his body shaking with each thrust. Constant noises and moans escaping as Mark kept Jaebum close. Their eyes meeting as Jaebum cried more tears, “I love you.” It dug in deep and Mark felt such warmth surrounding his heart. “Jaebum…” Mark was just as emotional, hands pulling Jaebum back down to meet in another kiss. Tongues sliding and moving like their bodies were. Mark lifts his one leg and Jaebum’s next thrust goes in deeper. Mark cries out, tears falling as he feels Jaebum so deep. His heart is so full along with his body. His claws drag down Jaebum’s back and feel every dip and ridge of Jaebum’s dragon as his wolf tries to devour him through kissing. Vector could never compare. Where Vector’s love was in bits and pieces, Jaebum’s love was tenfold and all in. He gave everything of him and worshiped Mark while holding him so high and preciously. Things clatter to the ground, the desk cracking in several spots as Jaebum’s love is wild and passionate...and Mark loves it. He loves Jaebum’s hot headedness. Loves his grumpiness. Loves how soft and sweet he can be. Loves his dopey grin and dinosaur laugh. Loves when he goes all eye smile. Loves how possessive and passionate he can be. Loves the danger and dark aura. Mark loves everything about Jaebum. He loves him. The words are crawling up his throat, the emotions ready to burst out and reveal themselves to Jaebum. Where he never thought he could love another after Vector or that he could love someone even more. Vector was never the one but Jaebum...Jaebum was. That realization hits hard and it’s making him feel crazy. “Jae…” he moans out as claws dig into his biceps, tilting his head back so he can look at him. Jaebum’s dragon and wolf are fully there, the dragon wings have already came out and Mark can feel Jaebum’s tail wrapped around him possessively. The claws and fangs of Jaebum’s wolf as well as his eyes have changed as both are mixed together. He’s looking at all of Jaebum and he wants Jaebum to look at all of him. He knows his own wolf is out. That he’s just as wrecked and vulnerable as him and he’s not scared. He feels so safe and warm and those emotions come flying out, “I love you.” Jaebum’s hips stutter as those words hit him hard. New tears form and Jaebum’s expression tells Mark that he’s ready to break all over again but this time to be put back together again. That the tears falling now are from happiness and pure joy that he can feel when Jaebum pulls him closer and kisses him with so much love. The sound of skin on skin is getting louder as Jaebum goes faster. His cock plunging in and out of Mark’s cunt that tries to draw him back in. The friction between their bodies traps Mark’s cock in a delicious torture and he knows he’s about to explode. It doesn’t help that Jaebum’s got scales that rubs jolts of pleasure inside his pussy either. “Mark...mine...my omega...my mate!” Jaebum can’t stop, his hips moving back and forth. Mark is a moaning mess and getting louder with each thrust as Jaebum can feel Mark’s cunt fluttering and pulsing around him. “Mmm...Jae...Jae...cum...gonna...cum!” Jaebum keeps Mark in place with his tail and hands as he fucks into Mark nonstop. “Yeah...cum for me baby...cum with me…” Mark cant take anymore of his sweet spot being hit and screams out Jaebum’s name as he cums. His back arches, body convulsing as he feels Jaebum thrust a few more times before he’s releasing inside him with Mark’s name on his lips. They slowly start to come down and when their eyes meet, smiles start to form. Jaebum runs fingers through Mark’s hair as Mark reaches a hand up to caress Jaebum’s face. No words needed to be spoken. They knew what the other meant to them and they knew that they had each other. They would heal as they’re becoming complete once again.

The two had barely put on clothes when Jinyoung rushes in with a look of panic, “Jaebum, this is bad.” Jaebum finished adjusting his spare clothes as he gave a look of worry, “Bad? Jinyoung, what happened?” Jinyoung looks from Jaebum to Mark, “Did you not get a call? A text?” Mark gets confused when he starts to feel his pockets to remember he’s in spare clothes too. His eyes darted to his torn clothing but he didn’t see a phone. “Mark ended up breaking it during his panic attack earlier,” Jaebum states and Mark is now looking back to Jinyoung. Jinyoung looks like he doesn’t want to say this but he knows he has to. “It’s all over the Underworld. Wang’s territory has been attacked.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any mistakes made in grammar and such. Will eventually come back to proof read.

“Sir-” Mark is quick to interrupt, “Status now.” Mark had arrived back at onto the Wang property after Jinyoung told him that they had been under attack. “Uh, we aren’t sure yet of all the casualties or what exactly went down-” one of Wang’s men tries to explain while keeping up with Mark striding through the facility. He couldn’t help but glancing at the men following behind Mark and knows for sure that the two in front are Lim Jaebeom and his right hand man, Park Jinyoung. He knows Lim Jaebeom has a pack that surely the other three are a part of and they all look ready to tear apart something. “Is the enemy still here?” Mark redirects his attention and the male is quick to shake his head. “Disappeared before we could figure out who it was and the only ones that saw well...they’re dead.” Mark narrows his eyes as he feels anger boil. Who in their right mind would attack their territory out of the blue like that? Are they trying to declare war? “Thank you, go back to your orders,” Mark dismisses politely and the male bows while Mark and the others continue forward. “They’re pretty bold to attack the main facility too,” Yugyeom says. “Yeah. I know you guys have some enemies like we do but damn,” Bam adds. When they had arrived outside, you could see part of the building was destroyed that had Mark rushing inside before he found one of the subordinates. Jaebum and Jinyoung kept quiet but they were sharing a similar look for they had a feeling; a very bad feeling about this. 

“Gaga!” Mark calls out as he finds Jackson there by the damaged site. Jackson was in the middle of giving orders when he lifts his gaze at hearing his name. “Yien,” Jackson moves forth before finding himself being hugged by Mark. “Thank god you’re ok,” Mark whispers into his ear. Jackson can’t help the small smile at that as he hugs Mark back, “Like I’d go down that easily.” Mark huffs, pulling back and glaring, “I wasn’t here! Something really bad could’ve happened.” Jackson’s expression turns serious once more. “It’s actually a good thing you weren't here. As I’m sure you can tell, our quarters were attacked.” Mark did notice. It was where a lot of them slept. Jackson and Mark personally had their own rooms away from the office and having known the layout for years now, Mark could tell right away from the outside where the attack took place. “What do you mean?” Being up close now, Mark can see destruction and chaos had taken place here. There was blood splattered everywhere with dead bodies lying around with many torn apart. Claw marks were seen dragged along the walls, floors and on some of the doors that managed to stay partially intact. There were men all over trying to assert the mess and gather the bodies. Mark finds Jackson stepping into his view, “Let’s head back to Korea to discuss this.” Leave? “We can’t just leave-” Jackson doesn’t hesitate to interrupt Mark, “I’m not asking, I’m giving a direct order.” Mark can tell that Jackson is keeping something from him. In fact, he doesn’t want Mark anywhere near the wreckage for some reason. Meanwhile, Jaebum gestured with his head for Yugyeom and Bam to investigate. The two nod before slipping past as Mark and Jackson’s conversation grows heated. “This isn’t a time to treat me like I’m fragile, Jiaer.” Jackson stands his ground, “I’m not-” Mark bares fangs, “You are! We need to be here and find the bastard whose done this!” Jinyoung’s eyes follow Yugyeom and Bam as they go to the most damaged room right as Jackson growls back in frustration, “God dammit, Yien! It’s you! Their target was you!” Mark’s anger is silenced as the others hear Yugyeom’s gasp and Bam’s, ‘Woah.’ The two stand in the broken doorway as they look into Mark’s bedroom to find claw marks dragged everywhere around the room that spelled out countless, ‘Mark’ over and over again on any surface they could find.

Mark looks down at the table in the meeting room. They’re back in Jaebum’s facility so they can discuss what’s been going on but Mark can’t stop thinking about the men they lost because of him. Whoever was after him literally went into their home in a rampage to get to him and others got caught in the crossfire. One of the men even tried to use a bomb which explained why part of the building had such damage but the attacker still got away. “I’ve lost twenty men in a span of minutes and you just know want to mention to me that Mark’s had a stalker for a while now?” Jackson is pissed. “We just found out recently ourselves,” Jinyoung cuts in. Jackson clicks his tongue as he runs a hand through his hair, “This has to do with the hunter’s base too, right?” Jaebum nods as he crosses his hands together, “Believe me, finding out someone is even able to get past my defences and has apparently been trailing Mark for a while now has me just as upset as you.” This could’ve been really bad. Mark could’ve actually been there during the attack. He could’ve been sleeping. He could’ve been in a vulnerable situation and so many things could’ve taken place. “I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but I’m glad he was with you-” Mark whines, “Jackson-” Jackson meets Mark’s gaze, “I’m serious. I know we lost men but I wouldn’t be able to bare it if I had lost you. Whoever this person is, I didn’t even know they were in the building, Mark and I was literally down the hall in my office. Everything happened so fast that by the time I arrived, the bomb had gone off and the attacker was gone.” Jackson was scared and you could see it in his eyes. How his first thought was if Mark had been there, what would’ve happened? Mark feels his heart ache painfully as he reaches over to squeeze his hand. Jackson instantly places his other hand over Mark’s, “I think you should stay with Jaebum until this is figured out.” Mark’s eyes go wide, “What? No, I’m not hiding-” Jackson’s eyes are pleading as he cuts in, “I know you. I know that fierce and powerful heart you have and that you want to take this head on and do whatever it takes so I’m asking you this time to please do this for me.” Mark is speechless as Jackson continues, “My number one priority is you, Yien. All the facilities, territory, power and riches won’t mean a thing if you’re not by my side. It won’t be team Wang if I lose you.” Mark doesn’t know what to say. Everything in him wants him to fight, to face this person but Jackson is looking at him begging and scared. This wasn’t like him. He was always confident and ready to go. It’s as if...Jaebum’s cell phone suddenly goes off. Everyone’s attention zeros in on it as Jaebum takes the phone out of his pocket to find it’s from Namjoon himself. Jaebum doesn’t have to say anything as he answers the call and puts it to his ear. Jaebum’s eyes go wide before he’s abruptly standing up, “Jinyoung-” Jinyoung is already up as well as the others. “Let’s go!” Jinyoung says and before Mark and Jackson can do anything, the pack teleport off thanks to Jaebum. 

Mark’s fingers tap along the table as his leg bounces. There isn’t a clock in the room but he can hear one ticking. He’s not dumb. He knows what kind of call Jaebum got without having to hear the words. Jaebum’s own territory had gotten attacked and with the way Jaebum reacted, someone got hurt or worse. And it was his fault. In a span of less than an hour, so much damage was done by this stalker that can move through the shadows undetected. All because they want him. Wherever Mark had gone, that crazy person would go to and it’s not gonna stop. Especially with how quick they were moving now, a lot more damage was coming and it’s eventually gonna end up irreversible. Mark knows what he has to do. He has to face this person and stop them before his loved ones get hurt. Right now is the perfect opportunity too but there’s one problem, “I know what you’re thinking and it’s not happening.” Mark’s eyes find Jackson’s across from him. “You know something you’re not telling me. You saw them didn’t you?” Jackson doesn’t say anything as he keeps his expression neutral. Mark is wasting time, such precious time. Jackson’s expression actually changes the moment he sees that fierce expression in Mark’s eyes. “Is this the game we’re about to play?” Jackson challenges as he knows Mark’s mind is set. He’s about to do something foolish and jump straight into danger like he always does but this time, it’s for his loved ones. And for his loved ones, he’s gonna do whatever it takes, even if that means going against Jackson. The two keep eye contact, bodies in a relaxed position as the invisible clock ticks away. Mark has to make the first move or Jaebum and the others will be back soon or worse, they’re already caught in the crossfire. But Mark has the upper hand in this stance for Jackson doesn’t know about the hidden things among the Lim facility that Jaebum has taught him. “No hard feelings,” Mark says as he moves the next second. Mark shoves his foot under and up against the table and uses the momentum to flip the table. Jackson scoots back to avoid the table and in that instant, Mark uses the table in mid flip to unlatch the gun hidden underneath that by the time the table moves out of view and Mark is back in it, Jackson finds a gun pointed at him and firing. Jackson curses, knowing Mark will fire to kill but also knowing Jackson would dodge it. All so Mark can make a run for it. “Yien!” Jackson calls out as Mark runs out of the room. Mark was obviously heading to the parking garage to nab a vehicle so he needed to intercept him from making it to the outside! Rushing after him, Jackson finds Mark turning a corner. Think, Jackson, think. He’s been here enough times to know the layout. Hell, Jinyoung has taken him on a couple of strolls...that’s it! He’ll thank Jinyoung later as he darts down a different hallway. 

Mark knows not to let his guard down. Jackson isn’t one to be taken lightly and when you think you have it, you don’t. Right on cue, Mark flings his arm up as Jackson went to kick him down. The two lock eyes and Jackson’s is raring to go, “No hard feelings.” Mark is quick to move as Jackson tries to advance on him and the two end up going head to head in a melee fight. Mark’s back hits the wall but he ducks down as Jackson throws a punch that hits the wall instead and cracks it in several places. Mark swipes his leg but Jackson backflips last second. The two come to stand face to face again and Jackson’s blocking the entrance into the parking garage. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you from leaving, Yien. Whatever it takes.” Mark’s eyes go wide cause that means one thing. “Shit,” Mark curses as Jackson’s aura is lighting up red. He’s gonna release his phoenix. Well, Mark did say he’d do whatever it took too so without hesitation, he runs right at Jackson and when Jackson thinks Mark is gonna do one thing, he comes to find a pleasant surprise instead as his back hits the wall. Mark is kissing him. Fuck, Mark knows he can’t resist him and this was such foul play but no hard feelings, right? Jackson feels a pinprick feeling in his arm before Mark pulls back, “I’m sorry, Gaga.” The sound of the syringe clatters to the floor as Jackson starts to slide down for his body is growing weak. Mark hit him with a knock out drug. His vision blurs but he fights to stay awake. He can’t pass out now. He has to stop Mark but Mark’s already through the entrance and heading to the vehicles.

After nabbing the drug as well as one of the keys, Mark heads to the vehicle he sees light up when he presses the unlock button. He feels bad for doing that to Jackson but he knows he had no choice. Besides, it was the safer option as Mark never wanted to hurt Jackson in the first place. Mark reaches the car and is about to get in, when something catches his eye. Jerking his head up, his eyes go wide as he takes in a figure standing in the corner of the shadows. Their eyes are blood red and predatory. Even from a good distance away, you can tell they’re unfocused and...feral. The low growl sends shivers down Mark’s spine as he suddenly feels the person’s aura that was kept hidden. But then it really hits him. He knows that aura and as the person starts to step out from the shadows, he can pick up on their scent. It knocks the breath out of him, his head shaking as he can’t believe it. No, no, no, he shouldn’t be alive. He should’ve died down there in that facility, he can’t...but the moment the light from the bulb above hits the person, Mark can’t hold back the pitiful whine. It was him. All this time...Vector was still alive. He has to close his eyes as Vector looks like he did all those years ago but the black veins had spread even more and no doubt he’s completely gone. But the disease won’t let him rest. It takes control of the mind and body and one won’t truly die until there’s nothing left for the disease to control. “Please…” Mark begs to whomever. Why does he have to be tortured like this? It’s hard to breathe and his legs won’t move. He can feel Vector getting closer and his body yearns as the mating bite thrums in reaction of Vector being close. He needs to fight it. This isn’t Vector. He needs to move but instead he has to lean against the car. This was bad, so bad and Jackson was right. He shouldn’t go outside. He shouldn’t have tried to leave...“Yien!” Mark’s eyes snap open at the same time Vector launches himself at him. He’s mere inches away from touching him but then someone pushes him out of the way. Mark lands on his butt and watches in horror as Vector ends up slamming Jackson to the ground and gets clawed into on his shoulders and chest. Blood splatters as Jackson cries out in pain. “NO!” Mark yells when Vector is suddenly thrown off of Jackson before he can do anymore damage. Mark goes into shock once more as another figure he never thought he’d see again appears before him. Cor. “Take him and get out of here now!” Cor orders as he goes to distract Vector. Jackson groans and it kickstarts Mark into moving. “Oh god,” Mark can feel tears forming at looking at how badly injured Jackson was. Why didn’t he just get knocked out instead?! Why did he have to be so hard headed?! Mark doesn’t realize he’s making pitiful noises as his hands try and stop the bleeding. There’s so much blood and his wounds were so deep. The fucking drug was keeping Jackson from healing and...and no. Please, for the love of god...Jackson’s infected. “Yien,” Jackson calls out as Mark is growing hysterical. Bloodied hands come to cup Mark’s face to redirect his attention, “It’s gonna be ok.” It’s not. “You idiot! WHY?!” Mark screams at him before a cut of sob is heard. “You know why.” It makes it hurt all the more as Mark leans forward and closes his eyes. Tears steadily fall down onto Jackson as Mark tries not to break apart completely. Mark’s hands are slipping over all the blood and it wouldn’t be long before Jackson took his last breath. “Promise me...Yien tell me that you’ll go to Jaebum...that you’ll keep living...for me.” Mark’s bottom lip trembles as his eyes open to find Jackson looking deep into his own. “Gaga don’t...you can’t go...you can’t leave me…” Jackson smiles, his bloodied hand gently stroking Mark’s face. Mark clamps his hand over his. “You have to keep living...no matter what...no matter how much it hurts...go on...for me…” Jackson looks ready to cry himself as his breathing is growing harsher, “I love you…” Mark gives a watery smile as tear after tear falls, “I love you too, Gaga.” Jackson gives a little huff for a laugh, “You finally said it back...even if it’s not the same love as I have for you...it means so much. I can die a happy man now…” Mark can feel his heart about to shatter. “No, you’re not dying. You’re gonna live. You’re gonna-” Jackson pulls Mark down to silence his cries with a kiss, “Goodbye Yien…” Jackson’s hand starts to fall and Mark feels his blood run cold and his heart stops. No. No. No. Something inside Mark fully breaks before he lets out a loud cry, “GAGA!” A bright light comes forth from Mark as it grows into a bright blue aura before Mark’s back arches and wings sprout forth. The light then spreads out as his wings do and blinds the entire parking garage. Cor and Vector’s fight come to a stop as the light blinds them. Cor was already failing as he’s been severely wounded before this and now he’s leaning heavily against one of the vehicles as the light slowly fades back inside of Mark. His eyes take in Mark’s wings vanishing back before Mark is falling over to land beside Jackson as he’s knocked out. Shit. Cor grits his teeth, finding he can't stand anymore and Vector's attention is back on Mark. He can’t let it happen. He made a promise to him. He swore on his life that he’d keep Mark safe from him. That he’d stop him…”VECTOR!” Cor yells out as Vector is hovering over Mark. But it’s too late as Vector doesn’t hesitate to snatch Mark up in his arms and disappear back into the shadows at the same time as Jaebum and the others arrive to see Mark being taken away...


	11. Chapter 11

Jaebum thought he had been dreaming. That this was some nightmare. Didn’t he just read his brother’s last letter to him? Surely he somehow fell asleep in Mark’s arms after they made love and his mind decided to play a mean trick on him. There’s no way his brother was still alive after all these years. There’s no way that his brother was the one stalking Mark and then taking him away right before his eyes. But each second is passing and he’s not waking up. His body is frozen, the shock rendering him speechless but everything else is still moving. Youngjae had slid down to Jackson’s side where there’s so much blood as Jinyoung races over to another male a few feet away. “Yugyeom! Bam!” Jinyoung calls out and they move into action. Yugyeom goes to Jinyoung as Bam goes to help Youngjae. Youngjae’s knees are soaked in blood while he’s trying to assess the situation, just to find Jackson’s wounds are healing at a fast rate of speed right before his eyes. Even with Jackson being an alpha and a powerful one at that, those wounds were so deep and so many. He’s even infected but he notices that the black blood is seeping all out as the wounds are closing up. Did Mark do that? “Is he alive?” Bam asks in fear for it felt like Jackson’s heart wasn’t even beating for Bam couldn’t pick up on it with his senses. “Ah-yes. He’s alive. Barely. But he’s alive,” Youngjae says as he felt for a pulse the moment he got over here cause he thought the same thing Bam did. “We need to get him back to the medical bay though for he’s lost a lot of blood.” Bam nods and helps to lift Jackson up, “God, he weighs a ton,” he huffs out. “Youngjae switch with Yugyeom,” Jinyoung says as Yugyeom’s already jogging over to him. Youngjae takes in the other male having a hard time propped up on one of the vehicles. Youngjae waits until Yugyeom has a good hold before moving and heading over to Jinyoung’s side. The two share a look and Youngjae can see that Jinyoung’s searching his to find out about Jackson. Oh? Did Jinyoung have feelings for the alpha? That would have to be something they discussed another time though. “He’s fine. Mark healed him somehow, probably subconsciously with his angel.” Mark was a creation as his other side was finally released not too long ago. He also beat the programming of his other half so now he’s open for many possibilities to happen and he’s guessing doing the impossible is one of them. There’s instant relief in Jinyoung’s eyes before he goes back to the task at hand. “This guy’s injured badly but-” Jinyoung’s cut off as Cor hisses out, “I’ll be fine, just get the vial out of my pocket and inject me with it by the wound.” Taking a closer look, Youngjae can tell this guy isn’t fine at all as his wound is bad and has been there for a while now yet strangely he hasn’t bled out. That could be answered by the fact of the black like veins sprouting out from the wounded area and how black like vines have sewn through and over the skin to hold it together though you can still see behind at the tissue and muscle. “Fascinating. I’ve never gotten a close look at the disease doing something like this.” Jinyoung clicks his tongue as he begins the process of what the male told them to do, “The only reason I’m doing this is because we need your ass for interrogation. So how bout you start by telling us what the fuck just happened?” It’s now that it really settles in. That what they saw, though it was only mere seconds, that was Vector. There was no doubt about it. Youngjae tries to distract himself by wrapping Cor’s smaller wounds but his hands are shaking. Now that Jackson would make it, his mind kept replaying the image of his older brother over and over. Shit, Jaebum. Jaebum was the closest. Yugyeom wasn’t so bad off because he had been the youngest but Jaebum, he had to be suffering the most. Jinyoung injects the vial and Cor lets out a grunt of pain before he lets out a deep breath and his head clunks back against the vehicle. The two become distracted as they notice the black veins retreat just a tad as his other wounds are now healing before just the main one remained. “The vial is a counteract but it’s not strong enough to kill the disease,” Youngjae says. “Bingo. There is no cure and you of all people should know that. Especially Jaebum since Vector sent all those letters.” The two narrow their eyes before it clicks, “You’re the one who delivered the last letter,” Jinyoung says in shock. When Cor had come, he had found Jaebum alone so no one had known what Cor looked like. They just knew he was Vector’s right hand man or had been for Cor should’ve been dead too. “That doesn’t matter. We’re wasting time already. We need to stop Vector...I made a promise to him that I’d take him down...that we’d stop him.” Cor can’t help but think back to the pack. To those that ended up dying by Vector’s hands. No, not Vector. It was the disease; the darkness. A loud growl alerts them and the three turn their attention to what’s behind them to see Jaebum is gripping his head as another noise comes forth. Claws are coming and going along with his harsh breathing. The three can feel his aura is becoming unstable. “He’s gonna lose control,” Jinyoung curses. Jinyoung looks to Youngjae, “We have to stop him before he does.” Youngjae nods, knowing they didn’t have much time. They go to stand just to find wind softly blowing behind them. Looking down they find Cor is gone before suddenly appearing before Jaebum. Cor grabs a hold of Jaebum’s front before slamming him on top of a hood of another vehicle. “You need to get your shit together!” Cor growls into his face and it’s in this moment that they all learn exactly what Cor is, a red dragon. Jinyoung and Youngjae race to get to their leader as Cor snaps his fangs, “You can break down later but right now Mark needs you. Your brother needs you.” Those words go through Jaebum’s core and shock him back into the moment. Mark. Mark, Mark, Mark. “My omega…” He can feel the rage growing. His mate was taken from him, regardless if it was his brother. Mark was his. The rage was outweighing the shock and sadness. Rising up above with his possessiveness and his instincts that had been screaming at him before were now being heard. To go after Vector and get Mark back. By the time the others make it to him, Jaebum roars back, shoving Cor off of him. “Where is he?! Where did he take my mate?!” The two are shocked once again at the quick change from almost going feral to a now pissed off Jaebum who is about to tear through anything to get to Mark. Oh. Mark! That was it! Mark was his anchor and has proven that time after time. All they had to do was mention Mark to get Jaebum back on track. Suddenly a gun is cocked next to Cor’s head. He side glances to find Jackson standing there just as pissed off with Yugyeom and Bam off to the side. “The clock is ticking. Start giving answers.” How the fuck was Jackson up and functioning?! Youngjae’s face shows his thoughts and Yugyeom begins to explain, “Well, funny story is that we got down the hall when Jackson started to come to.” Bam nods, “And we’re like great, he’s gonna be weak and groaning in pain but no, this bitch just pops up full of energy and raring to go!” How many shocks are they going to go through in a span of minutes?! “I’m a phoenix. I regenerate fast so even my blood does.” Youngjae face palms cause how could he forget?! “Does that mean your dick can get hard fast right after you cum?” Bam blurts out and the others glare. “What?! It just popped into my head, I’m sorry!” Cor can feel a migraine coming on. “If you’ll all shut up, I can tell you!” This silences the others and Jackson ends up putting his gun down. “Since you all know about the disease I’m cutting straight to the point. Our last mission together, we ended up finding out what happened to a giant underground facility of hunters. They had been trying to use those not human as weapons-” Yugyeom gasps, “Like how those people created Mark?” Cor nods, “The government and the human hunters go hand in hand. This facility was similar to the one Mark was created in but in a different area. It wasn’t even supposed to exist after the first facility. To put things simple, they lost control and the disease spread too fast and strong that they couldn’t contain it. Creatures ended up being born and running loose in the facility. One of my pack members had noticed the spark in her technology around the area and how the government had been trying to cover up something big. So we decided to dig in when we shouldn’t have. It was too much to take in even for our pack but Vector had us almost out where we were gonna blow the place up but the disease, it reacted so strongly to Mark. All the creatures wanted Mark and he ended up being taken deep down into the core of the facility where darkness surrounded and took over the entire area. Vector ordered us to stay as he would go alone. We all thought we lost him too when Vector radioed me after what seemed like hours and when I got to them, I found Vector was infected and it was spreading fast through his wounds. That’s where he ordered me to get Mark out but he also told me beforehand that if it came down to it, to take him down so he wouldn’t turn into one of those monsters. Unfortunately…” Cor had to stop as he was reliving the scene. “It’s like the disease knew Mark was going to get away and started to go more nuts in haste to get Mark back. So many things happened at once that by the time we were by the entrance, Vector had changed. My pack members tried to buy me more time to get Mark out of there and so they could seal the facility and they did.” Cor can still recall their faces as they gave him a sad smile before urging him to take an unconscious Mark out of there. All of them died protecting Mark; protecting someone that they grew to love as one of their own. “When I took Mark away, I also had a sworn duty to give Jaebum the letter if Vector were to ever die but by then I knew I had become infected too. I didn’t have much time and planned to off myself so the disease won’t spread but fate had other plans. I was stopped by someone who was a spy in the government and trying to take down their operations before things went to shit. She had a vial that you used on me and told me that Vector was able to use the shadows to get out as the disease was trying to spread. I spent years trying to track him down, finding out the disease had also gotten out another way thanks to more hunters. With her help, we’ve been trying to deal with that and track Vector at the same time. Of course I should’ve known that Vector would eventually find Mark. And now, it’s all doing a full circle.” The pack let the words sink in before their eyes go wide, “You don’t mean-” Youngjae starts and Cor nods, “Vector took Mark back to the facility. Deep down into the central core of darkness where light doesn’t exist.” Cor is ready for them to freak out and bail. For them to know this was a one way ticket and just decide that it would be pointless in trying to save Mark. But he’s surprised as Jaebum stands tall and his pack surround him with a similar aura, “Take us to the facility. We’re getting Mark back.” In this moment, it’s like Cor is seeing his own pack again with their determination and love. A small smile begins to form as it appears Mark has won many other’s hearts as well. “You do realize what you’re walking into right?” Jackson growls back at Cor, “He made a promise to me that he’d live on so he’s gonna be down there fighting for his life.” Jackson’s phoenix was right at the surface. “He’s pack and pack don’t abandon each other,” Yugyeom says next as his demon comes forth. “We fight together,” Youngjae says, his wolf right there at the surface too. “We live together, “Bam says next, the reptile flashing his eyes. “And we die together,” Jinyoung finishes, the tailed fox daring Cor to challenge them. Jaebum is fully serious with his dragon and wolf mixed together and raring to go. The look in his eyes are of a killer but also of an alpha ready to do whatever it takes to get his mate back. “Let’s get it.” 

It was time to end this and let everyone have the closure they deserved...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of inspiration and such based off of Resident Evil and films. I hope you guys enjoyed the end to this story!

Cor never thought he’d ever come back to this place and yet here he was. His eyes take in the fallen debris that blocked the closed entrance. This is where the disease should’ve stopped. Where only the deep depths could house that much chaos. And now, Cor planned to get rid of all of it and make sure this place goes down for good with him in it. A sad smile appears on his face as he thinks to someone. Someone he never thought he’d meet. Though she came at him with such sass and mystery, he eventually saw through her built up walls and saw the woman that had went through hell and back like he had. Ah, maybe, he should’ve finally stopped their little game and confessed his true feelings. But then again, it was better this way. She’ll be mad for awhile, but she’ll move on. She’s always been solo anyway. Turning his attention to the pack, Cor goes back to the situation at hand. “This is your last chance. There’s no going back after this and death looks like the obvious answer.” The pack’s expressions don’t waver as they all look to him with serious and determined faces. With a nod, Cor lets out a breath. Here they go.

The moment they set foot inside, the can tell this facility has gone through some changes. The once top of the dollar underground facility was falling apart but still holding up. The disease had miraculously spread and created its own structure. Much like how it did to Cor’s wound, the black vines layered the walls and parts of the floors. All light was gone with no source of power and darkness fully engulfed you. “Talk about depressing,” Bam lets out as Yugyeom remains close to him, “This is like a horror movie, what are you talking about?” Bam goes to reply back to his mate when they hear a loud screech like noise coming from deep within. They all go silent as they look back ahead into the pitch black darkness. They can sense movement and lots of it. Weapons are drawn and another breath is taken before creatures are moving in fast. Brown and scaley with no faces but sharp teeth with claws. Tails whip back and forth as they use the walls to gain more room and speed. “Stay sharp, it’s only going to get worse from here,” Cor says before they begin firing. So much was at stake here. You can’t just go head to head with any of these creatures without a plan or keeping them away, for one wrong move and it’s over. You get infected and that’s your one way ticket straight to hell. “They just keep coming!” Youngjae exclaims as you take one down and another just appears. “Just think, they’ve been down here just waiting to get out and now you have fresh meat right before you,” Jinyoung sasses as he shoots one on the left and then goes up to the ceiling before going to the right and then back in front. “This will take too long,” Jackson announces and Jaebum agrees but before they can do anything, Cor lets some of his dragon come forth. He lets his aura shoot out, killing the creatures that were near before Cor takes a deep breath and then roars. The others are shocked as they watch fire sprout from Cor’s mouth and run straight through the long hallway. It lights up the hallway briefly and they can see just how many of these creatures had been camping out before they get caught in the fire. The creatures fall down into burnt crisps as the fire soon dies out and the others are rendered speechless. Jackson points like they others haven’t seen what just happened and it takes a few seconds for him to get words out, “Are you...can you?” Jaebum shakes his head. “No. If I could fully shift then yes, but not in my current form.” Bam and Yugyeom get sparkles in their eyes, “That was so cool!” Youngjae was just as excited until they saw Cor was already moving ahead. “Let’s go and remain quiet. They react to sound as well. I thought you guys already knew this?” Cor narrows his eyes at them before turning his back to them and keeps going. Jinyoung glares at his back but keeps his mouth shut only because he knows the environment they’re in. Jaebum gives them all squeezes on the shoulders as he lets them go first. 

Cor was right. It does get worse. They were only in the main entranceway and now that they’re deeper in the facility, there's a lot more creatures and a lot more chaos. Parts of the building were closed off from being too damaged or just been completely taken over by the disease. You couldn’t salvage anything and it felt like they were descending into the depths of hell. And that hell currently consists of humans that were taken over by the disease on top of creatures unheard of and gone wild with imagination. Another loud and creepy sound of some sort of monster was heard as the pack was running. “Left!” Cor says and they all dart left. “Why left? Why not right?” Jackson asks. “Because I’ve been here before so I know the layout! Besides, you want to go right? Then go right. That’s where they kept the animals they tested on. I’m sure you’ll enjoy the dogs.” Youngjae glances behind them to see the one creatures barreling toward them with it’s monstrous size. “Shouldn’t we try and take it down?” Yugyeom asks. “We don’t have time and by the time we took this guy down, others will be on us. We need to focus on getting to Mark,” Jaebum says and Cor agrees. “Finally, someone is using their head. We need to focus our energy on Vector too remember? Just because we find Mark, doesn’t mean Vector is just gonna hand him back over.” Jaebum clenches his teeth. They’d have to fight him. Jinyoung nudges Jaebum’s shoulder lightly with his own and it redirects him from his thoughts to see his best friend giving him an encouraging look. “We can get through this together.” Jaebum really appreciates it as he lets those words sink in. Even as darkness surrounds them and countless monsters keep coming at them; Jaebum hopes they will. That they’ll make it out of here alive and in one piece.

Mark finds himself coming to slowly. Eyelashes flutter and after a few seconds he finds it still to be dark all around him. Frowning, he goes to sit up when a growl is heard right by his ear. A weight is suddenly on top of him and Mark comes face to face with the man he thought he’d never see again. “Vector…” Mark feels his breath hitch and the bite on the back of his neck tries to react with Vector so close. It causes pain as Mark realizes the bond wasn’t completely severed because Vector didn’t ‘die’. His mind and body are still functioning so it’s confusing Mark’s body though his mind knows Vector is dead. There’s no way he’d still be alive after the disease has entered his body so many years ago. He cries out as his body jolts for the bond between them is trying to connect again. No. He doesn’t want it. Not like this. Not with Vector...not anymore. His mind goes right to Jaebum as his heart aches and yearns for him but his body is reacting to Vector in this moment. Everything is clashing as Mark fights with the mating claim. “Please...don’t…” Mark begs as Vector’s hand trails down his body while Vector hums pleased. Mark struggles but his body is going limp under Vector’s ministrations. He can see the black veins moving along Vector’s arms and it sickens him more. Why? What is the disease getting out of this? Using Vector and doing...when Mark hears his zipper being undone, his eyes go wide as it hits him. He’s an omega and he is the cure to the disease. So if he bared a child, the disease can thrive and not even Mark will be able to stop it. It’ll be a whole new and advanced disease. That’s why they wanted him to be an omega. They never wanted him to stop the disease if it were to get out of control. They wanted to create better weapons and have more power. “Stop!” Mark pushes against his instincts of his body telling him to give in, to let his alpha have his way with him. “You’re not...my alpha...not my true alpha!” Mark says it out loud as he’s able to move and kicks Vector off. He needs to get away at all costs. Vector growls in anger and Mark hunches over as his body racked with pain. The fucking disease was using Vector’s bond with him to try and control him. This disease was far more advanced than the government or scientists anticipated for sure. Where did they even find it?! Mark finds his leg being grabbed before he’s dragged forward and Vector roars into his face. His heart clenched painfully at the suffering Vector must’ve went through. That this is not what Vector had wanted. “I’m sorry,” Mark gets out as his throat closes up for his emotions are rising. So many words want to come forth but it’s not going to change what happened. What Mark put him through. If they had just left him down here back then, then they’d all be alive. They’d still be a pack and living their lives. Staring into those hollow eyes, Mark can’t stop a tear from sliding down his face. Vector stops in mid movement and it shocks Mark as he swears he saw a glimpse of him. That he saw his Vector. Vector soon cries out in agony as he grips his head. It can’t be...could Vector really-gunshots go off and go straight into Vector’s chest and shoulder. “Vector!” Mark shouts as he tries to reach for him but finds himself being picked up. He struggles but stops when he sees it’s Jackson. “Jiaer…” Jackson smiled down at him, “Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?” Mark bites his lip to hide back more tears that well up in his eyes. “Get Mark out of here!” Jaebum orders and Mark is brought back to the situation at hand. “NO! I’m not leaving! Not again!” Chaos is happening all around as Cor is trying to keep Vector at bay and creatures are steadily trying to come into the big room. The pack are doing everything they can to take down the creatures and avoid Vector. “Now, Jackson!” Jaebum yells before he looks back to Cor. He knows Cor can’t take on Vector alone though and Jaebum but...this is his brother. His brother that he hasn’t seen in years and now he’s right in front of him. His hands shake and he’s hesitating. He can’t do that! Get it together Jaebum! “Jaebum!” “Boss!” “Leader!” “Hyung!” Suddenly, he hears the calls of his pack and he’s brought back to the moment. That’s right. Even if this is his brother, he has others to protect. He has others that have come this far and are willing to die for him. He can’t let them down. And most of all, he can’t let his brother down. His brother gave so much for him and their siblings. He owes him for everything and more. Bracing himself, he waits until Vector goes to attack Cor before letting his dragon come forth and intercepting. Appearing between them, he grabs a hold of Vector mid attack and hits him hard. Vector goes flying as Cor skids back a few feet. He stands back up as he holds his wound and Vector can tell Cor can’t keep this up forever. “You still got some left in you old man?” Jaebum asks and Cor lets a smirk come forth, “I’m not dead yet am I?” They two lock eyes and nod before Vector is coming back full force. “Duck!” Bam hollers out as he pushes Yugyeom down before power shoots out and slices into several creatures and the building. “This is no place for three dragons!” Youngjae states as he had ducked down as well. “This building won’t hold much longer if this keeps up,” Jinyoung adds as he takes down another creature. His eyes soon go over to Jackson and Mark. “Jackson, please, not this time. I’m not running. I’m not. This is what I’m created for.” Jackson can see in Mark’s eyes of the pain he’s holding back. Of the emotions of seeing Vector again as well as fighting against the bond. But he also sees the fierceness and determination. He sees the eyes of his right hand man, and of the Mark he fell in love with. They’re mixed together now and have become one person. “Let me make it right. Let me do what I was born to do.” Jackson has two options here. Take Mark out of here and risk this all repeating again or have Mark stay and they all die together. How could Jackson put Mark through all that shit again? “Ah, and I’m the one who made you promise to live on…” Jackson sighs but then he smiles. Mark smiles back, “Who said I was gonna break that promise?” Jackson doesn’t get a chance to say anything else as Mark goes into action. Jackson catches Jinyoung’s eye and with a nod, the two go back into action as well. Mark runs toward several creatures as he pulls out both hand guns and lets loose. Sliding, one jumps over him and Mark fires up and into it as it ends up dropping to the ground as Mark is back up and continuing on. Emptying one clips, he fills another before firing. One creatures ends up having tough skin that bullets can’t pierce through but that doesn’t deter Mark as he’s quick to pocket his hand guns. Several creatures try and attack while they think he’s vulnerable but Mark waits till the last moment before making his move. Twisting and turning, he grabs one before slamming it into the other. He’s then rolling off one and kicking another back. He takes each one on with just melee as he catches sight of the tough skinned creatures almost to them. With that, Mark uses one creature to hop off it’s back right as the tough skinned creature attacks. Flipping up and over the tough skinned creature, he watches as it tears apart the others. Landing back on his feet, he thinks of how he’s gonna take it down when a clawed hand suddenly appears through the creature’s chest. The creature cries out in agony before it drops dead to the ground and Vector is revealed behind it. “Mark!” the others cry out as Vector is advancing toward him. Mark stands his ground though, wincing as the bond tries to mess with his body once more. Fight it. He’s not your alpha. You have to keep fighting. You have to put a stop to this. You have to save them! Mark doesn’t wait for Vector to finish coming to him as he rushes forth. Crying out, light blue aura spreads out from Mark’s body and right at contact, Mark’s wings come out. The dark aura clashes with the light aura and shoots out. The creatures all cry out as many are slaughtered and the light is keeping others at bay. “Wow,” Yugyeom states as he watches in awe of Mark going head to head with Vector. Mark was moving on instinct and was par to Vector’s movements that neither can gain the upper hand or a blow in. “Jaebum, this is your chan-” Jinyoung stops as he takes in Jaebum. Cor is down and Jaebum is leaning heavily against the wall and severely wounded. Oh no. “MARK!” the others shouts draw Jinyoung’s attention back as he takes in Mark noticing the same thing he had and it was not the distraction he needed. The blow is about to come as everything now moves in slow motion. Jinyoung rushes forth, trying to get there to help but none of them will be able to make it in time. But then things move super fast right before impact and the blow is deflected. “No way…” Youngjae gasps as Jinyoung stares wide eyed. “Did he just...teleport?!” Bam exclaims. There’s no other way to explain it for he was just as far away as the rest of them. Red aura starts to spread out more as the hand that grabbed Vector’s arm squeezes before snapping the bones and shoving Vector back. “Gaga…” Mark says as he stares at his back. Jackson looks over his shoulder with a smirk on his face, “Can’t let you do all the work you know. Together remember?” Mark smiles before nodding and about to say, “Together.” When they hear it come from someone else and see Jaebum pushing himself past his limits. The pack brace themselves, “You heard him! Now’s the time!” Jinyoung adds and the group all surround Vector. Vector roars as they all attack at once. Youngjae shoots several shots into Vector as Yugyeom comes forth to land a blow before hooking hands with Bam and helping him to propel another blow with more force. It knocks Vector down before Jinyoung and Jackson are next and don’t hold back as they give everything they got. Jaebum lets everything come out. All the pain and emotions. All the built up rage and sadness along with his demon wolf and dragon. He’s ready to deliver the final blow. Staring right into Vector’s eyes, it’s like he sees the moment of recognition. That brief moment showing in the reflection of Vector’s eyes and Vector doesn’t move. He stands there waiting for it to happen and Jaebum can swear he sees a sad and proud smile forming on Vector’s face before the final blow is delivered. Blood splatters a hitched breath it heard as Jaebum’s arm goes right through Vector’s chest and through his heart. His eyes are closed as he doesn’t think he can bare looking but then he felt hands taking a hold of his arm. “His eyes fly open and he finds his brother still looking right at him. “Jae...beom…” Emotions hit him hard as he realizes his brother didn’t die. His brother had still been alive all this time even after the disease fully took over. “Hyung,” Jaebum’s voice breaks and he goes to pull his arm back but Vector stops him. “It’s ok…” But it’s not. Not now after knowing Vector was still in there all this time. But then he felt hands come to rest over Vector’s and his arm. “Mark…” Vector calls out and Jaebum finds Mark standing there with just as much raw emotion as him. “You can let go now, Vector...we’ll stop this...we’ll be ok…” Vector smiles at the two, “I...love...you…” he says to them both. “Thank...you…” Jaebum feels Vector’s grip slipping as he finally yanked his arm back out. And with a smile still on his face, Vector closes his eyes as he takes his last breath. They catch his body and before they lower him to the ground, Mark makes sure the spine is severed from the brain. In this way, both were responsible for his death and making sure he’d stay down for good and finally get the proper closure. Mark has just managed to close Vector’s eyes when Jaebum starts to fall. “Jaebum!” Mark catches him as Jaebum’s breathing is picking up and he’s sweating. Shit, that’s right! He’s been infected! “No, no-” Mark cuts off as pain strikes the back of his neck. The others rush forth, trying to steady Mark and Jaebum. “The bite. He’s going through Vector dying again,” Jackson whines. Mark cries out in Jackson’s arms as the pain is rising fast and shocking his body. “What can we do?!” Bam asks as he looks between the two in worry. They didn’t have much time. Jaebum’s wounds were bad and the infection was spreading. Then you have Mark in extreme pain and could die from this, especially as he’s going through it twice now. And then you add onto the fact of where they’re still at. The others are discussing what they can do when Youngjae sees Jaebum’s infected blood and Mark clawing at the collar where his bite is. That’s it! “Jaebum, you have to bite Mark!” The others all stop talking and look at Youngjae with wide eyes before it clicks for them too. “N-no,” Jaebum gets out while Yugyeom helps Jackson get the collar off of Mark to reveal the bite. “I’ll hurt him…” Jaebum whines. He’s already infected and feeling the effects and it could kill Mark due to him already having a bite. “D-do it,” Mark grits out through the pain. “It’ll...work...cause I’m...your omega…” Jaebum is being lifted up and steadied by Jinyoung and Bam before he comes face to face with Mark. “If...it’s not you...I don’t want to live...I can’t...do it again…” Jaebum thinks back to Jackson telling him about when he first met Mark, back to everything that fucked Mark up with Vector and he knows he doesn’t want to put Mark through that twice. He helped Mark come back to himself. He helped to free him and he wasn’t about to let Mark be trapped again. “I...love you,” Mark says with such emotion and those eyes shine with love, trust and devotion. It strikes hard through Jaebum and he’s growling before pulling Mark forward and biting right over the mating bite. Mark screams out as the pain is unbearable as he feels himself being ripped apart. He blacks in and out before his wings spread out and light blinds everyone. It takes a few seconds for them to blink their vision back into focus. Mark’s wings go away and he passes out but Jackson catches him before he hits the ground. Jaebum on the other hand is writhing in pain beside him before everything goes black. 

“It was reported of a huge explosion taking place in…” the T.V. was playing in the background, “No one knows what caused it or why. So far the government has it blocked off but has announced that there are no casualties and authorities are already investigating…” Mark found himself coming to. He moves his hand and finds fur underneath and when he opens his eyes he finds Jaebum curled around him in his wolf form. Tears instantly fall with a hitched breath cause Jaebum is alive and with him. And he can feel his heartbeat. Can hear his thoughts, feel his relief as well as his love for him. They’re connected. Jaebum’s bite had overwritten Vector’s and it means that Jaebum was truly the one for only your soul mate could ever override a claim. It’s bittersweet and yet completes him at the same time. He doesn’t hold back the next sob as he cries harder for he knows that Vector is truly gone now. That though his heart is breaking from the pain, it’s also starting to heal. From all those years of nightmares at having been taken away from Vector when he should’ve been there, he was able to go back and end what had began. That thanks to Vector for saving him back when he was a kid, Mark was able to become the salvation and cure. He knows this isn’t the true end though for the disease has already gotten out, but he can make sure it doesn’t spread any further. That with his loved ones, they can keep what happened to Vector and the others, to happen again or fall into the wrong hands.

They’re propped up against the headboard of Jaebum’s bed with Mark in his arms. They haven’t left the room yet since Mark woke up and Jaebum has yet to let go of him. They’ve been holding each other and letting it out as they mourn the death of Vector together. But they can’t cry anymore at the moment as they cried it all out and now they just surrounded the other to keep them anchored. Jaebum’s fingers run soothing patterns along Mark’s side as Mark trails his fingers along Jaebum’s dragon tattoo. The tattoo that represented Vector. “What happened when I passed out?” Mark speaks after a long while. Jaebum doesn’t answer right away but Mark doesn't rush him and waits patiently. After a few minutes, Jaebum answers, “I ended up passing out as well but Jackson got them out and Cor helped them blow up the place entirely without a trace left.” Cor...so he was still alive, right? “Did he-” Jaebum shakes his head, “He was about to but then noticed he had been healed.” Jaebum looks down to Mark, “You ended up healing him when your powers burst out. You also killed the creatures within a certain radius so it made it easier to get out.” Mark makes a noise at that. He did? That must’ve happened when he blacked out cause he doesn’t remember it. “A woman by the name of Ada came and whisked him away and everyone went back here. I’ve been out for a day and you’ve been out for two.” Oh. “The others have been waiting patiently for you to wake up. They’ve actually tried to come see you but well, you know how I can be. Cor said you’d know how to find him if you needed him and he...he left this.” Jaebum leans over to the bedside table and pulls out a letter from the drawer. It was in Vector’s handwriting and labeled, ‘Mark Tuan’. Mark felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He never knew he had a letter addressed to him. Had Cor been holding onto it for this long? Was he afraid to hand this to him back then because he knew the damage that was already done? He could understand why for it would’ve only made things more difficult. He probably wouldn’t hear the words that were written. But now, Mark felt it was the right time to listen. With his hands shaking slightly, Mark opens the letter;

Dear my beloved,

We both know I’m horrible with words. I say too little or too much. And the majority of the time, I don’t say what needs to be said, so let me tell you everything I should’ve told you when I felt them. Like how I’m glad to have met you. You know when I met you, I had gone on that mission to kill you. But that never turned out to be. You were a perfect weapon without a soul; a walking vaccine to the deadly disease that was trying to spread. But we actually didn’t know that. We thought you were the ultimate creation of the disease to spread it, not cure it. It was like you were sent from heaven itself as when I walked into that room, I saw an angel with wings and all. Pure white angel wings despite all the blood in the room. But what kept me from pulling the trigger was the look in your eyes. They reminded me of Jaebum Of a lost boy who didn’t know his purpose. God, Jaebum. I know I’ve talked about him many times as he and my other siblings are something I can talk for hours about. And yet I never told you their names. Never gave you much detail into my life when I should’ve done that too. But it's because my past haunts me to this day. I messed up Jaebum the most since we were so close and I left without a word. And you would think, oh, well he had good reason why he never went back to fix things but really, I was a coward. I don’t handle emotions well and my first reaction is to block them out but you taught me many things. And I apologize that I ended up going another cowardly route and decided to write to him instead but I felt it was better that way. Though what I did was to protect them, I changed Jaebum and I blame myself for that. And it’s funny, cause I was trying to keep my parents from making Jaebum into what they wanted...it’s why I became a hunter. To take down people like my parents. Human or supernatural that thought they were above all, even their own flesh and blood. Shit, I’m getting off topic. My point is, I saw that in you. I saw another Jaebum and I thought I could make things right if I took you in. But I soon realized you were nothing like Jaebum and over time...I grew to love you more than I should, especially when you became of age. You aged so beautifully. You became such a wonderful creature but deep down I knew I wasn’t the one for you. I knew that and yet, I still couldn’t help but love you still. Couldn’t help but give you my all as you would look at me with all the love in the world. I regret not saying those words. How badly they would want to come right out of my mouth. How I wanted to also keep you to myself. There’s not a day where I wouldn’t think of all the memories of us together and that when the day comes where they will part, it’ll hurt like a bitch, but it’ll be for the better. Because, Mark, you’re meant to find the one for you and you’ll probably think I’m crazy when you read this, but when you go back and read this again many years later, you’ll understand. So take care of my brother for me alright? He may act all tough with his harsh bite and loud roar, but he’s a softie inside. He also has a big heart deep down in there that I know the moment you two meet, it’ll all go flying with sparks from there. I mean it, just trust me. Once you two end up in the same room, I won’t stand a chance but I would be happy for you. I’d still be there for you and think back on all the great memories we had together with a smile on my face. But what will make me the happiest is when you realize your purpose. Not mine, or what anyone else says it is. But what you know from deep down. And I hope that day comes soon where you know you’re not just a creation. You’re a person. One with such a big heart and fierce soul. And though Cor thought it was stupid that I came up with this name after seeing the initials M.T. back in that lab, even he came to know that this name fits you. Because no one else can be you. You’re Mark Tuan. You’re my one and only beloved and I want to thank you for loving me and helping to keep me from falling. Well, you’re starting to stir next to me so I know you’re gonna wake up soon. I can already picture your breathtaking eyes and sleepy smile so I’m gonna finish up this letter and give it to you soon. It may not be today or tomorrow but one day, I’m gonna gather the courage and if not, Cor will know what to do. He always does.   
Sincerely, Lim Vector

Tears hit the letter and are a constant flow for it hurt. It hurts like hell but he has Jaebum to keep him from crumbling down that path again. And it’s going to take some time to fully heal, but he found closure and slowly but surely his past memories will turn into goo ones. What happened was tragic. It almost killed him but he’s come out stronger. It brought him to his own pack with friends that became family. It brought him to Jaebum, his true mate and it makes him cry harder. For Vector knew the outcome. Even without knowing he was gonna die or seeing it himself, Mark and Jaebum still found each other. It also brought him to his true self. He may have been some creation but he became a person shaped with the love of those around him. He became Mark Tuan; Yien Tuan whose name originally was subject 000 but because of Lim Vector, he was given a purpose to live.

One year later…

Namjoon folds his hands together as he sits in the meeting room with Jaebum. “I thought you said they were coming?” Jaebum huffs from his spot beside him, “You’ll have to forgive him for he’s usually always on time but Jinyoung decided to spend the night last night so Jackson has been a little distracted.” Namjoon raises an eyebrow at that with a smirk of amusement. He doesn’t get to comment on it as Jackson suddenly teleports in from China with Jinyoung and Mark. It’s clear as day of the many hickies littering along Jinyoung’s neck that he wears proudly and from Jackson’s turtleneck of what went down. Add onto the fact that they reek of each other and Jackson’s hair is tousled even now. “Jinyoung you were supposed to get it all out the night before. That’s why I allowed you to go over there early,” Jaebum teases as obviously Jinyoung couldn’t keep his hands to himself and had to have another round this morning. “Oh shush. You’ve kicked us out during that meeting just the other day so you could have your way with Mark so I don’t want to hear it.” Jaebum gives him a look, “Like I was supposed to act normal when I noticed something on Mark’s back when his shirt rose.” Mark remembers that day well. Mark has originally intended to show Jaebum after the meeting but then his shirt got stuck on the chair and made it rise a little to show a part of his back. Jaebum had instantly zeroed in on it cause it’s Mark and after abruptly lifting the back of Mark’s shirt, he found a full back tattoo of his black dragon. Yeah, Jackson’s phoenix tattoo was on Mark’s right shoulder blade but Jaebum covered his entire back as well as little blue butterflies with black wings and wolf paw prints on them. “He was wearing a clear declaration of love and devotion for the world to see of him being proud of being my mate, ok?! You’re damn right I stopped the meeting to make love to him!” The others shake their heads fondly before Jackson goes all smug, especially when Jinyoung gives him a sweet kiss on the lips before making sure to sway his hips as he walks over to take his seat. Mark giggles as he makes his way over to Jaebum. Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to pull Mark into his arms, “Alright, shall we get this meeting started then? Good. Now Jackson, Jaebum has informed me that you want to set up an alliance with BTS as well…” Mark leans back against Jaebum as he listens in on the meeting. He’s fully content and happy as Jaebum holds him while talking business among pack and as he listens to the steady heartbeat of Jaebum’s, he finds that this is where he always wants to be. Home. Surrounded by pack and Jaebum. And it’s all thanks to Vector...


End file.
